The awesome One & The McMahon
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: Miz has been dating Kayla McMahon for two years now and things are great, but things are going to change when the Miz pops the question on Monday night RAW.
1. Chapter 1 introduction

_The awesome one & the McMahon _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Miz or another character that will appearances in this story. They all belong to themselves or the WWE and that include the McMahon.

Author Notes: I do own one character that will appearance in this story….

Introduction

The Miz had been dating the young McMahon Kayla for two years now, and their love had blossom beautiful but the Miz isn't happy with just dating Kayla he want to make her his wife, forever. He plan it all out, and with the help of McMahon it about to becoming a reality. During Christmas Eve while Miz and Kayla were at her parents' house for Christmas Eve, the Miz asking to speak with Vince in private and they walked out of the livingroom and go into Vince home office, and talk where the Miz ask him for Kayla hand and Vince gave his blessing.

The Miz tells Vince how he is going to proposal to Kayla and Vince smiles, then he subject that the McMahon be present at RAW so they could celebration. And Vince agrees. The next day Stephanie, John and they kids arrives at the house before Miz and Kayla do, and Vince told them and they are happy for Kayla, who does not even know yet. Everything is ready for the proposal on Monday night RAW.

**Main characters: **

The Miz, 32 years old.

Kayla McMahon 30, years old.

Stephanie McMahon Cena; 36, years old.

John Cena; 35 years old.

Khloe Cena, 7,

Sophia Cena 5,

John "JJ" Cena III, 3,

Vince McMahon

Linda McMahon


	2. Chapter 2 the surprise proposal

_The awesome one & the McMahon _

Chapter 2- the surprise proposal

Therefore, everything was ready for the proposal on Monday night RAW that is being tape because New Year Eve is on Monday. RAW had been change somewhat do to The Miz surprise proposal to his girlfriend two years Kayla, who still doesn't know what is going to happen. Will she be shocked or angry with her boyfriend and her family? That is going to be the 64 thousand dollars question.

Kayla was in her usual spot at the gorilla position she was surprise to see her boyfriend Miz and brother in law John at the gorilla position early know that they match is schedule for late.

What are you doing up here so early, she asks.

Baby you should know better that thing change, Miz response.

Yeah I know, but on who authority seeing that I ran RAW, she asks.

My authority Kayla, the voice said from behind her, as she turn her head and saw her dad.

O, well that different, she said. Luck good, there baby, she said, as Miz kiss her on the lips before walk out to the entranceway.

As she look at the monitor and watch her boyfriend, do his thing. The Miz welcome his guest John Cena. Who come to a nice ovation, and then he wishes everyone a happy New Year… then Miz point out on how AJ cost him the briefcase that hold the contract for the World heavyweight Championship. Cena says, yeah I know Miz, but somehow I will get payback. Maybe tonight, I will get some of payback, (as the fans cheer) but here come Rhodes Scholars.

Sandow quote, T.S. Eliot and degrade Cena and the Miz, but Cena cuts him off with a quote from 'Robert Griffin third' and I quote," You guys suck"… as the Washington fans, cheers…. Sandow response, I have never heard of him and I do not care. Cena says yeah I know, there's a "bigger concern, one that's growing out of control", while he lean in very closely to "Cody mustache!" Cody shirks away and Damien mocks Miz and Cena fall from main event WrestleMania into the shadow of Rhodes Scholars.

Miz says you believe these two Cena, they think we've falling from main event status to being in their shadow. Cena says let you and I teach these two a lesson what do you say. Miz I say most definitely. Cena says Well, Miz and I discuss and decide to take you two in that ring. All four went down to the ring and ref comes out to official the match.

After a hard fought match, Cena and the Miz were victories over Rhodes Scholars. Miz went to his lockerroom and took a long hot shower, and then dress in his suit. After dressing, he sat down the leather couch, and took out the velvet jewelry box that held the gorgeous diamond engagement ring that Miz planned on gave to his girlfriend Kayla tonight. He smile and went back in time to Christmas Eve were he official ask Vince for Kayla's hand.

"_Flashback"_

_Miz and Kayla spend holidays in Greenwich, Connecticut. During the evening Miz quietly ask Vince to speak with him in private and they went into his office. _

_Is something wrong Mike, that you want to speak with me in private and not have Kayla hear, Vince asks. _

_Nothing is wrong Vince, um the reason I ask to speak private with you because, I have a something to ask you, he response. _

_Okay what is it, Vince asks. _

_Well you know that I love Kayla very much, he said. _

_Yes, I know that you love her, I see it, he said. _

_Well, I am asking you for her hand in marriage Vince, he said, as Vince began to smile. _

_Yes, you can have Kayla hand in marriage Mike, he said, as he extend his hand and the Mike shook hand with his future father in law Vince McMahon. Are you planning on ask her tonight, he asks. _

_Um- no, I plan on ask her at the taping of Monday night RAW, I see I figure we can end RAW on a happy note instead of someone being attack, if that is okay with you, Mike said. _

_I think that would be perfect Mike, seeing that we were going to end RAW with Dolph and AJ but this is so much better, he said. _

_Good, um I would like for you, Linda, Shane, Marissa and Stephanie to be there so that we can celebration the happy occasion afterward, Mike said. _

_Sure thing, it will be a surprise for her, he said. _

_Yep, he said. _

_As the flashback end, with him still smile remember on how he ask Vince for Kayla hand. She is going to be so shocked when it happened later tonight. He thought to himself. _

Toward the end, RAW Kayla hand the headphone to her assistant and head for the Miz lockerroom to use the private bathroom. She walk in and find her boyfriend dress in a suit and he smile at her.

Hey there babe, she said.

Hey gorgeous, he response, as she walk into the bathroom he grab his jacket and head of the lockerroom and head for the gorilla position. He went to the ring and began speak as Kayla out of the bathroom and didn't see her boyfriend she shrug her shoulders walk out of the lockerroom head back to the gorilla position and when she arrives back she saw her boyfriend in the ring talk.

What is he doing out there, she asks.

I do not know Kayla, her assistant said.

John do you know why Michael is out in the ring, she ask.

Um honestly, I do not know Kayla, he said lying to her, because he indeed knows why the Miz was out in the ring.

Tonight is special night, and all of you are going to witness something real special, he said. So right now, I want to invite my girlfriend out here, he said. As Kayla shook her, head no… baby I know that you can hear me, please come out here, he said sweetly. Kayla got angry with him, and decides to go out to ring and she was drags him out of the ring so that main event match could happen.

Once Kayla walk through the curtain, and out to the entranceway, Vince, Linda, Shane, Marissa and Stephanie left the lockerroom they were in and head for the gorilla position.

There you are, he said, smiling.

Who is that, Michael Cole said.

That must be the Miz girlfriend Cole, I thought that you and he are good friend, and you don't know who his girlfriend is, King response.

As Kayla walk down the ramp and head for the ring. She walks up the steel steps, to the apron of the ring, where Miz opened the ropes for her, and she step through the open ropes and into the ring with her boyfriend Miz.

I am not supposed to be out here, she said, as Miz place one finger on her lips.

Shh, baby, he said. As he led her over to the couch, and ten he grab the dozen red roses he had for her, and took them from him.

You know that I love you very much right, he asks.

Yes, and I love you too, very much, she response, he smile.

Please sit down, he said, as Kayla sit down on the couch, and once she sat down on the leather couch that was in the ring, the light slowly dim setting the perfect moment for what he was going ask her. Miz got down one knee in front of Kayla.

What is he doing king, Michael Cole said.

Michael I think he was going to pops the question to his girlfriend, King said.

What are you doing? Kayla asked, frantically.

What does it looking like I am doing sweetheart? Miz asks, as he placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out velvet jewelry box.

What that? Kayla asked.

Kayla Elizabeth, you and I began ours journey two years, and we both found what we were looking for love, (as he opened the velvet box, revealed a gorgeous diamond engagement ring) will, you marry me, Kayla? He asked,

Are you sure babe? Kayla asks.

I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Miz response.

Then a thousand times yes, I will marry you, she said, as the fans erupt when she says yes.

To make it official, Miz said, as he took the ring out the velvet box slide the ring onto Kayla ring finger. He stood up and pulled Kayla off the couch and into his arms, and they kissed as the fans were going wild…. And then the song going to the Chapel of Love by the Dixie Cups, began to play

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna to married _

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married _

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married _

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

_Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa, oh, oh, _

_Birds will sing as if they knew_

_Today's the day we'll say, I do _

_And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're _

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married _

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married _

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married _

_Goin' to the chapel of love _

_Bells will ring, the sun will shine, whoa, oh, oh _

_I'll be his and he'll be mine _

_We'll love until the end of time,_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're _

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married _

_Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel of love _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Goin' to the chapel of love, _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, _

_Goin' to the chapel of love. _

As Miz and Kayla separate Vince, Linda, Shane, Marissa, Stephanie and John all walked out to the entranceway. As Kayla saw her family and she smile, as she and Miz exiting the ring and walked up the aisle together holding hands.

When they reach the top of the ramp Kayla hugs her dad and then everyone else, who was there. As RAW end…


	3. Chapter 3 celebration

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 3- celebrations

RAW went off the air with Kayla hugs her family who appearance in the entranceway…. McMahon's and Miz walked backstage where Miz and Kayla were congratulation by WWE superstars and Diva, but of course, two peoples were not happy on how RAW end, especially when it was suppose end with them toast themselves and Cena… AJ and Ziggler were not happy and they voice their opinion, which was a mistake.

Are you kidding me that we end RAW with some stupid proposal, Ziggler says. As Vince turn around he looks angry with Ziggler and his comments.

Excuse me Ziggler you have a problem, Vince says, in a firmly voice.

Yes, I do RAW was supposed to end with AJ and I toasting Cena bad year, instead the Miz proposal to his slut, girlfriend, Ziggler says, which was a mistake.

Shut up, Dolph, Miz says,

Make me, Miz, Ziggler, says, as Miz attempt to go after him, but Kayla stop him,

Baby he is not worth it, especially seeing that he want to act like a dumbass, Kayla says.

How dare you calls my daughter Kayla a slut Ziggler, especially seeing how men AJ has been romantic linking this year. Um, let see here, first it was Bryan, then it was Punk, and then there was Kane, and then back to Bryan and then she attempt to use my son in law Cena. And, now, she end with up you, I be carefully if I was you Ziggler, Vince says.

Vince darling you forgot something else, Linda says, as he turn head.

And, what that my love, Vince says.

History always repeat itself, Linda says.

Ah, yes thank you my love, Vince says…

That funny especially come from you Linda, seeing that Vince here cheating you AJ says, as both Kayla and Stephanie step forward.

If I were you AJ I watches how you speak to ours mother, Kayla and Stephanie says, simultaneously…. As Miz and Cena stood behind their woman, staring at Ziggler begging him to make one move…

As AJ and Ziggler back off knows that numbers game were against them, 8-3 doesn't look good.

What arrogance asses, Marissa says.

You are not kidding there baby, Shane says.

Hey, let not let AJ and Ziggler ruin the evening especially seeing that we have to celebration the engagement of Kayla and Michael, Vince says.

Yeah, come on there is a hotel suite waiting with foods and Champagne to celebration this wonderful happy occasion, Linda says.

I'm for that, he said, with smiling.

They walk down the hallway and head for the waiting the limo they all got in the limo and head back to the hotel they were stay at in downtown, Washington D.C.

When they arrive at back the hotel, they got out the limo walk into the hotel and took the elevator up to the top floor. Vince unlocked the door to the hotel suite they walked inside and there on the table was foods and champagne waiting for them. Mike notice Kayla face.

Hey, baby what wrong, Mike asks, walked over to her.

Nothing, wrong honey, she asks, as she walk away from him, but he knows better that something was bothering her.

Hey what with Kayla, she was happy like a few minutes ago and now, she seems upset with you, Shane says to Mike.

I know I don't know if it has to do with what happen with Ziggler and AJ, or my proposal on Monday night RAW, his response. I swear Shane if Ziggler and AJ cause her to reconsider my proposal they are in danger of having a lots of problem with the awesome one… As Marissa walk over to them.

What are you two talking about, she ask, as Shane wrapped his arm around her waist.

Mike and I are talk about Kayla she seems upset right now, and we don't know if Ziggler and AJ cause it or she is reconsider Mike proposal of marriage, he said softly.

Did you ask her Mike what is wrong, she asks, softly.

Yeah I did Marissa and she say nothing is wrong, but I know better that something is bothering her, now, he response.

Let me see if I can found out what is bothering her, she said, as she walk away from them, and head over to where Kayla was….

I hope Marissa can found out what bothering her, he said.

Hey, Kayla can I speak with you for minute, Marissa says, as Kayla looked at her sister in law.

Sure Marissa what up, she ask, as she put down her plate of foods.

What wrong, something is bothering you she asks.

Marissa I love you but there is nothing wrong, I am fine, honest, her response.

I don't buy it Kayla I've know you since I began dating your bother and right now your brother and fiancée are worrying about you, she said.

Ugh, I swear there are days when my fiancée get carry away, thinking that there is something bothering me, she says... there is absolutely nothing bothering me, she says, loud so that he could hear her, everyone hear her.

As she grab her, plate of foods and walked out of the suite… Vince, Linda, Stephanie and John looked over at Shane and mike that were standing by the doors that lead out to the balcony.

Okay you two what are you two up too, Vince says.

'Who us nothing Pop, Shane says.

Yeah-right son, Vince says.

Shane Brandon that not going to work start talking, Linda says firmly.

Mom we didn't do anything,

Yeah okay where the bridge son that you are trying to sell me, Linda says. Both Stephanie and John chuckle under their breath…

Stop chuckles Steph and John, he said.

Hey, I am not the one who got caught you are, Stephanie says...

Linda and Vince Shane didn't do anything, I knows something is bothering Kayla, right now, I ask her what is wrong and she say nothing, but I know there is something bothering, Mike says…

There I see I am absolutely innocent, Shane says.

Linda stood up, walked out of the suite, and went looking for her youngest daughter; she found the door to her and Mike suite slight open. She walk over to the door, looked inside, find her youngest Kayla sitting that table quiet eating her foods.

Men there are only good for thing, she said softly Linda smile. Linda opened the door some more walk inside the suite and over to the table.

Kayla sweetheart are you okay, she ask, let her presence be known to her. Kayla turn her head and saw her mom.

I am fine mom, her response, as Linda walk and sat down next to her.

Kayla is there something wrong, Linda says,

Kayla sigh softly, Mom I- um I think I say yes early so I wouldn't embracement Michael, she says.

Baby I think that he would have been every standing if you would have say no… she said

I don't know mom, I mean I love him with every beat of my heart and every breath that I take, she says.

Kayla sweetheart I know that you love him and I see how much he loves you, too, and this isn't about love, is it, she asks.

No, your right this is about ours love, I'm the only one who didn't know what he planned for tonight mom, she said softly.

That because he want it to be surprise he was going to ask you on Christmas Eve but he change his mind and decide to go with New Year Eve, and on Monday night RAW because he want to declaration his love for you, in front of everyone. Everything that happen tonight was for you, baby girl, from us being here so that we can celebration together, as a family, Linda says.

Mom I want a real wedding not some storyline wedding or married, I want the real thing, Kayla says.

Sweetheart this is not a storyline what happened tonight was real, you are engagement to Michael, Linda says.

Mom, dad is going to make me write a storyline for a wedding just like years ago with Stephanie, and you know what happened in that storyline, Kayla says.

Yes, I do, how about this I go tell you dad not do anything stupid would that make you feel better, Linda says.

Mom, you know daddy better than anyone does, he doesn't take order every well, he like doing things different, and I want to marry the love of my life, with no shenanigan, Kayla says.

And you will baby girl, I promise you, she said, as she kissed her on the forehead, and stood up walked out of the suite and head about to the suite where everyone was… Linda walked into suite.

Linda where is Kayla, Mike ask.

Kayla is your suite go to her Michael, she asks as he walked out of the suite.

Linda honey were celebration they engagement, Vince says.

Yes, I know darling, but right now, you are going to listen me Vincent Kennedy, Linda says stern and Shane, Marissa, Stephanie and John she meant business.

I haven't done anything, he says.

Yes, I know, and you won't because when Kayla and Michael do set a wedding date, and if they wedding is on RAW or not, there will be no shenanigan whatsoever, Vincent Kennedy is that clear, Linda says stern...

Linda,

I says is that clear Vincent, she said more firmly.

Yes, that is very clear, Vince says.

Good, do not try anything, no funny business with the plans they make no storylines like the one Stephanie was involved thirteen years ago, gotta it, Linda says.

Yes, I gotta it, Vince says…

I mean it Vincent don't change anything that they planned, she said…

Okay I won't, Vince says.

If you do, you will be answering to me your wife and the mother of your children's, Linda says…


	4. Chapter 4 Mike and Kayla

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 4 Mike and Kayla

Mike walks into the hotel suite they shared and he found his beautiful, gorgeous fiancée standing by the balcony doors looked out at the city of Washington D.C the national capital; he quietly walked over to her and slide his arms around her waist cause her to jumped a little.

Relax baby it just me, he said whisper into her ear...

She smile lean back into him and rest her forearms on top of his… she loved the feel of his arms… she knew he was the one man she could always count on in her life… they stood there for few moments and he lean his head against the side of her.

As they took in the view of the national capital all lit up… It was a beautiful site of the national capital… She turned around and looks into his beautiful eyes

I am sorry for early baby, he says, as Kayla smile.

Then she grabbed the front of his suit and gave him a slow passionate kiss. And he moaned at the sweet of taste of her. As they pulled away they were breathless he lean his forehead against her they both closed their eyes enjoying the moment. That was one great thing about her and Mike... they could say so much to each other without saying a word…

Michael we need to talk about our wedding, she says raspy…

Yes, I know baby and whatever you it yours, he says.

I know that baby, but you realize that we now have to get married on RAW, right, she asks.

Yeah I do, I should have planning this better, huh, he said

Yep, Michael I love you very much and I want to spend to the rest of my life with you, as your wife, and be the mother of your children's, she says. As Mike smile when she says that she want to be the mother of his children that made his heart beat faster….

Baby how about this, we have two wedding one on RAW for the fans and a private one with families and friends, his response.

Two wedding,

Yeah...

I do not know Michael, but there is another factor here and that is my father Vince who is notorious for his outrage storyline, and that what worried me baby. he will come up with some outrages storyline like the one he did thirteen years ago, where Stephanie was to married one guy and she end up being married to Triple H. Until she met John.. I do not want that to happen to us… I want the real thing.. She said

I understand perfectly baby, I think you and I need to be firm with him, and tell him we are doing this our ways and not his way. And if he cannot accept that then you and I will go somewhere and get marry that all. I do not want someone stop us from get marry Kayla, he said, as he lean in kissed her again.

When they pulled back from the kissed, they looked each other's eyes.

Let go talk to him now, she says, as he nodded his head, as he took her hand and they fingers laced together as they walked out the hotel suite and head to the hotel suite where Linda, Vince, Shane, Marissa, Stephanie and John and were.. They walk inside the hotel suite.

There you are, Vince says.

Um dad we need to talk you about ours wedding plans, she said.

Um sure thing princess, he said, he felt Linda eyes on him and he knew better not denied Kayla want ever she wants right now, because if he did he would be answering to his wife the mother of his children's, and that is something he doesn't want.

Michael and I will decide on what we want to do for outs wedding, she said

Okay princess, and what have you decide to do, then, he says.

We have not official decide yet, if we are going to get married on RAW or not, but we want you to know if you cannot accept ours decision Michael and I we go somewhere and get marry, she says. Linda eyes wide,

Vincent right now you promise to accept anything they choses, because there is no way I am missing out on my last child getting married, is that understood, she said firmly…

Yes, Linda, that is understood, whatever you two want to do go for it, he said….

Thank you daddy, she says, as she wrapped her arms his neck and hugging him.

Your welcome princess, he said….


	5. Chapter 5 planning their wedding

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 5 planning their wedding

Michael and Kayla was were sitting the couch in their livingroom, Kayla was lean against him as he a watch TV and she was busying looking through her planner trying to figure out day their should getting married on RAW…

There is something wrong baby, he said, as he kisses her on the neck…

No let see here, we are head to Europe on April 17, maybe we can get married on the Monday after WrestleMania Raw will probably be somewhere in the northern eastern, that where I can have Marissa, Shane, and Stephanie in the wedding party…. She said smiling…

That would be great baby, he said, as he kisses her on the head… John will be my best man.

Yep and Stephanie will be my maid of honor, she said smiling…

Well that settles now we need to decide on the rest of the bridal party…

Yep, but who should we choose baby, she asks, as she place her planner on the table and turn her body to him and lay on top of him, and he smile at her…

Well the possible are endless baby, he said, as he slide his hand up and down her side, and she moaned softly…

Well, for bridesmaid, Layla, Lilian Garcia, Marissa, Caroline, Natalya, Kaitlyn, and Stephanie is my maid of honor she her response…

Nice picks there baby, okay let me think here for a moment, well Randy Orton seeing that his wife Caroline in the wedding, um Tyson Kidd seeing that Natalya is a bridesmaid, Josh Mathews, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston, he said.

Okay so let pair them off, Natalya and Tyson Kidd, is one couples, Lilian Garcia and Josh Mathews is the second couples, Layla, Justin Gabriel is the third couples. Kaitlyn and Kofi Kingston are four couple, Caroline, Randy Orton is five couple, and Shane and Marissa McMahon are six, then Stephanie and John... she said…

Perfect my love, he said, as he kissed her on the lips and they kissed slowly develop as they mouth met over and over and over again…

They pulled back from kissing it was a mutual decision and they need air… they smiled at each other…

You know baby, if we do get married after WrestleMania we can honeymoon in Europe, she said, breathless…

It an optional, and everyone will be jealously knowing that we are going to go back hotel room and making wild passionate love to each other, he said smile seductively…

Michael the language, she said smile…

What baby, you know it to be so true, that what they will be thinking every night, he said laughing...

Oh, how I know, but I don't we need them to phone my father and say um- Mr. McMahon I thought you should know that um- Kayla looked tired, and she is neglect her job as producer. How would that look, she said…

First of all, there the future Mrs. Mizanin, your dad, know better, and second he probably says to them, to back off she is a newlywed, and I don't need to know that my daughter and son in law are getting it on in their hotel room… he said, as Kayla laugh…

Oh, really, you think that that he would say such a thing, she asks…

Yep, he is the boss is he not, he said.

Yes, but you seem to get that my mom is the CEO still, she currently outranked him in the company, she said.

Oh goody then, she can tell them to back off too, he said…

Next, you are probably going to say Stephanie, name, huh, she said...

Hey, if I have to then yes, living dangerous baby, he said... but then again Stephanie would probably want details our sex life, he said, as Kayla blushed like a true bride...

I see someone is blushing, he said...

Michael, you are making me blush, the things you say, she said…

And you love me when I say things like that, and you know it baby, he said.

Yes I love you anyway, I love you when you are a bad, and good, I love everything about you Michael, she said, softly, as she lean down and capture his mouth with her…


	6. Chapter 6 Monday night RAW

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 6 Monday Night RAW

_**January 7, 1013, **_Kayla and Michael were at the arena in Tampa bay, Florida where Monday night RAW, the first RAW of the new year…. The three hours show was jam pack, with a table, ladders and chairs match with WWE title on the line, and John Cena facing off with Ziggler, in the opening match, and of course, the Miz does commentary during a match…

Kayla was in the Diva locker-room with some of the Diva when she asks Kaitlyn, Natalya, and Layla.

Um Kaitlyn, Natalya and Layla would you ladies like to be in my wedding to the Miz, she asks. And three of them smiles at her...

Of course, we would love to Kayla when is the happily, occasions, they ask…

Well nothing is official yet, but we are leaning toward after WrestleMania, her response…

That great Kayla, Natalya, says...

Do you think that Tyson will be back by then, Natalya she said?

Um – I am not sure yet Kayla, she says...

Okay, because mike and I decided to have him in the wedding too, she says...

I will let you know Natalya, she said...

All right, have a good shows ladies, she said...

We will, Kayla, they say as she walked out of the lockerroom.

Meanwhile Mike was hanging out with some of the guys, when he asks them...

Hey Justin, Josh, Kofi and Randy um- would you guys like to be in my and Kayla wedding, he asks.

Sure Mike, they say… Moreover, when is the big day?

We are leaned toward after WrestleMania, his response...

As you say Awesome, Kofi, says and they laugh…

A little later RAW start and John Cena walk out to the entranceway and head for the ring… It's special night for everyone because these is a TLC match for the WWE title, and the "electric" feel in the air, the need for boosts to be puts to asses… but before he can continues he get interrupt, but Ziggler, AJ and Langston.. Ziggler says, that last week RAW was supposed to end with him and AJ toast the New Year and you bad year Cena, but instead, we force to watch a stupid proposal...

Cena says hey, Ziggler watch it. The surprise proposal was to borrow a word from the Miz Awesome…. As AJ on the mic now, you know Cena you and the McMahon are immature, pathetic and you are a small man. Cena laughs hey, AJ remember one thing you were stares up at my wife Stephanie and my sister in law Kayla last week backstage, and you look scare. Now the last time I looked the Miz and I are man, and you Ziggler lack manhood…

Very funny Cena, Ziggler says, annoy... Cena was enjoying himself. The time for talk is over let's fighting… Cena Ziggler isn't your only problems and accepts the fight for Ziggler, and that the fight is on!

The match was underway, and they went back and forth until Ziggler distracts the ref and Langston interferes and delivers a right to Cena, the Miz comes out ran to the ringside to somewhat even things up, as we got to the break.

We return from the break, Ziggler with a rear chinlock on Cena, and then going into nice a handstand into a reverse hold. Cena power out, as AJ climb up the apron and Cena ignore her, only to gets drilled with a holly-like dropkick and he cover him for a near fall….

Once again, AJ is on the apron this time tries to slap Cena, but the ref. had enough and gives her and Langston the boot... And they weren't happy about that, either was Ziggler… Cena tries for the five moves, but the shuffle is countered by Ziggler into the famouser for another near fall...The Miz began to courage Cena to fight back, and Cena response with a sit out slam, and the five knuckle shuffle this time, but AA is countered again.. Zig-Zag!

He covers him and the ref. count the 1…2… thre- kickout…. Cena hoist him up and but Ziggler slip outs again. Jumping DDT! Another near fall… and Ziggler is getting frustrate with Cena kicking out of the pins attempt… Cena caught Ziggler and roll through, and attitude Adjustment #3 by once again Ziggler lands on his feet! Superkick!

Another cover of Cena, 1...2… thre- and another kick out! Cena and Ziggler began trades right hands, and then Cena misses Ziggler lock into the sleeper hold but Cena manage to fight out of the hold by flings Ziggler but he hits the ref, knock him out, and the Miz attempt revive the ref.

As Cena lock in the STF on Ziggler, and who come out back Langston, lay out Cena and he drag Ziggler and place him on top of Cena, and another ref come out. 1…2… thre- another kickout….

Ziggler frustrate he couldn't put Cena away, even with some help… he rushes at Cena and is caught with Attitude Adjustment cover by Cena ref.. 1…2…3…

Later on the Miz make his way to the ring and over to the announcer table to join King and Cole on the commentary during Antonio Cesaro match…

King congratulation the Miz on his engagement to Kayla… Thanks King, he says. And then Cole asks Miz why he comes out early in the evening. And Miz says, hey Cena was outnumbered so I thought about helping him out, seeing that he is the brother in law of my fiancé Kayla.

And then they commentary about Antonio Cesaro power. And the Miz was impress with Cesaro power… and with reign as US champion, but somehow he will losing the US Champion to someone and maybe it will be me the Awesome One…


	7. Chapter 7 dress shopping

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 7- dress shopping

After taping Smackdown and other shows, Mike and Kaya head back to Connecticut on her private jet. Kayla walks into the Titan Towers on Wednesday and went looking for her mom Linda and she find her in her office working. Kayla knock on the door and Linda looked up and saw her youngest in the doorway.

Good morning Kayla, she said sweetly and smiling...

Good morning, are you busy at the moment I need to talk you about my wedding plans, she said, with a smile.

Always free to hear about wedding plans, she say, as Kayla walked further into the office over to the desk and sat down in the chair.

Um- Mike and I are lean toward the day WrestleMania seeing that maybe RAW will be somewhere in the northeast, she said.

Okay, anything things else, sweetie, she says.

Um- yeah, and seeing that WrestleMania is three months away. I thought maybe later we could go looking for wedding dress mom, she asks.

I would love that we will go after lunch and Stephanie will join us, too, she says.

Okay, she says,

And who is the bridal party, she asks…

Bridesmaid, are Natalya, Lilian Garcia, Layla, Caroline, Kaitlyn, and Marissa and Stephanie will be my matron of honor, she response.

Good choice and the ushers are, she asks,

Tyson Kidd, if he is back by then, Josh Mathews, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston, Randy Orton, Shane and John Mike best man, she say.

Good, but Tyson Kidd is injury sweetie, and I heard that he might need surgery on his injury knee, do you and Mike have a backup plan if he isn't back by then, she asks.

No, she says.

Then you and Mike need to talk about this, because you would not want Tyson rush back and get injury again, she say.

Your right mom that would not be fair to him, she response.

Yep, you and Mike talk about that, I will see you for lunch I have a meeting downstairs okay, sweetie, she say, as he stood up from her chair.

Okay mom sees you later then, she says, as he stood up from the chair and walked out of the office and head for her office.

Kayla walk into her office and began working until Lunch time where she, her mom and sister would have lunch and then go looking for wedding dress. Hours later, as she continues Stephanie walk into her office to get it was lunchtime.

Hey sis, time for lunch, she said, as Kayla look up from her working and saw Stephanie.

Okay, she said, as she stood up walked around her desk and toward Stephanie, they walk out of the office together.

Linda, Stephanie, and Kayla walked out of the Titan Towers, got in Kayla car, and drove off toward the restaurant where they would have lunch before going to looking for wedding dress. When they arrive at the Restaurant Kayla parked her car, and they got out of the car, walk into the restaurant, and were seat and order they lunch.

So what can of wedding dress are you going to looking for Kayla, Stephanie asks.

Something simple and Beautiful, Kayla response... but I kind like the wedding dress Kate Middleton.

That was a beautiful wedding dress, Linda says.

Yes, it was mom, Stephanie says.

Yes, every beautiful and that the kind of wedding dress I am going to looking for, Kayla, says.

And for the bridesmaids and Stephanie, dresses, Linda asks…

Light blue mom, she says.

Sound good, Linda says.

They food arrive and they ate and chat some more before finish they food and pay the bills walk out of the restaurant and got back in Kayla car and drove off and head for the bridal shop..

They arrive at the bridal shop near Greenwich, Kayla parked her car and they got out the car and walked into the bridal shop, where they got help from one of the workers. Stephanie finds a beautiful light blue.

Hey, sis, this color dress, she says, as he shows the dress to Kayla.

Yep, that the color I want for you and the bridesmaid, she says.

That is a good choice seeing that your wedding is April. You would like to try it on so your sister can see you in the dress, the sale woman asks.

Sure, be right back, she say, as she and saleswoman walk into the fitting room.

A few minutes later, the door to the fitting room opened and Stephanie step out in the dress and she looking beautiful.

Well, Stephanie asks.

Perfect, Linda says.

Yep, absolutely perfect Steph, Kayla response.

Um is your sister your matron of honor, saleswoman asks.

Yes, she is Kayla response.

I have suggest for you, seeing that you want all the ladies wearing the same color, your sister dress can have a silk scarf around her waist, how does that sound to you, she asks.

That would be prefect, her response.

Good, I will make sure her dress get the silk scarf around her waist, she says.

Thank you, she says,

You're welcome, saleswoman, says, as Stephanie and the saleswoman walked back into the fitting room so Stephanie could took off the dress.

The door opened again Stephanie and the saleswoman walked out of the room, and Kayla took the wedding dress she pick out and walked into the fitting room with saleswoman who was helping them…

A few minute later the door to the fitting room opened again and Kayla step out of the room and in full view of her mom and sister and she took their breath away.

Oh, Kayla you look absolutely beautiful, Linda says.

Yeah sis, you look like a million bucks, Stephanie says… as Kayla smile…

You like, she ask.

Like, I love it sweetheart, you are definitely going to take his breath away, along with your father when he sees you in this wedding dress, she says.


	8. Chapter 8 making out on leather couch

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 8 – Making out on leather couch

_**January 14, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was in Houston, Texas to celebration it 20th anniversary spectacular. Everyone was at the arena in Houston Texas, Mike know he was wasn't wrestling he was doing Miz TV with a special guest so he had time to killer so he head to his fiancée locker-room, she was didn't have to share a locker-room with the Diva because she was management and she got her own locker-room.

He opened the door and saw his fiancée on her cellphone talk; he walked into the locker-room and locked the door behind him. she smiles at him as he walks over and sat down next to her on the couch, and she looking over the final script for the show and listen to her mom talk to her.

Mike places his hand on her thigh, and slides it up and down, and she swatted his hand away, as his hand roam up her thigh causing her to lose her place. She mouth to him stop, and he laugh softly.

Everything ok Kayla, Linda says,

Yes, mom everything is fine, she says, as she swatted his hand again.

Oh, good, um- we need to discuss your wedding plans again when you come home, she said, as Kayla felts his hand running up her leg again and then down.

Okay mom, she said, thinking he would take the hint to stop with her on the phone with her mom, but he did not stop.

I will let you go, angel, love you, she says.

Love you mom, bye, she says, and she end her phone call with her mom, and before she could reprimanded him he claim her lips with his… when she pulled out the kissed she looked at him, and he smile…

Now this what I call luxury, he says, as she kick off her heel, and climb on top him. You think that I can get one of these lockerroom.

Michael, I love you, she says,

And I love you, too, Kayla, he says, as she leaned down and captures his with her, as the made out on the couch…

Hours later, Monday night RAW begun with an address from none the Chairman of the WWE Mr. McMahon who look pretty spiffy in his suit, Mr. McMahon bade the WWE Universe welcome to RAW's latest millstone. moreover, began to announcing the main event for the evening his son in law John Cena battle Dolph Ziggler inside a steel cage.

Then he announced that his future son in law the Miz had a very special guests for Miz TV and the fans cheering and then he is rude and unceremoniously interrupts by the former World heavyweight Champion Big show. Who began complain about losing the world title to Del Rio on Smackdown...

Meanwhile backstage Kayla was watching Vince segment was the big show and bedside her with her fiancé Mike…

Oh my god, what a complain he is, The Miz says, sitting next to Kayla.

Shush, she says…

What, I think we should go to your lockerroom and continue what we were doing, before RAW start he says, softly, as he lean closer to Kayla and attempt to her kiss on the neck, but she move away from his mouth.

Michael I am currently busy, she says.

I love it when you say my name say it again, he says huskily in her ear that was not cover by her headset.

Michael Gregory behave yourself right now, or when we are in ours hotel room later tonight I will punish you, and you know what I mean she say in a raspy voice.

Ooh is that promise baby, he says.

Yes, now behave please, she says, or you will not able to sat here anymore even after we are married.

Later on, the Miz music began to play, but before he walks out to the entranceway Kayla gave him a quick kiss, before he walked out and introduced his guest for the evening on Miz TV, and that was Ric flair….

The Miz was more than accommodation to the 16-time World Champion Ric Flair the dirtiest Player in the Game. And then the Miz egging "Naitch" onto repeat his famous catchphrase while recalling some of the great verbal calling card, of superstars past in the process.

However, just as Ric got to the good part, the celebration was marred by the presence of U.S. champion Antonio Cesaro, who had a few choice words for the mouthy twosome. The Swiss Superman, stopped just short of tussling with Miz and Flair, however, announcing he would take the "opportunity" to be the bigger man and walk away.

Of course, "the Nature boy" refused to afford Cesaro that opportunity, administering his signature chops to the mighty champion and setting him up for a Skull-Crushing Finale.

But "Naitch" gave Miz the final honor, allowing the Awesome one, to administer Flair's signature Figure-Four leg lock on Cesaro, leaving the champion writhing in pain beneath the bright lights of "Miz TV"


	9. Chapter 9 Miz vs Primo

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 9- Miz vs. Primo

_**January 18, 2013, **_Friday night Smackdown was in San Antonio, Texas, and the landmark, 700 episode of Smackdown. Smackdown was in full swing and Kayla was busy doing her job, while her fiancé Mike was watching a monitor of the previous match…

Primo and Epico finds the Miz watching the pervious match backstage, and they start mock him, they laughs, about Miz TV. They say it is funny how Ric Flair took him under his wing. Miz says you are waste your time and cannot tell them apart.

They talks about his proposal of marriage to his girlfriend on New Year Eve Monday night RAW, and that fire up the Miz, and he challenge either one of them to a fight, and Rosa or ' whatever she is to them, can pick his opponent. However, you are not even half the woman that my gorgeous fiancée Kayla is, as he walks away, while Rosa yells at him…. The fans cheer, and Kayla was smile.

Miz come to the gorilla position ready for his match against Primo. Primo, Epico and Rosa were there too, when Miz lean down and Kayla kiss him on the lips for luck… Primo, Epico and Rosa went to first out and then the Miz music began to play, the fans were cheering on their feet as he walks out to the entranceway….

Primo applies a headlock, so Miz throws him into the ropes, but Primo comes back with a shoulder block, and proceeds to mock his opponent. However, the Miz comes back with an elbow strike, then he backdrop Primo. And does the Flair strut, before kneeing Primo in the face…

Primo comes back with his own kneelift, then he connects with an elbow drop and some mounted punches, Primo then stomps his head and dropkick him, before cover and gets a near fall on The Awesome One.

Then he applies a body scissor headlock, but the Miz make it up to his feet and ram him into the turnbuckles to break the hold. Then he elbow him a few times and comes back with some punches, but he takes an elbow to the throat and Primo clothesline him and cover him again for another near fall.

Primo connects with many strikes and a snapsuplex, then he goes back to the aside headlock, but the Miz fights back and to his feet and he began to elbow Primo in the midsection and that broke the hold.

Miz kicks him, a couple of times, before punching him into the corner, then he back away and goes for his favorite move the corner clothesline, but Primo block it and punches him, then he runs across the ring at the Miz, how flapjack him and follow up with the boot to the face.

With Primo in the corner again, the Miz took the opportunity and it the diving clothesline, in the corner, and goes up top and hit an axe handle smash, and hits it, as he set up for his finishing move.

Epico interfere by pulling the Miz out of the ring and ram his head into the apron as the ref turn around and boot Epico from ringside Primo and Rosa did not like Epico left ringside…

As Miz regain his feet and rolls into the ring, Primo took advantage of what Epcio did to gain control of the match again, as Rosa was smiling. But Miz fought back again, and then Primo clothesline him out of the ring, and that when Rosa slap the Miz in the face, for what he say early.

Kayla took off her headset and hand them to her assistant, she stood up walked around the table, through the first curtain and then through the second curtain that lead out to the entranceway, she walked down the ramp, everyone saw her, and they surprise to see her. Kayla head toward ringside, as the announcer team of JBL and Josh notice her.

Hey, Kayla McMahon the fiancé of Miz. And she comes out for one reason JBL and that is for Rosa what she did to Miz, he says.

I do not know if that smart of Kayla part JBL says.

Kayla walked around of the ring and toward Rosa who saw Kayla and walked around the ring, Kayla continue to walked around the ring chasing Rosa up the aisle, the ramp and backstage for her own safely. In the ring, Kayla being at ringside-distracted Primo, Miz took full advantage of his fiancé distracted of Primo and grab him from behind and hits the Skull Crushing Finale, and got the victory.

The Miz smile at Kayla and she walks the steel steps and the Miz opened the ropes for her and she step into the ring, and he took her hand and raise it, the air the WWE Universe were cheers. He then kisses on her mouth, and the fans were going wild and cheer…

Whooooo!


	10. Chapter 10 Monday night RAW

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 10-make love in the lockerroom

_**January 21, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was at the HP, Pavilion, in San Jose, California. Moreover, with six nights to go until Royal Rumble, things were heating up between everyone.

Moreover, the Miz was in a beat the clock challenge that allows the Superstar who set the fastest the time in victory, to pick his entry number into Royal Rumble match Sunday night… and his opponent was Dolph Ziggler…

RAW was full swing when it was time for Miz match against Ziggler. AJ Lee, Ziggler and Big E. Langston head out to the ring, and the fans booed them merciless, which bought a smile to Kayla face. Once they were in the ring, Miz music hits he got a quick kiss from his fiancée, and then he walk out to the entranceway and the fans were cheering him.

He did his pose and then walk down the ramp and head toward ringside, where he climb on the apron of the ring, and step into the ring, and climb the rope and the fans were cheering him. He took off his t-shirt, tosses into the crowds, the bell sound, and the match underway, the Miz hits quick dropkicks, and cover him for a two quick two counts.

Miz applies a headlock, and the Ziggler shove into the ropes and the Miz hit shoulder block and then another cover for a near fall. Miz with a schoolboy, for another two, then Ziggler does the same thing for a near fall.

Miz hits a back elbow and another cover and near fall, but Ziggler with a reversal for another two, and a series of reversal for wither man before Ziggler, fire off a dropkick of his own for two again. Ziggler applies a headlock, which he turns to sleeper hold.

Miz regain his feet and back Ziggler, into the corner, and then flips him over, then delivers some right hand to Ziggler. Miz hits a chop block, on Ziggler, then some shots to the knee, and sets for figure four-leg lock.

Ziggler kicks him outside of the ring and he then distract the ref, while Langston, rams the Miz into the apron of the ring it was clear 3on 1. Ziggler slide out of the ring grabs Miz and rolls him inside the ring, for two counts, as we go to break…

When they return from breaks, Ziggler with a rear chinlock on the Miz who fight his way back to his feet, and he fight out of the chin lock, and counters Ziggler neck breaker, into a backslide for two counts. Ziggler with a rollups for two again Miz kicks out, then kick Ziggler in the face her another neat fall.

Miz with some hard rights then hits his corner clothesline splash, goes up top, and hits an axe handle smash, for another near fall. Ziggler attempt a rollup, but Miz reverse with a hand full of tights, he kick out.

Miz's neckbreaker is reversal, but Miz counters into the figure for leg lock. And of course another distract this time by AJ, allowing Langston interfere again, by pull Ziggler two the rope force a break of the figure four leg lock.

Mix goes for the figure four-leg lock again, but Ziggler kicks him into the rope, and Miz avoid Langston, Ziggler hits the Zig Zag for the win do to the distraction… Miz was not happy, but he was glad that Kayla did not come to his aid this time, knowing that Langston was out there.

He walk backstage ejects and Kayla looked at him, as he walk by her, and head for his locker room, she took off her headset and hand them to her assistant who took over for her. While she went to see how her fiancé was doing knowing that, he lost his chance to earn a good number to enter the Royal rumble match.

Kayla stood up from her chair walked off toward they lockerroom, and opened the door to see him sit there on the leather couch with his head in his hands. She closed the door locked it, and waked over to the leather couch and sat down next to him.

Hey baby, she says softly, and he looked up at her.

Hey, he says.

I want you know that whoever win this challenge they do not get to pick the last number she says, and Mike look at her.

What, he asks surprise.

The numbers are the first two, number there is no other number to be chosen by the win of the beat the clock challenge so you not win is a good thing for you, baby, she says.

Really, he says,

Yes really, look at it this way, if Ziggler, win this, he will not be happy about the numbers and you can gloat about not win. Knowing that you will probably get a far better number then him, knowing he can either be 1 or 2, and that it not an easy task to go through twenty-nine other superstar yes, some superstar make it through, others don't, she say.

You are right this is an awesome news, he says, as he pulled her to him and kissed.

She responded instantly to his kiss as they tongues danced in his mouth. He want her right now, he could not wait until later at the hotel… He began to stripped her of her clothes, lay her down on the couch and crawl on top her top, and smile at her, and she smile right back… He look into her gorgeous blue eyes.

_I love you Kayla, _he says, and before she knew it, he delved into her depths of her body and soul.

He kiss her swallowing her moaned of pleasure and he deeper and deeper into her… She gently raked her well manicure nails don his back and he counties to go deeper and deeper into her... When he was done, he looked down at her, both sweating and breathing erotically, an she whisper back in a raspy voice.

_I love you, too, _Kayla says. They rearranged their bodies so that Mike was laying on his back and Kayla laying beside him.

Do you feel better now, she say.

I feel awesome, he says


	11. Chapter 11-Royal Rumble

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 11- Royal Rumble

_**January 27, 2013,**_ the Royal Rumble was at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. Moreover, before the Royal Rumble the Pre-show had the United State championship match, between the Miz and Antonio Cesaro…

The match was underway, with the Miz trying to get the quick victory over Cesaro, by goes for a quick rollup, before he even tying up with Cesaro, and then he fights out of a side headlock, and throws Cesaro into the ropes. Cesaro hits a shoulder block and a goes for clothesline, but Miz duck and comes back with an elbow strike and cover for near fall. Miz then hiptosses Cesaro.

Before Cesaro putting him a side headlock, the Miz fought out of the side headlock with elbow into the rib of Cesaro, a kick to the midsection, and Cesaro kick back, and whip into the ropes, and then hits a tilt a whirl backbreaker on the Miz. As the Miz tries to fight back, Cesaro connects with a seated scoop slam before choking Miz on the ropes. The fans booed Cesaro.

Cesaro then drop Miz with an uppercut, and then he picks him up, and connects with a gutwrench slam for a near fall on the Miz… Cesaro push Miz into the corner began to kick, but the Miz kick back. Then he runs across the ring, but Cesaro catches him in the midair and slams him to the mat, before kicking in the head.

Cesaro puts Miz in an underhook submission, but the Miz make it to his feet, then he breaks the old, and hits the ropes, before he hits a neck breaker/backbreaker combo on Cesaro.

Miz and Cesaro begun slug it out in the middle of the ring, and Miz winning the slugfest sending Cesaro into the corner, and then he connects with a diving clothesline corner before he head up top. Miz jump off the top rope and Cesaro ducks a leg lariat but Miz turns and DDT's him and cover him, for a near fall.

Miz was slowly to his feet and he was favor his knee and that concern Kayla who was watching backstage. Cesaro tries to rollup him, and he place his feet on the rope, but the ref caught him, as he argue the ref. Miz chop block his knee and set up for the figure four leg lock…

However, Cesaro kicks back and rolls outside, and then Miz goes after him. Cesaro throws him into the side of the steel step before rolling him in and hitting the Neutralizer on Miz and for the win…

Miz come backstage and head for the trainer room and Kayla took off her headset and hand them to her dad who there, he glad to took them while Kayla went to check on her fiancé. She was real concern for him, after watching him favor his knee.

Kayla walked toward the trainer room opened the door and Miz saw her and smile weak at her, she walked into room and over to the trainer table where the head trainer was examines his knee.

Hey, she says

Hey baby, he says, as he took her hand and their fingers laced together…

Is it bad, she ask, as the trainer looked up at his boss.

No, Kayla he only tweaked his knee, he says.

Therefore, I am good to wrestling in the Royal Rumble later then, he says.

Yep, the trainer says..

Good, he says, he stood up from the trainer table, and he and Kayla walker out of the trainer room together still holding hands.

As they began to walk toward the gorilla position they were stop by Cesaro who decide to gloat about his victory over the Mike.

Aww, the matter Miz, your girlfriend need to cheer you up after you lose to the Swiss superman, he says.

Gloat all you want Cesaro, but one day you lose that title to me, he says.

You know, you should dump and be with real man someone like me the Stalwart Swiss Powerhouse, I will make it worth you're wild there sweet cheek, he says as he put his hand on Kayla cheek.

And that piss off the Mike, no one touches his fiancée and get away with it, he attack Cesaro, and they began brawl. Cena, Orton, Sheamus and Ryback along with others pulled them apart. Mike attempt to goes Cesaro again, but Kayla steps in front of him, and place her hand on his chest.

Michael no, she says,

You shoulder listen to her loser, Cesaro says, as he attempt to get free of Cena and Sheamus who were holding him back.

Cesaro if you don't shut up now, I will have you strip of the United State championship, she says firmly.

You can't do that to me, he says.

Oh yes, I can Cesaro because I am your boss. Ryback and Orton please let my fiancé go, she says. As Randy and Ryback let Miz go Kayla took his hand and escort him away from Cesaro…

This isn't over Cesaro, Mike called out.

I will be ready loser boy, Cesaro called back.

Michael and Kayla arrive back at the gorilla position Vince was doing Kayla's job.

Now sit and don't move until it time for you to enter the royal rumble match, she says, as Vince heard Kayla and looked over.

But baby, he says.

Michael I said sit, she says more firmly, she was mad, he did what Kayla says, and he sat down in the chair next to her, Vince took the headset and hand back to her, she took over…

Hey, Mike what happen, he asks,

Fucking Cesaro Vince, he says, and Vince knows that something happen on they back to the gorilla position. He walks off to find out what happen, and he comes upon Cena, Orton, Sheamus and Ryback talking.

Hey, John do you know what happen to between Cesaro and Mike, he asks.

Um- yeah, dad, Cesaro being gloat about his victory over Mike, and then he um told Kayla to dump Mike for him, and then he touches Kayla cheek and that pissed off Mike, who attack him, he says.

Cesaro ask for, he was gloating, and I for one don't blame Mike, I mean you don't touch any man fiancée, Randy says.

Really, Vince says.

Yes, and then Cesaro keep taunt Mike, and Kayla told him to shut up or she will have him strip of the US championship, and he didn't like that, Sheamus says.

Good for Kayla. Thanks guys, he says, as he walked off.

Later on was the royal rumble was underway, and Cena enters the royal rumble at number 19… Cena get beat down as soon as he enters the match, but he fight everyone and send Slater outside before eliminating Cody with an Attitude adjustment.

Another superstar enters the match, as Cena avoids being eliminating as the clock counts down again. Seven more superstars enter the royal rumble match.

Cena was battling with Barrett, and then Cesaro attack Cena, but Cena fought him off and eliminating him for the match, as the buzzer sound again. The Miz comes out at number 28, and he and Cesaro battle in the aisle way, before Miz could ever get in the royal rumble match, Miz throw Cesaro into the barricade and then head of the ring, and enters the match, and he drops Cena with DDT's.

And then last two superstars enter the match. As Sheamus tries to eliminate Cena, Ryback grab Miz and send him over the top ropes eliminating from the Royal rumble match.


	12. Chapter 12 RAW Roulette

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 12- RAW Roulette

_**January 28, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at in Las Vegas, Nevada at the Thomas and Mack Center for RAW Roulette. Moreover, the WWE Universe was still Buzz about the Royal Rumble and who won, and that CM punk is no longer champion. The road to WrestleMania 29 is official under way, and it will be a long road to WrestleMania especially champions, Del Rio and the Rock…

Raw begun with Vickie Guerrero spin the wheel and first up was Antonio Cesaro taking on the Randy Orton with a special guest referee. As both Orton and Cesaro made their enter and waiting on the special guest referee, when the Miz music and Cesaro wasn't too happy to see his opponent from last night as the referee for his match, but what can he do its Raw Roulette…

The Miz smile and was to Kayla backstage she picks her fiancé to be the espcial guest referee this match, especially after what Cesaro pull last night backstage. Raw take a commercial breaks and when Raw return we join the match already in progress. Orton hits suplex and cover him for a near fall. Cesaro comes back with an uppercut, and some body punches.

Cesaro whip Orton across into the opposite corner, but Orton comes out with a clothesline, then he hits side slam, another cover for another near fall, Cesaro roll out of ring, but Orton followed him outside, and hits another clothesline, and then a punch to gut, and then he lift Cesaro and drop him back first on the barricade.

Orton then roll him inside to ring but pulled him to the apron, where he hits several uppercut, then he slide into the ring, and grab Cesaro legs, prepared to slingshot throat into the bottom rope, Cesaro block it a first, Orton stomp him in the chest, then he proceed to slingshot him throat first in to the bottom ropes. Then he covers him got another near fall on Cesaro…

Cesaro fight back, and they began to trade uppercut, in the middle of the ring, before he send Orton into the ropes, but Randy hold onto the rope, and he dare Cesar to come after him, which Cesaro did, and he was backdrops out of the ring, as we go to another breaks. and when we return from breaks, we see Cesaro pull Orton up to the turnbuckle, then Orton tires to knock to him down, but Cesaro snap his head on the ropes, and he cover him for near fall.

Cesaro applies a three quarters facelock, but Orton fights out, with punches to the midsection of Cesaro break the hold. Orton hits the ropes, and Cesaro catch him with a tilt a whirl slam cover him got another near fall. Cesaro pick Orton up off the mat, and hits a gutwrench slam cover him again for another near fall, but this time he looked at the Miz.

Then Cesaro does a rookie mistake by taunt the Apex Predator by slap him the head, a couple of times, before applies a sleeper hold. Orton make it to his feet, and he began to elbows his way out the hold, then he hits the ropes again, connects with a clothesline again. Cesaro swing at him, but Orton duck and catches Cesaro with a snap powerslam.

Orton begun to build momentum in his favor, as he whip Cesaro across the ring, into the corner, but Cesaro catch him with a knee, and he climb to the second rope, and hits a spinning uppercut, cover him and got another near fall. Cesaro made another rookie mistake by argue with Miz who the referee about the way he count. With his back to Orton, he was giving Orton time to recover, and he got to his feet and hits a backbreaker on him, Cesaro roll out onto the apron.

Orton grab him, and to set up for the second rope DDT, but Cesaro poke him in the eye, and the Miz reprimand him, as Cesaro ignore him, and began to punches Orton the corner, until Miz yells at him, for the cheap shot. Then Miz tell him to watch it, but Cesaro says he had better stay away, then Miz back away and held his arms up, as Orton get up and hits RKO on Cesaro cover him and gets the counts and the victory on the US champion…

After the match was over Miz help Cesaro up to his feet, pretend to check on him, then he grab Cesaro and hits a Skull-Crushing Finale on him, and tell him that was for last night and touches my fiancée. As the Miz exiting the ring and walk up, the aisle way with a smirk on his face and head backstage.

Toward the end of Monday night RAW, Vince McMahon head out to the ring do his performance evaluation of Paul Heyman… Heyman come to the ring and began to beg for his livelihood and say he know nothing, which Vince doesn't buy, and then he show everyone the footage, which clear show Heyman with Maddox talk about how he and Punk payment and the Shields to help punk….

Then Vince say he deserves what is about to happened to him, as he get read y to fired Heyman that crap music of Brock Lesnar, Vince looked worried, and Heyman pretend to look shock. Lesnar comes out to the ring. Moreover, push Heyman into the corner, and backstage Kayla, Stephanie, John and Mike are watching on the monitor… They too looked worried they knew that cannot Lesnar, he is a loose cannon.

Lesnar get in Vince, and Vince tells him to back off, so he doesn't do something he will regret later, heyman is tell him to stop, but Lesnar does not listen, and he picks up Vince and F-5 him. Vince land wrong, and heyman scream at Lesnar, and ask him what have you done, Lesnar just smirks, and stand as the show ends.

Lesnar exiting the ring and walks up the aisle and backstage. Once he was backstage Kayla, Stephanie, John and Mike rush out to the ring.

Dad don't move, Kayla with tears in her eyes,

Kayla, it hurts, he says grimace in pain.

I know daddy, she says, as they were calls from help and EMS and trainer come out to the ring, and they help Vince. They place Vince on a stretch and wheel him out of the arena, with both of his daughters Kayla and Stephanie by his side John ad Mike followed close behind them...

With Lesnar attack on Vince, what is going now happen Kayla wedding?


	13. Chapter 13 Miz is attack

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 13- Miz is attack Lesnar

_**February 4, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at in Atlanta, Georgia at the Philips Arena the site of WrestleMania 27. Kayla, Stephanie, Linda were at the hospital where Vince was being operation on for his hip injury that he suffer at the hand of loose cannon Lesnar. Kayla know something wasn't adding for her, and Lesnar surprise return to RAW, last week…

She had her suspicious on who could be behind this attack on her father, and there suspects are cm punk, Paul heyman, and maybe possible Vickie Guerrero…. Moreover, she told her fiancé Mike of her suspicious and he whole-heartedly agree with her on her suspicious and who could be behind the attack of Vince...

Linda watch her youngest daughter sitting by the widow looked out of the view, she tell could and sense that her youngest is going over in her head who could be responsibility for this attack on her father. Linda had on suspicious as well. Linda knew her children better their spouse did on what they are capable of doing, when someone threaten the business…

Kayla? She called out, to her and she snap out of her thought and turn her head and look over at her mom who was calling her.

Yes mom, she says.

What are you thinking about over there, she asks.

Oh nothing mom, she says, lying thought.

Kayla Elizabeth you know that I can when you are lying, she says firmly.

It's nothing mom honest, she response.

Kayla, try again, she says.

Fine I was thinking on who should be dealt with first okay... she says. That walrus of scumbag, heyman, Lesnar or that skanky bitch Guerrero, she adamantly...

Stephanie understood her sister angry right now, so did Linda, but she also knew that those peoples can't be trust either, and she did want her youngest daughter get injury at their hands, even Stephanie for that matter. However, they need to stop fast before other superstars get hurts…

Kayla have you decide on what song you and Mike are going to dance, Stephanie ask, trying to change the subject.

There isn't going to be a wedding Stephanie, she says.

What do you mean Kayla there isn't going to be wedding, Linda asks…

It mean that Mike and I aren't getting married mom, she response.

Kayla –

Mom how can we getting married know what happened to daddy huh, there is no way for it to happen she says, as she stood up and walked out the waiting room...

Mom don't think of anything that she just say, there is gong to be wedding just not on the day that she choose which was Monday April 8, 2013, when Monday night RAW is going to be at IZOD Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey, Stephanie says.

I know that she is upset Steph, but she should stop planned her wedding your father wouldn't want that, Linda says.

I know mom, here is an idea maybe you and dad can planning the wedding while he is recuperate from his surgery and call Mike up and tells what you are doing, then you and dad can surprise Kayla with the wedding planning, Stephanie, say.

That no a bad idea Steph, it just might help your dad keep his mind off business while he is recuperation, Linda response.

When a nurse walk into the waiting room.

Mrs. McMahon, she says.

Yes, Linda says.

Your husband is awake and he is asking for you, and his daughters, she says.

Okay thank you, she says.

I will go find Kayla and bring her to his room, Stephanie says as they stood up together and walked out of the waiting room. __

Linda open the door to her husband hospital room and there he saw laid in bed, he smile weak at her, an she smile back, walking over to the bed and leaned down kiss him on the forehead..

Hi, Linda say.

Hi, where are Stephanie and Kayla, he asks in hoarse voice.

Kayla went to get some air, so Stephanie went to get her, and bring up, Linda say, as she sat down the chair...

Oh, how are they doing, he asks

They fine, they are more worried about you, she response.

If Kayla is here who is taking care of RAW, he asks.

Vince don't think about RAW right now, everything is taking care of, you rest and recuperate from your surgery, got it. Linda says.

Linda-

Vincent not another word about RAW or the business itself, she says

Meanwhile, Stephanie find her baby sister Kayla standing outside of the hospital, she walk over to her, and touch her shoulder and Kayla turn her head and saw Stephanie there.

Hi sis, she says.

Hey Steph, she says...

Dad is awake and he is asking for us, she says.

Okay, she says.

Kayla did you mean what you say to mom early that there isn't going to be wedding, she asks.

Yes, there isn't going to be wedding, she says, as she walk back into the hospital...

Stephanie try to push any thought of Kayla and Mike go back to Las Vegas and getting married without family being present… not especially after Kayla want a beautiful wedding with family there…

Stephanie caught up with Kayla and they both walked toward their dad hospital room, and walk inside the room…

There are my two princesses, he says with a smile.

Hi, they says...

Girls would you please tell your father that everything is taking care of when it comes to RAW and Smackdown, Linda says.

Dad everything will be just fine, we promises, they girls says unison…

See told ya, Linda says.

Later on Monday night RAW was in full swing; Vince and Linda were watching Cena do a short promo with Vickie… Later on they watch their other future son in law Miz tries to plug his show, when he was rudely interrupt by that walrus heyman, cuts him off, tells him to stop, then he says the only reason he agreed to be on Miz TV was to clear his name…

Heyman says he want to wish Vince McMahon a speedy recovery. Miz says no one believe him after what brock Lesnar did last week. Moreover, another thing thanks to what you and Lesnar perpetrate on my future father in law my wedding has been officially postponed…

Heyman says first of all, I didn't have anything to do with what brock did last week, and as for your wedding oh well to bad for you, Miz you should have get Kayla McMahon blind drunk one night and married, instead of subject all of us to your little proposal of marriage…

Moreover, you should stop obsessing over your show and look at the evidence... I tried to stop brock. Miz says yeah-right heyman you are a sleazeball, and walrus. We all saw you tells Maddox that you and punk paying them for the service to keep cm punk as WWE champion. My father in law was going to fire you for it. You are a despicable.

Heyman says how dare you invite me on you show and ask me such offensive questions... I wants you Miz to admit that cm punk was screwed out the WWE title by your father in law and that he will win back the WWE title in two weeks.

Miz says stop changing the subject. Heyman says, he'll answer every question he as once Miz answers him, and then Miz tells him to back off because you are crowding me...

Vickie Guerrero comes out and tells them to stop fighting, and then she say that Heyman is telling truth, because she was behind brock's return last week... I want to impress Mr. McMahon with signing and they finalized deal last week, but she and heyman had no clue that brock would attack anyone...

As Vickie start her fake sobbing, and heyman tries to console her, then he heyman I believe her, and he asks all of the fans to hold a moment of silence for Mr. McMahon.

Vickie says I have a better idea let pray for him, then the Miz says, you are both lying because you heyman hates Mr. McMahon, because he crushed your company. Moreover, you Vickie always are teased with better job, but then it get take from you.

Heyman tells him to shut up, he is being offended now, then Vickie still Miz I am your boss, Miz smile, and says so what, my fiancée Kayla McMahon is your boss Vickie remember that… I can't wait to see the both of your get fire…

Of course, here come to Lesnar to save heyman gain. Lesnar get in the ring and Miz isn't back down, Lesnar get in his face, but Miz stand his ground and he shove him. moreover, brock flips out and clothesline Miz and then throw him outside of th erring, and then he throw the furniture everywhere.

Before Miz tries to runs in and attack him, Lesnar shake it off and F-5 Miz, and heyman get back in the ring and get between a laid out Miz and Lesnar and tells Lesnar to it's over and get him to leave…

For the second week Brock Lesnar attack someone this time Kayla McMahon fiancé Miz…

What is going to happen now, after what was reveal on Miz TV with Heyman and Vickie Guerrero? Will there ramification to come for Vickie because she signing Lesnar to a contract without approval of the McMahon...


	14. Chapter 14 Kayla, Stephanie &Mandy

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

_Author note: I am introduction a new character name Mandy she is the goddaughter of Vince, Linda McMahon and she work for the family business, and she is married to a WWE Superstars… _

Chapter 14- Kayla, Stephanie and Mandy

Kayla walk into the Titan Towers the next morning and she was not too happy about RAW and what transpire on Miz TV, with Heyman and Vickie Guerrero, Vickie only confirm her involved in the Lesnar fiasco attack her father and now her fiancé Miz. Kayla walks into her office, sat down behind her desk and began to work when Stephanie, and Mandy walk into her office, and she notice them.

Good Morning Kayla, they say unions.

Good morning, as she lean back in her chair and folds her arms over her chest. What are we going to what Lesnar, Heyman and now Guerrero? She asks

Well, I think we need a good plan and eliminate them, Mandy says.

I agree, Kayla says.

Oh, counts me in on that too, they definitely need to teach a tough lesson, Stephanie says.

The person that I am currently married to wants to get his hands on Brock Lesnar. Moreover, I really do not know if I want my husband in ring with that animal known as Lesnar. However, I also know he has a score to settle with loose cannon, for what he done, Mandy says.

Hey, Mandy we understand your concern but you know your husband he want vengeance, Kayla says.

Kayla I know that, but I want my husband to be able to dance at my daughter wedding in a few years, she says...

We know, we can always-strict stipulation in place to protect him, but know him he will demand those strict to be lifting, Stephanie says.

Very true, Steph, he and I will have an on- going fight over the match he wants, Mandy response.

We need to find out what is in this so-called contract that Vickie sign him too, because there is no way we are going to go through what we want through the last summer with him, I do not want him in the WWE period, Kayla says.

Now that we can all agree on, Lesnar is not welcome here, he is loose cannon who does not belong in the WWE period, Stephanie, says.

Yes, I will go looked through the contracts and find this contract. What about Vickie and her involved in all of this, she is now partially responsible for being him back, Mandy says.

Oh, do not worries about one Vickie Guerrero I have something for her and her involving in this, Kayla says.

Sound like my baby sister, has something up her sleeve for Guerrero, she says.

Oh do I Steph, she is going to wish that she never did what she done, and before you say it the walrus name heyman is going to suffering as well, she says, with a devilish smile on her face…

Stephanie and Mandy both knows that Kayla Elizabeth McMahon is going to do thing McMahon style when it comes to heyman and Guerrero involvement on the events that have happen over the last two weeks…

Mandy walks out of Kayla office and went to look through the contracts for the new contract of brock Lesnar so, she and her two cousins can go over the contract, she really hope that her cousins come down hard on Vickie for her involvement in this Lesnar situation and him being back in the WWE….

Mandy find the contract, pulled it out, and walked back to Kyla office with contract in her hands. She enter the office and find Kayla and Stephanie sit on the vouch and sat down in the chair and hand the contract to Stephanie who open the folder and looked at the contract…

A fucking two years contract, are you kidding me here, she is nuts, to think that we want him here for two fucking years, she says, angrily…

What a two years contract, Kayla asks.

Yep, Kayla a two years contract, and it look like his last contract, he will like has limited appearance. It also means that he will continue to made sporadic appearance on RAW, she says.

Oh, no he will not this contract is invalid do to the fact that she did not know get ours approval for this contract, and she and heyman did know that Lesnar would attack dad and possible injury him. Keep him out of the picture knowing what dad has done, to cm punk and how he has made Vickie make certain match; they are probably working together, Kayla response.

I agreed with Kayla, Steph, it no coincidence here on how everything has unfolded of later… Mandy says.

Well, then I think the McMahon women are going to do the right thing, when it comes to Guerrero and Heyman, Stephanie says smiling devilish…

Oh yeah the McMahon woman are taking over control and doing things our way, now, Kayla says, smiling too devilish…

Trouble is brewing for the walrus known as Heyman and skanky Vickie.


	15. Chapter 15 Miz vs Rhodes

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 15- Miz vs. Rhodes

_**February 11, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was in Nashville, Tennessee at the Bridgestone Arena. Moreover, with six nights to go until Elimination Chamber pay per view event. Whom will gain momentum go into the event…?

Vickie Guerrero was in her office when Paul heyman walks in, and he wants her to make a stipulation for the WWE championship, but Vickie says no… she cannot do anything without the approval of the McMahon. Heyman says oh really you have no problem secretly negation with Lesnar, he tries to her in to it, and this show is yours.

When Vince calls her cellphone and he screams at Heyman on speakerphone, and he tells heyman t get to the point and hells him what the stipulations is. Heyman glad lied to Vince, by saying that Rock should lose the title if he gets counted out or disqualified. Vince tells him to put it writing and he gets what.

Heyman then start kiss up to Vince, but Vince hang up on him, and then Heyman blames Vickie's cheap cellphone for losing the call and he walk away..

A few minutes later Kayla walks into the office and the fans cheer when they see her…

W- what do you want, Vickie says,

I am here to warn you that next week when Monday night RAW is live from Cajundome, in Lafayette, Louisiana you will be getting your own performance evaluation and it will be conduct by me the Executive Vice President of WWE.

What? Vickie says

You heard me, Vickie, moreover, no one will be interrupt because if they do they will suspend indefinitely without pay, she says, as she walks away and the fans were cheering that decisions…

Vickie had a scare look on her face after Kayla walks away she began to wondering what is going to happen me next week.

Oh my King, next week on RAW Vickie Guerrero will have her own performance evaluation done by Kayla McMahon, he says.

Cole I smell trouble for Vickie Guerrero, King says.

Oh, so do I, King, Cole, say…

Kayla walk into the lockerroom of her fiancé Mike who was sitting on the couch prepare himself for his match against Cody Rhodes, for later on...

Hey there sexy, she says, as she sat down next to him on the couch…

Hey baby, he says.

Mike honey, what wrong, she asks.

Oh, nothing, his response…

Mike you sound upsets, she says.

Baby I am not upset, just it, that I do not have a match for Elimination Chamber, that's all, he says…

Oh, I see, well there is still time for a match baby, don't worry, beside something is going to happen next week, that will make you very happy, she says.

Oh yeah, and what going to happen next week, he says, playfully...

I cannot tell you just yet, but it is going to be really good, though, she says, smiling at him... and he notice that smiles...

Something tells me, you're up to something McMahon, he says.

Maybe I am baby, but you will have to wait and see like everyone does, she says, as she lean in and kiss on the mouth...

Later on, Kayla was at her usual spot the gorilla position ran RAW, when it was time for her Fiancé match, he come to the gorilla position and got a quickly kiss before head out to the ring for his match with Cody Rhodes…

After both superstar were in the ring the bell sound and the match was underway, and Kayla was suspicious of Cesaro who was on the commentary during the match. Miz kicks Cody in the face, and then chokes him near the ropes, and then Cody caught the Miz with a dropdown punch and covers him for a near fall. Then Cody hits a running knee strike and another cover for another near fall on the Miz.

Then he applies an armbar but the Miz breaks it with a head-butt, and knocking Cody down with a clothesline. Miz then connects with a backbreaker, and goes for the neckbreaker, but Cody blocks it and shoves him into the corner and charge him but Miz avoid him and slide under the ropes out of the ring.

He grab Cody's legs and jerks him down face first into the apron, and then he grab Cody head and slam him face first into the announcer table. Miz grab Cody and rams his lower back into the apron of the ring, and he kicks him as Cesaro tries to interfere but Miz kicks right in the face.

Then Miz goes after Cody again by toss him back into the ring, and attempt to get the ring but Cesaro gets up and throws the Miz into the steel ring post cause a disqualification, but Cesaro wasn't done with the Miz, he grab his legs, and begun to swinging the Miz headfirst into the barricade repeatedly.

Kayla pulled off her headset and got up walk around the table, and through the first curtain and then though the second curtain that lead out onto the stage, she walked down the ramp and head for ringside, where Cesaro was continues his vicious attack on her fiancé..

Cole it Kayla McMahon, King says...

Cesaro saw Kayla coming his way, and he stop and he back away from the Miz, Kayla went over to her fiancé and knee down beside him to check on him,

Baby you alright, she says, as Cesaro watch from distance and he move toward Kayla.

Cesaro better not touch Kayla King, Cole says.

Your right Cole, he will be fine or suspend if he does, touch Kayla, King says.

As referee, warn him not. But he didn't listen and Kayla turn her head and saw him coming, and she stood up and prepare herself for anything that Cesaro might do…

If you touch me Cesaro, you will be strip of the United state championship, Kayla says firmly and the fans in front rows that heard…

Cole did you hear that, Kayla McMahon is threatening to strip Cesaro of the US title if he touching her, King says...

Yes, I did and good for Kayla. Cesaro had no business interfere in the match between the Miz and Cody Rhodes, he says...

I agree with you there, Cole Cesaro had no business get involved, he attempt to attack the Miz first, who only defense himself, and when he was about to get back in the ring Cesaro attack him from behind, King says.

He back away, and grab the United State title, and left ringside, as Kayla knee down beside her fiancé again…


	16. Chapter 16 a rematch for Miz

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 16- rematch for Miz

_**February 15, 2013,**_ Smackdown was at Verizon Arena, in little Rock, Arkansas. On the final Smackdown before the WWE Elimination Chamber, things were red hot between everyone…

Kayla in the meantime was worry about her fiancé Mike who had a match on Smackdown it was rematch from this past Monday night RAW and he was take on Cody Rhodes again… However, Kayla thought he should not be wrestler do to his injury that he stuffer at the hands of Antonio Cesaro the madman that Kayla call him…

Mike honey I do not think it wise for you to be wrestling tonight, Kayla says.

Baby I know that you are worry about my injury shoulder, but I want to wrestling tonight, and show Cesaro I can overcome his attack, Mike says...

Michael this is not about showing a madman like Cesaro that you can overcome his attack, I do not want you getting more injury and then you are out of action for months that what this is about Mike, she says…

Mike walks over to her, took her face in his hands, and look into her gorgeous blue eyes...

Baby I will be fine I promise you, I need to gain some momentum going into the elimination chamber this Sunday against Cesaro, I see that he is not wrestling tonight, he says.

Mike this should not be about gain momentum it should be about your injury baby, she says.

I know beside the doctor says I should be 100% for my match Sunday with Cesaro. Please trust me, he says, as Kayla look into his eyes.

I do trust you, but I feel that you should not be wrestling tonight, she says.

Smackdown was in full swing and Mike was being tape up for his match against Rhodes while Kayla was doing her job and that was running Smackdown….

When it came time for Mike match he arrives at the gorilla position and Kayla gave him a look and he knew that she was not happy with him and his decision to wrestler tonight, when he can have the night off rest and prepare for his match against Cesaro, but he choose to wrestler against Cody Rhodes anyway…

Cody Rhodes went out first, then the Miz music hits and he walked out to the entranceway, and you should see that he left shoulder was tape do to the injury he sustains at the hands of Cesaro… Miz climb into the ring and took off his coat, and then the referee signal for the bell, and the match was underway between Cody and Miz… Kayla was watching backstage from her usual post the gorilla position…

And of course, Cody attacks Miz's injured shoulder and kicks him a few times, but the Miz fought back, and Cody pull him across the ring and puts him in a hammerlock the Miz grimace in pain, as Cody work on his injured shoulder… Cody picks up the Miz and slam down on that injury shoulder. Kayla saw her fiancé in some pain, after being slam on that injury shoulder...

However, the Miz fought back with a backbreaker, then he went for the neckbreaker, but Cody reverse it and shove him into the corner and then charger in him but Miz kicks in the face. Cody counters with a spin kick, and then he slams Miz on the mat, and then he goes for the disaster kick, but Miz catches his legs, and applies the figure four leg lock and Cody tap out fast…

Despite a painful AC, joint injury – courtesy of United State champion Cesaro on RAW, The Miz overcome former the Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes. However, it remains to be seen whether the Miz can overcome his injury to reclaim the United State Championship from the Cesaro this Sunday at the Elimination Chamber...


	17. Chapter 17 Elimination Chamber

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 17- Elimination chamber

_**February 17, 2013, **_Elimination Chamber was in New Orleans arena, in New Orleans, Louisiana. Elimination chamber was under way, with Alberto Del Rio defeat big show.

Then it was time for the United State championship match, between The Miz and Antonio Cesaro. Miz was looking for some revenge on Cesaro for his action Monday night RAW where he swings into the barricade and injury his shoulder…

Cesaro went out first, and Kayla gave Miz a kiss, before he went out for his match. His music hits and the fans were cheering him, as he walked out to the entranceway and then he walk down the ramp and head for the ring where Cesaro was waiting for him..

Miz climb onto the apron and step through the rope into the ring, and he pose on the rope, looking at the fans who were cheering for him. The referee show Miz the US championship and then he show it to the crowds before he hands it to the announcer, and then he signal for the bell and the bell sound and the match was underway.

Miz connects with a few rights handed jabs, in the corner, then Cesaro kicks his injured shoulder, and throws him onto the apron. Miz slides under the ropes, and tries to for a quickly pin, with a rollup, but Cesaro kicks out. Miz was trying to end with match fast.

Then he kicks Cesaro in the head, and trying another pinned attempt but Cesaro kicks out again. Miz kicks and punches him into the corner Cesaro hits his shoulder before connecting with a shoulder breaker, and he began to working on the injured shoulder...

Then Cesaro began to stomp Miz's arm and put him in the hammerlock. However, the Miz fought out of the hammerlock, and hits a kneelift then Cesaro grab his injured arm, slams it into the mat, and repeatedly punches him in the injured shoulder.

Kayla who was watch backstage seeing her fiancé in pain, as Cesaro working on Miz injured shoulder. Cesaro lifts Miz over his head before arm dragging him, then he applies an armbar, variation and then he goes for the pin, but Miz kicks out at two.

Cesaro stomps Miz's arm again, before slamming it on the apron, and then he throws Miz into the corner, but Miz fires back with a big boot to the face of Cesaro and then he clothesline and cover him for near fall...

Cesaro was in the corner when the Miz hits the awesome clothesline in the corner, before he heads up top and goes for double axe handle smash, but Cesaro avoids it and counters with a elevate armbar submission, he pulled back.

However, Miz tries to roll him up again, and then Miz knocks him out of the ring, and follows him, before going for a diving crossbody from the apron. Cesaro catches him and tires to throws him to the ringpost, but Miz floats over and slams Cesaro's knee into the steels steps, before rolling him back inside the ring.

Miz slide into the ring and began his own assaults on Cesaro's knee and then he goes for the figure four leglock, but Cesaro blocks it but Miz dropkicks him before repeatedly stomping Cesaro's knee.

Miz goes for the figure four leglock again, but Cesaro blocked it again, then Miz tries to attack his injured knee again, but Cesaro sweeps Miz legs and then Miz accidentally knees Cesaro in the groin and that causing ref. calls for a disqualified for the unintentional low blow and the fans the decision of the ref...

Miz get pissed at what happened and he took out his frustrated on Cesaro below the belt, kicking Cesaro in the crotch for real this time. Then he picks up the US championship and raises his over his head as the fans cheering him, and then he looked at the title before throw it at Cesaro who was in pain on the mat…

Miz come backstage sat down next to Kayla who looks at him smile at him. Just then, Cesaro come backstage with help from the ref… and that when Cesaro attack Miz.

Miz fought back and he continue assaults on Cesaro, as officials come to breaks up the brawls that was cause by Cesaro attacking Miz, who was sitting by his fiancée doing nothing wrong..

You knee in the groin, because you know that you cannot beat me the Swiss superman, Cesaro yells.

I think you sweep my legs to cause the disqualification because you know that I was on the verge of beating you for the US Championship Cesaro Miz say…

You are a loser Miz, your fiancée know it too, and she need to dump and being with a real man, Cesaro says...

You're not a real man, Cesaro, you are coward, and cheating, Miz says, as official lead Cesaro away...

Although Miz was unable to overthrow Cesaro, there's little question that a revolution is brewing to ensure the U.S. title finds its way back into the hands of less arrogant and deserving champion.


	18. Chapter 18 Monday night RAW

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 18- Monday night RAW

_**February 18, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. John Cena went to the ring and began talking about the road WrestleMania to 29, and his main event match against the WWE Champion the Rock. And of course cm whine punk cuts off Cena and demand that Cena gave him his spot and Cena refuse, but as match was set for next week with Cena post in the main event on the line.

It was time for Miz rematch against Antonio Cesaro but with a stipulation No disqualification. The bell sound and the match was underway. Miz charge Cesaro and sweep his legs, and then he punches him a few times and clotheslines him out to the floor.

Miz dives off the apron, then he tries to whim him into the barricade, but Cesaro attacks his shoulder. Cesaro throws him into the wall, then into ringpost, and then he rolls Miz inside and grabs a chair, and another chair and kendo stick.

Cesaro slide into the ring and grab the kendo stick and hits the Miz's shoulder with kendo stick and Kayla was pissed off backstage, then he grab chair and wedges in the turnbuckles, and he kicks the Miz in the near corner. He then tries to slam Miz into the chair but Miz counters will a rollup, Cesaro kicks out.

He grab the Kendo stick again, and then he hits Miz again with Kendo stick, and then stretched his arm through the chair. Cesaro was determined to injure the Miz. Cesaro puts him in hammerlock but Miz comes back with a backbreaker, then Cesaro block the neckbreaker, and whips Miz into the chair. Kayla was watches backstage she could see her fiancé grimace in pain, and hold his injured shoulder.

Cesaro hits few uppercuts on him, and then he attempt to knee the Miz in the groin, but Miz move out of the way, and Cesaro knee collided with the chair, Miz drop toe hold him into another chair, and then applies the figure four leglock and Cesaro quickly tap out, and the Miz was victorious over Cesaro.

Later on, Vickie Guerrero is shown talking a phone call when Paul heyman approaches, and she mocks him for getting his stipulation in the WWE title match and still losing. Then Paul heyman gloat about it now her turn for a performance review. Miz music hits and Kayla walk out to entranceway.

Please welcome the Executive Vice President of the WWE Kayla McMahon, Justin Roberts announced.

Well King it now time for Vickie Guerrero performance review, Cole says.

Oh, yeah Cole, I've being waited all day for this, King says.

Tonight is all about business, taking care business McMahon Style, Kayla says… Vickie get out here, now, she say in a stern voice...

Oh, man. Kayla is not playing game tonight King, Cole says.

You know it Cole, King says.

Kayla there is no need for this, Vickie says.

Shut up. there is need for this Vickie because in the past 4 half months you done absolutely nothing when it come to the shield and they attacks on several WWE superstars and two of the several superstars are John Cena and my fiancé the Miz, She say. Care to explanation yourself, you are suppose be the managing supervisor of RAW but when it come to the Shield you are no way to be found Vickie. However, I bet if it was Cena, Miz, Orton, Sheamus, team Hell no, and Ryback doing what the shield is doing you would be doing something right…

Probably, Vickie says.

Probably mean yes. It show that you can't be unbiase Vickie. That is just the tip of the iceberg with you. Three weeks ago you sign Lesnar without the approval of the McMahon, and what does he do, he F-5 my father and shattered his hip and that has cause me to postponed my wedding to the Miz, that was scheduled for Monday April 8, 2013, when RAW was going to be in East Rutherford New Jersey….

I was trying to impressive Mr. McMahon, and I had no idea that Lesnar would attack your father, Vickie says.

Oh please, the man is loose cannon and doesn't care who he hurt, this is the WWE not UFC Vickie… I have already decided your fate Vickie, she says.

My fate, you can't do that to me, only the board can, she says.

Oh, yes, I can, you are hereby place on probation, Vickie which mean you do not start act right, you will be fired, she says, the fans cheer...

Probation, Vickie says.

Yes, Vickie probation for now I will be watching your every move and every decision that you made for RAW, one misstep, you will be fired, she says, Vickie know that Kayla McMahon meant business.

You're serious, she says.

I am dead serious Vickie. Either you start doing the right thing or I fired you, and replace you with me, she says,

No, Vickie screams…

Oh yeah, shank. I am your boss, you are not mine, she says, as she drop the mic as Miz music began to play, she walk away step through the ropes down the steel steps and head up the aisle way and backstage….

Heyman come out to gloat and gloat he did, as he was gloating behind him, on the TitanTron Vince McMahon appears.

Vince called out, hey heyman, and turn around I am the big surprise. Heyman start brown nosing, but Vince shuts him up, and listen… then he plays the clip of heyman saying he would do anything to get his stipulation. Moreover, of course, Heyman tries to backtrack but Vince says I have it in writing, firing you would be just easy.

Heyman says he had nothing to do with Lesnar attack him, but Vince says, tell him to shut up again, and listen. I am still on crutches, but I am going to show up next week, and heyman you and I will fight. Heyman drops the mic in shock and backs into the corner the, he looks overwhelmed as Vickie at laugh him...


	19. Chapter 19 Friday night SmackDown

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 19-Friday night SmackDown

_**February 22, 2013, **_Friday night, SmackDown was in Biloxi, Mississippi. With just more than 40 days, go until the WWE Superstars steps onto the grandest stage of them all. The road to WrestleMania 29, is heating up.

Miz was facing off against Cody Rhodes once again which Kayla couldn't figure out why, when Miz has already beating Cody. SmackDown was in full swing and Kayla was busying running the show, Miz was getting for his match, in his lockerroom…

Right before his match, he joins Kayla at the gorilla position and watch the previous two matches with her…. After Randy Orton match against Jack Swagger.

It was time for Miz match against Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes went off first, and then a few a second later, the Miz music hits and the fans were cheering for him, as he made his way out to the entranceway. He walk down the ramp and head for the ring where Cody Rhodes is waiting on him. Miz climb onto the apron of the ring step through the rope into the ring.

The bell sound and the match was underway. Miz tie up with Cody and then he whips Cody into rope and then leapfrog over him and then hitting a hiptoss on Cody. Miz kicks Cody in the guts, Cody was against the ropes, when he backdrop him outside of the ring.

Cody grab the Miz arm, snaps the arm down on the top rope, and the Miz grimace in pain. Cody attack his injured shoulder. Cody pulled Miz back into the ring and began to stomp the arm a few time, before putting him a hammerlock, and then he send the Miz into the corner, and he charge him and he was met with a back elbow…

Cody come back with a kicks to Miz's injured shoulder, and then he stretches Miz arm across the ropes, as the ref to count to five, and Cody breaks it, Miz comes back with a kick to the stomach.

Miz use a sunset flip trying to pin Cody, but Cody kicks out at two counts. Then Cody kicks him again in the left shoulder before going back to an armbar, and driving his knee into the Miz's left shoulder. Miz come back with a side suplex, and kicking Cody right in the head, and then he whips Cody into the corner and charge him.

Cody avoids a running splash, then Cody lifts Miz up and goes for the Alabama Slam, but Miz counters with the figure four leglock. Once again, Cody tap out to the figure four leglock and the Miz was victorious again…

Miz come back and Kayla smile at him, and he smile back and sat down next to her..

Another victory, he says.

Yes, how the left shoulder baby, she says.

It throbbing a bit, he says.

Aw, my poor baby, she says…


	20. Chapter 20 Monday night RAW

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 20- Monday night RAW

_**February 25, 2013, **_Monday night RAW invade Dallas Texas, and was at the American Airlines, Center. As the days continues to countdown, until the WWE Superstars steps onto the grandest stage of them all. The road to WrestleMania 29 continues heating up on Monday night RAW…

We go back to January 28, 2013, where Heyman was on the cusp of being fire by Mr. McMahon, when Brock Lesnar arrives to save the walrus from being fire… In addition, he F-5 Mr. McMahon shattered his left hip. RAW being with DA Chairman of the Board Mr. McMahon who's coming to the ring, on crutches, only, 3 weeks removed from total hip replacement surgery.

Vince seems ready for his "fights" the favor he requested of Heyman for the stipulation Paul Heyman asked for at Elimination Chamber. Vince says that regardless of his condition. He plans on this "fight" and ask for the "ultimate fighter" Paul Heyman… and here comes Heyman in an unflattering tracksuit. In addition, he brings up the "one-legged man in an asskicking contest" scenario.

He compares Vince chances to that of Tony Romo and Cowboys, which didn't help heyman with Dallas crowds. He see Vince in suit, and requests an Executive Decision, something he's always wanted to tell Vince, before he spearing him, and taking one of his crutches…

As Vince attempt get up, Heyman cracks him over Vince's surgical replacement hip surgery. Heyman seems proud of himself… He winds up again, and swing, but Vince catches it! And then he cracks Heyman over the head with crutch and down goes Heyman!

He winds again, but once again Brock Lesnar save Heyman… He marches to down the ramp, and Vince is struck in the ring… Lesnar slowly approach him like a predator… Then out of nowhere, Time to play to the Game began to play. And the fans were going crazy! It's he…. Triple H! Oh, yeah, it him... As he walks out to the entranceway and the roof was blow off the American Airlines Arena...

Lesnar realize he was setup by the McMahon's… Triple H slowly makes his way down the ramp and toward the ring where Lesnar is waiting for him! Lesnar rolls out of the ring, he charges the Game, and here we go! The fight was on... Triple H with a Thesz press, and unload with some big right hand on lesnar…

Lesnar drive him into the barricade, but Triple H come back and bashes him into the ringpost! In addition, busting Lesnar open big time, he grabs him and ram him into the ringpost again… As The Game was all fire up, then he clothesline Lesnar over the barricade…

However, Lesnar catches him coming him with a kick to gut, and then some knee, before hoist him up onto shoulder and then he drops Triple H on the announcer table. Lesnar throw Triple H into the ring then he grab the crutch, but decide on a steel chair. He slides into the ring.

Lesnar charges Triple H who caught him with a thunderous spinebuster! He grab the steel chair, and he wait for Lesnar to gets up, and he swing the chair crack Lesnar on the back, and he retreats a bloody mess, as the Game stood tall in the ring!

After the brawl between Triple H and Brock Lesnar things gotta back to normal with Ryback decimated Ziggler, and then cm punk comes out to talk, about the main event match… and then another match, before Miz TV… That was going to controversy with Del Rio facing off with Jack Swagger…

Kayla felt bad for her fiancé Mike having to do this Miz TV… but she watching her fiancé host the facing between World Heavyweight Alberto Del Rio and #1Contender Jack Swagger. Kayla was boring watching Miz TV from her post at the gorilla position. She chuckles watching her fiancé behave himself, during this facing off. When Del Rio throw his hand against Swagger and Colter back away from physically could erupt, with one final comment from the #1 contender….

When RAW come back from a commercial break, they show the Miz on the stage when Colter objected to Miz's "bias" as an interviewer, setting up for an ambush from Swagger from behind… As Michael Cole announcer that later tonight The Miz will take on Jack Swagger…

Right before the Main event match. It was time for Miz to take on Jack Swagger. Swagger went off first with Colter and then the Miz music hits and the fans were on their feet for him…. He made his way to the ring, and where he climb onto the apron and then step through the ropes into the ring with Swagger…

The bell sound and the match was under way. Miz afire early with left hands to Swagger then a big backdrop him to the outside. Miz step the through the rope onto the apron and he dive off but Swagger caught him and hits belly to belly suplex on the outside. Kayla was worried backstage for her fiancé begin suplex outside of the ring on those thin mats.

Swagger then toss Miz back into ring, and slide into and then began to hits forearm shot to the lower back of the Miz. Miz tries to fight back, but Swagger whips Miz into the corner, and drives his knee into the Miz midsection several times.

Miz fight back and Swagger chickenwings cinched in by Swagger but cone again Miz fight back and out of the hold. But Swagger clothesline him to regain control of the match. Swagger picks up Miz and slam him by the corner, and then hits the Swagger bomb off the second rope of a near fall. Swagger applies an armbar, on the Miz, who fights out again, and hits his combination backbreaker/ neckbreaker on Swagger cover him for near fall of his own.

Miz runs into a bit spinning slam by Swagger for near fall. Miz driven to the corner, but he fire back with left hands, then a big boot, and then running clothesline splash in the corner. He then head up to for double sledge another cover and another near fall for the Miz. Miz then kicks Swagger in the leg drop him to his knees and Miz goes for a boot to the head, but Swagger shove him into the ropes and Miz gets hang up by his leg caught in the ropes. And Swagger attack him.

Referee back Swagger away and then help Miz get untangle for the ropes, and then Swagger, attack the injured leg of Miz, with chop block, that nearly flips Miz 360. And then Swagger lock in the patriot lock and Miz has no choice but to tap out…

After Miz match against Jack Swagger he along with Kayla watch as John Cena took on cm punk… and was back and forth match counters and numerous pins attempt by both superstars… but in the end Cena prevail with a surprise Hurricanrana and then a thunderous Attitude adjustment secure the victory… and he beat punk in the middle ring… Cena is definitely going to WrestleMania 29 to face the rock for the WWE Championship.


	21. Chapter 21 Friday night Smackdown

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 21-Friday night Smackdown

_**March 1, 2013, **_Friday night Smackdown invade Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, was at the Chesapeake Energy Arena. As the days continues to countdown, until the WWE Superstars steps onto the grandest stage of them all known as WrestleMania. The road to WrestleMania 29 continues heating up on Friday night Smackdown… The Miz receive a shot at the United States Champion Antonio Cesaro in a best two out of three falls match…

The Miz come out to a huge ovation from the WWE Universe then he wait on his opponent and his enemies Antonio Cesaro. Once Cesaro was in the ring, the bell sound and the match was official underway. Miz and Cesaro locks up, as Miz rolls up Cesaro for a quickly pin, but Cesaro kicks out at two. They locks up again, Cesaro applies a waistlock to the Miz, flowing with a bridging pin, but Miz kicks out at two.

Cesaro lock in a headlock, Miz shove him to the ropes, and Cesaro comes out with a shoulder block knock down the Miz. Cesaro cover him but only get as a two counts as Miz kicks out. Miz attempting an armdrag but Cesaro stop it, but Miz who cover him by get another near fall meets him with a clothesline. Cesaro connects with a sunset flip in, but Miz roll through and kicks him in the face.

Cesaro rolls out to the floor for a breath. And when he get back into the ring, Miz connects he swing wild at the who duck and connects with a knee breaker and then a dragon screw leg drag on Cesar on knee. Cesaro once again roll to outside of the ring from another breath but Miz followed him this time, Cesaro rolls back into the ring.

Miz climb into the apron of the ring, Cesaro attempt to hit the Miz, but he block and hits Cesaro with a forearm shot then he slide under the bottom rope and hook up Cesaro for rolls up but he kicks out at two. Cesaro kicks Miz in the gut, and then locks in a headlock on the Miz. Miz make it to his feet and began to elbow his way out of the headlock but he is whip into ropes, Miz come off rope and hit a clothesline.

Cesaro whips Miz into the corner, who float over a charge Cesaro, and he began connects with lefts hand to Cesaro. The Miz is all fire up, as he is in control Cesaro… Cesaro grab him connecting with an Argentine body slam, Miz then rolls up Cesaro again this time in a small package, for another near fall. Cesaro kicks Miz in the gut, and connects with the Neutralizer forth first fall… as we go to breaks…

We get back to find out that Miz got the second falls, during the commercial breaks with the figure four leglock, and Cesaro tap out. As the third falls start all tied up at one falls apiece. Miz go right for the injured knee of Cesaro's. Somehow, Cesaro deadlifts Miz off the mat, and transitioning into a Gutwrench suplex. Cesaro followed that up with a double stomp to the chest of the Miz, cover him and get only two as Miz kicks out.

Cesaro began to complain to the referee about the counts, but the referee say it was two. Cesaro then locks in a sleeper hold on the Miz, taking him down to one knee, but he get up and began to elbow his way out again. Miz tackles Cesaro began throw fists to Cesaro head. Cesaro regain control by kick the Miz, then he slaps the Miz in the face, Cesaro hits the rope, but Miz caught him with a back elbow to the chest.

Then the Miz hits a clothesline, followed up with a backbreaker, and when for the neckbreaker, but Cesaro shove him into the corner. Cesaro charge him but Miz kicks him in the face, and he charge him and Cesaro counters with Swiss Death uppercut, he cover him, but somehow Miz kicks out at two surprise Cesaro that he kicks out…

Cesaro look frustrated that he cannot put The Miz away and get the win… Cesaro misses with an elbow, as Miz connects with a dropkick to the injury knee of Cesaro. Miz then followed with a, DDT to kneeling Cesaro, cover him for the one… two… but Cesaro kicks out. As both men were on the knee, they began trade fists, while on tier knee.

Both men stand up, as Miz attack Cesaro in the corner, with lefts hands the Fans cheering him on and chanting: Miz is Awesome. Miz was feeding off the fans, chanting he is awesome.

He charges Cesaro in the corner and connecting with the running clothesline, and then he goes up top. In addition, he connects with double axe handle. Miz grab his right leg and hits a knee on the inside of Cesaro leg softie him for the figure four leglock again.

Miz then applies the figure four leglock again, Cesaro crawls to the bottom rope, force a break of the figure four leglock. The Miz broke the hold but Miz grab Cesaro legs, pulled him away from the rope, he went to apply the figure four leglock again. Cesaro use his left foot and shove Miz into the corner where the referee was... Miz grabs the ropes, stop himself from hitting the official.

Cesaro pushes Miz into the referee anyway, and rolls up him, but the referee doesn't see it, but he see Miz reversal it, and he attempt to make a count, but Cesaro grab a hand full of the Miz tights to reversal again, and he holding on to the tight for the three counts. Moreover, he steals the match and victory from the Miz…

Cesaro come back stage and he began to gloat about his latest victory over the Miz, to Miz fiancé Kayla who doing her job, running Smackdown when he goes too far...

You really need to leave that loser of man and be with a real man, Cesaro says. Kayla pulled off her headset toss them onto the table and stood up…

You know what Cesaro I had enough you and your comments about me leave my fiancé Miz… Here is a newsflash for you; I am not leaving him for you or anyone else. I love him… Kayla says sternly.

Then you don't know what love is sweet cheek, Cesaro say, as he pinches her cheek, and Kayla slaps him right across the face. Cesaro grab his cheek...

He looked at Kayla, as Miz come backstage and he saw Cesaro too close to Kayla and he charge and tackle him, and brawl erupt backstage. Officials had to pulled them apart

Stay the hell away from my fiancée Cesaro, Miz says in dangerous voice...

You don't ever know how to treat a woman, Cesaro says. You're only with her because she is the owner daughter…

Mike was about to go after him, when Kayla grabs his arm...

Cesaro listen up really good right now, one more comment like that you will find yourself strip of the United States Championship first, and then you will be suspend indefinitely without pay, do I make myself clear, Kayla says.


	22. Chapter 22 Monday night RAW

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 22- Monday night RAW

_**March 4, 2013, **_with 34 days to go until the WWE Superstars steps onto the grandest stage of them all known as WrestleMania. The road to WrestleMania 29 continues heating up on Monday night RAW… As RAW, invade in Buffalo, New York. RAW was at the Frist Niagara Center.

The Miz was takes on Dolph Ziggler. After Dolph Ziggler went with his entourage of AJ Lee, and Big E. Langston the Miz decides to bring someone out who transcends old school into new school. DA Nature Boy Ric Flair, the bell sound and the match was official underway.

Miz and Ziggler exchanges lock up holds. Ziggler with a boot to Miz and he drives Miz into the corner and lays into the Movie Star with right hand and boots. Then he mouthed off to Ric Flair, and then he delivers a chop ala Nature boy, to Miz. Ziggler pushes it when it a he own version of strut before Miz drop with a hard left, and then a boot him to the floor as Flair strutting on the apron. As we go to breaks.

Ziggler with a nice a neckbreaker, to the Miz cover him for a two counts only. We see during the break that Ziggler countered Miz's neckbreaker into a sharp dropkick. Dolph show off again, with a headstand headlock. The Miz make it to his feet began to fight out of the headlock with left hands to the midsection of Ziggler. Then he and Ziggler exchange hands before Miz get the better of it.

Ziggler counters Miz's corner clothesline into a float over, but Miz lands on the apron and he slide into the ring under the bottom rope and rolls up Ziggler for a two counts. Miz hits a Reality Check neckbreaker another cover him for near fall. Ziggler comes back with an inside cradle for a near fall of his own. Miz then chop blocks Ziggler left knee, but Ziggler counters the figure four leglock, and hits a jumping DDT, and another cover of the Miz, but he kicks out at two.

Miz goes for a boot, but Ziggler dodges it and lock in the sleeper hold. Miz seems to be fading… Somehow, Miz rolls Ziggler off! Miz hits the corner clothesline, and goes up top, and nails axe handle. He setting up for Skull Crushing finale, but AJ distracts the ref, so Langston, can interfere like always…

He hit the Miz with a big right hand. Flair goes after Langston, he tosses his jacket at him, but the jacket, look like did more damage then he chops did, and big E. just shrugs it off, and stalks Flair. Miz dropkick Langston!

Ziggler try to steal a win with as rolls up of Miz and a hand full of tights. 1…2… no, Miz kick out at two. Ziggler climb the rope to the second turnbuckles and jump off but Miz caught his legs lock in the figure four leglock and Ziggler tap out…

After Miz match, it was time for John Cena to confront the WWE Champion the rock… Miz sat down next to Kayla and their watching together as Kayla brother in law John Cena confront his WrestleMania opponent. Cena and Rock goes back and forth. Miz shook his head at the rock cocky arrogant but last year WrestleMania, when nearly everyone knew that Cena should has won the match…

But when rock try to compare Cena to lance Armstrong that pissed off Kayla because she knew that her brother in law didn't take drugs at all… she also knew the rock he is an arrogant jerk to begin with anyway. A couple of matches went by…

Later on we recap Heyman and McMahon "fight" from last week, when Lesnar to seemingly to trapping Vince once more, so he thought. The Game Triple H made his triumphantly returning to beat the bejeezus out of Lesnar, busting him wide open, hard and driving off" the beast".

Triple H music hit and he comes out to a monstrous pop, new haircut, leather jacket, and a new t-shirt. He walks to the ring and does his thing, and he had a mic in his hand. Triple H said, the last time he had a mic it was 8 days after SummerSlam, after Brock broke his arm again in two months. He said, he wasn't sure if he'd be coming back and wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the fans of that, or himself.

However, the moment the case comes off, I was tearing up in the gym, but with no real goal in sight. He found himself being in the best shape in years, cutting his hair, and acting like an executive. Then I found myself in hospital staring at old man who had hip surgery thanks to Lesnar, and I had to see my wife, children sit there cry…

If Lesnar thinks it was over at SummerSlam, he dead wrong because we're are just getting started. However, I want you brock to feel those 18 staples you has, and knows that I did that to you. Triple H, says, now it's doesn't take a genius to see why I am out here. In 5 weeks is WrestleMania 29, the big dance. In addition, I am calling you out Brock… are you gonna to sit at home and bleed brock…


	23. Chapter 23 Wedding plans

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 23 wedding plans

Since Vince, hip surgery his only appearance on Monday night RAW. Linda and he have been very busy planning they young daughter Kayla wedding to her fiancé Mike Mizanin. Which was now set for Saturday April 13, 2013? Linda sent out all the invitation to the guests who were inviting to the Wedding….

Oaky let see here, the country club is reservation for reception, Linda say. Vince smile.

Yep, I pay extra money so that we have the whole club to ourselves for the evening, and full staffers to for the reception. Vince says...

Good… okay I am meet Stephanie and Khloe in a little while at the Bridal shop for their fitting for their dress. Marissa will come up on Saturday for her fitting along with Lillian Garcia who lives in Manhattan… Mandy will be there too. She says.

Don't you think that you need to call Mike and tell him that you want to speak with him, tomorrow morning when they arrive home for taping Smackdown, Vince asks...?

Um- no.

What do you mean no Linda, Vince says..

Vince I can't call him knowing that our daughter will be by his side. I will call him tomorrow after he drops her off at the office. Linda response.

Oh, sorry.

That okay honey.. Now do you need a new tuxedo, Linda ask.

No, I don't need at tuxedo, Vince says.

Okay, relax honey it was just a suggestion. Declan might need a tuxedo though seeing that he is the ring bearer, Linda say.

I think Shane meant that he already taking him in Manhattan for the tuxedo it would be ready soon. Vince says..

Oh good that one I don't have to worry about then, Linda says..

Yep… I spoke with the videography, the photography all set, and ready to go on the big day, Vince says.

Good… Kayla is going to be so surprise when we finally tell her that her Wedding planning have been take of care, Linda say.

Yep, by the way when we are sprung the news on that her wedding plans were taking care of, Vince asks.

Soon probably the weekend of WrestleMania, seeing that she will be home here in Connecticut, Linda says.

Ah, yes.. Vince say, as Linda look at o'clock and realize she needs to leave to meet Stephanie and Khloe at the bridal shop for their fitting. As Linda stood, up from the table and kiss Vince bye.

Bye I will be back in a one hour be good. In addition, do not do anything strenuous Vincent, Linda says..

I won't I promise, Vince say.

Linda smile as she walk out the dinner room then put on her coat grabs her car key her purse and walked unlocked the door and walk out the house..

She locked door and then walk head for her car, where she unlocked the door and opened the door and slide in behind the wheel. She pulled the car door close. Then slides the key into the ignition the turn the key and starts the car. Linda drove down the driveway and out and head for the bridal stop.

Twenty-five minutes later Linda arrives at the bridal shop and park her car and turn the off the car, and unbuckle her seatbelt and open the door.. She steps out the car, walked close the door, locked the door. She walks into the bridal shop and she was meeting by Stephanie and her granddaughter Khloe who was the flower girl…

Hi, grandma Khloe says, as she walks over her, wrapped her arms around her waist.

Hi, sweetie, Linda says.

Hi, mom Stephanie says.

Hi, Steph, Linda says.

As the sales clerk come out of the backroom carrying two dress.

Here we go, sale clerk says.

They walked into the change room with Khloe. A few minutes later the door open and Khloe step out of the room wearing her flower girl dress..

How do I look grandma, Khloe ask..

You look beautiful sweetie, Linda response.

Khloe does it feel tight on you, Stephanie asks..

No mommy, Khloe says.

You sure Khloe, Stephanie asks again..

Yes, mommy Khloe response.

Come here, Stephanie says. As she pick up Khloe sat her in the chair next to Linda..

Does it feel tight when you sit in the chair, Stephanie asks.

Nope, mommy Khloe response.

Okay, then Stephanie says. As Khloe stood up from the chair and walked back into the change room with Stephanie. A few minute later the door and Khloe walk out and walked over Linda sat down..

Mommy will be out in a few minutes grandma, Khloe says..

Okay, Linda says… A few minute later the door open and Stephanie step out of the room wearing her dress…

Wow mommy you looked beautiful, Khloe says…

I agree Khloe girl, Linda says, as she stood up and walked over Stephanie.

It doesn't feel tight any way on me, Stephanie says.

Are you sure mommy Khloe says, as Linda chuckle.

Yes, I am sure Khloe, Stephanie says..


	24. Chapter 24-Surprising Mike & Kayla

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 24 surprising Mike and Kayla

Mike and Kayla arrive home Wednesday morning. Mike drop Kayla off at the Titan Towers and then drove off toward their home in Greenwich, Connecticut… Mike was at a red light; his cellphone rang and hit the talk button.

Hello, he said.

Hi, Mike its Linda, she says...

Hi, Linda, what's up, Mike asks.

Well, it there any way you can come by the house this morning, Linda response.

Yes, I will be right over Mike says…

Good see you soon, then, Linda says...

Yep, see you soon, bye, Mike says...

Bye, Linda says... As they hang up the phone.

The light change and he drove toward the McMahon house instead of head toward home. A few minutes later he pulled into the driveway and drove up the driveway and parks the car… he got out the car, and walked toward the house, and then he push the bell door, and a few minutes later the door open revealing Linda stand there..

Hi, there Mike, Linda says smiling.

Hi, Mike says...

Come on in, Linda says as Mike walk in the house and she closes the door behind him…

Is everything okay with Vince, Mike asks…

Vince is fine, the reason I ask you over is there is something that Vince and I want to talk you about, Linda says.

Oh, okay. Mike says...

Linda walks into the dinner room Mike followed her into the dinner room and there was Vince sitting at the table looking over wedding plan for Mike and Kayla.

Hi, Vince, Mike says.

Hey Mike, Vince says, as Linda sat down at the table and Mike took a seat.

What all this, Mike asks...

This is you're and Kayla wedding plan Vince and I have been planning the wedding since his hip surgery, Linda response.

Wow, she is going to be surprise, Mike says...

Yes, she is Linda says…

Is there anything I can do, Mike asks…

Well, everything is taking care of Mike, but one thing, Vince response...

Oh, and what that, Mike ask.

The vest do you want it to sliver or light blue, Vince asks…

Um- sliver, Mike response…

Okay, then sliver it is, for you, Linda says….

The RAW after WrestleMania is going to be great then with a Wedding Mike says…

Actually, Mike the Wedding is schedule for Saturday April 13, 2012, at precisely 4:00 pm, at St. Mary church here in Greenwich, Linda response.

Even better, Mike says…

Yep, Vince says… Linda grabs her cellphone, hit speed dial and the cellphone dial Kayla cellphone... a few minutes later the phone began to rang, and then she picks up...

Hello, Kayla McMahon speaks, she says…

Hi, there sweetie its mom, Linda says...

Hi, mom is everything okay with daddy, Kayla asks...

Your dad is fine, listen sweetie by any change can you and Mike come to dinner tonight, Linda ask.

I don't see why not mom, I will tell him when he come to picks me up later, Kayla says.

Good sweetie, I will you and him later, and then Linda says...

Yes, mom I have to go I have a meeting, bye mom, Kayla say...

Bye sweetie, Linda, says, as Kayla hang up her cellphone...

Mike smiles,

Looks like you and Kayla will be enjoy us for dinner there Mike, Vince says…

Looks that way, I need to go care of taking of something before I picks up my fiancé gorgeous later, bye, Mike says, as he stood up from the chair.

Bye Mike, Vince & Linda say unison...

As Mike walk out of the dinner room and then out of the house… and he got back in his car and drove away…

We are going to tell Kayla about the Wedding tonight Vince, Linda say...

You change your mind huh, Vince says...

Yes. I think I will make her favorite meal, for dinner Linda say...

Hours later, Mike went to picks up Kayla from Titan Towers, he parks the car in her usually spots, and the he got out the of car and walk toward Titan towers opened door an walk into the building he smile at the security guard and then walked over to the elevator…

He press the button the doors slide open and he step onto the elevator and press the button for the top floor where the offices are... The doors slide close and the elevator went up to its destination. When it arrive at the top floor the doors slide opened again Mike step off the elevator and walked down the hallway toward the receptionist who was sating there.. He smile at her and she smile back as he walk by her…

He arrive at Kayla office where her secretary Jane was working but looking up to see Kayla fiancé Mike Mizanin.

Hi, Mr. Mizanin, Jane says politely.

Hi, Jane is my fiancée busy, Mike says…

Nope, you can go, Jane says.

Thanks Jane, Mike say.

Your welcome, she says.

He walk into the office and there was his fiancée Kayla placing some papers in a folder, when she heard footstep and looked up and saw him she smile at him.

Hi, there baby, she says...

HI, yourself gorgeous, you ready to go, Mike says, as he walk over to her lean down kissing her on the lips...

Yep, we are going to my parent for dinner tonight, is that all right with you, baby, Kayla ask...

Sure, I love your mom cooking, Mike says, as she stood up from the chair. He smiling mischievous at her, and she know exactly what his smile meant…

Behave yourself, Mister, Kayla says, as she gathering her things. Mike took her briefcase and they walked out of the office together...

Jane, can you please see that Stephanie get this folder. In addition, if she has any questions she can see me in the morning, Kayla says...

Sure thing Kayla you have a nice evening, Jane, says, as she took the folder from Kayla...

We will, and good night Jane, Kayla say...

Good night, Kayla and Mr. Mizanin, Jane say...

Good night, Jane Mike says... As they walk away and head for the elevator.

They took the elevator down to the lobby once the elevator arrives down stairs the doors slide open and they step off the elevator together holding hands they fingers laced together.. They walked out the building and head of the car and they got in the car and buckle the seatbelt and then Mike star the car and then drove off toward Greenwich and McMahon house…

Hour later they arrives at McMahon house Mike pulled into the driveway and drove up the driveway and park the car, and they unbuckle they seatbelt and got out of the car. They walk toward the house where Kayla push the doorbell and a few minute later the door open and revealing Linda standing there.

Hi, there come on in, Linda say...

Hi, mom Kayla say, as they walk into the house and Linda close the door behind them...

Hi, boy something sure smell good, Mike say...

Thank you, it Kayla favorite meal, Linda say...

You mean chicken cordon bleu, Kayla say...

Yep... Linda say...

Well, it not my birthday seen that my birthday is in October, Kayla says… so what the occasion mom.

Well, dad and I have a surprise for you, Linda, says, as she walk in the livingroom Mike and Kayla followed her into the livingroom.

Hi there, Vince says...

Hi, daddy Kayla say, as she walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek… and then she sat down next him. So what is this surprise that you and mom have me?

Well, princess, mom and I has been very busy planning your wedding, Vince response...

What, I thought I postponed my wedding until you recovery for hip surgery… Kayla says…

Yes, but you didn't have to princess, Vince says...

But- Vince place his finger on her lips.

Shush princess, and listen to me, I am going to be fine to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day nothing is gonna to stop me from do that. Your wedding day is Saturday April 13, 2013, and on that day, I will be walking you down the aisle at precisely 4:00 pm at St. Mary church, Vince says…

Thank you daddy Kayla say, with tears in her eyes, and hugging him and he wrapped his arms around her…

Your very welcome princess, Vince says...

When they pull out of the embraced Kayla stood up from the couch and walk over to her mom and hugging to her…

Thank you mom, for planning my wedding, Kayla says…

Your very welcome baby girl, Linda say…

When they pulled out of the embraced and looked at each other smiling.

Now there is one thing that you and Mike need to do, and that is go get your married license, Linda say...

That we can do right honey, Mike say.

Yep, tomorrow morning we get our married license, Kayla say…

Good…


	25. Chapter 25 Miz vs Jericho

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 25 Monday night RAW

_**March 11, 2013**_, as the days continues to countdown to the WrestleMania 29… The road to the WrestleMania continues to heat up on RAW. As RAW, invade in the Bankers life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. RAW was in full swing, with matches goes by….

We get a behind the scene look at Triple H's journey back to the ring to Challenge brock lesnar, chronicling his time in the gym, working out alongside Cena and Miz… watching on as Vince recovered from hip surgery…

During the New Age Outlaws match against Rhodes Scholars, who should interrupt it none other than brock lesnar. Cody makes tracks and hightail it out of the ring, before Lesnar arrives… Lesnar marches on the ring with heyman in tow.

Billy Gunn tries to cut off lesnar at the pass, but lesnar with knees to the head and face and then proceed to drop Billy Gunn with a F-5, but he wasn't down yet, he grab Road Dogg and proceed to give him a F-5 to send a message to Triple H…

Heyman had a mic and began mock, the notion, that the "game is on" as Lesnar doesn't play games, he destroys people. Heyman wonders what Triple H must be going through, with HBK's arm being broken, by Lesnar, Vince's hip broken, his wife crying over her uncle's condition, and now Lesnar stands tall over the last vestiges of Triple H's friends and family. Heyman has an answer for Triple H, as far as his challenge to Lesnar: Yes!

There's a but though, they accept... on the condition that Lesnar get to name the stipulation, and Triple H won't until the last minute. If the Game refuses to play the rule or decline the match, he will be a disappointed to his fans, his family and his wife. heyman has two words for everyone brock lesnar…. Therefore, Heyman and Lesnar are attempt to blackmailed Triple H and the McMahon in order for Triple H to gets his hands of Lesnar...

After Lesnar attacking New Age Outlaws two more matches went by, then they show a video package of Cena and rock… "letter from the sky" playas we see the rock triumphing at last year WrestleMania 28. How it's eaten up John Cena and affected him professionally and his progressively worse year in 2012, from extreme rule, to survivor series…

then Cena wins the Royal rumble and now has a second to chance to right the biggest wrong in his career. Rock says it's not about redemption. Its' about Cena getting his ass kicked while Cena thinks he can win, rock knows he can beat Cena…

after the video package of Cena and the rock, they show the backstage and the Miz in the grange arena...

Hey, there is Miz, it looks like he is waiting on someone, to arrive at the arena, Cole says…

Just then, a long black limo drove into the Bankers life Fieldhouse, the limo come to stop and Miz approach the back door and he open the door and out step Kayla McMahon…

Hey, it's Kayla McMahon, King says…

Hey there baby, Kayla, say sweetly, as Miz kiss her on the lips.

Hey baby, Miz say...

What wrong baby, Kayla asks.

A lot baby, RAW has been hectic from the start baby, Miz response.

What do you mean, hectic from the start, Kayla says...

Well, as the Undertaker was doing his tribute to Paul Bearer Cm punk interrupt him, and then Kane went after punk, Miz say...

You've gotta to be kidding me right, Kayla say...

No… then, Brock lesnar attack New age outlaws and send a message to Triple H for they match at WrestleMania. The match will only take place if Lesnar can picks the stipulation after Triple H sign the contract. There more baby, Miz says...

What else happen for I arrive here, Kayla says…

The shield, Miz says...

Wait let me guess Vickie did nothing right, Kayla says...

Yep… Miz say…

As they went to another match… after the match was over, the ring crew was setting up for Jericho highlight Reel with special guests Wade Barrett and The Miz… Chris Jericho lite-bite jacket and all, make his big entrance. He welcomes everyone to the highlight reel…then he show a clips of the movie the "Marine 3" star the Miz. He introduces the Miz... Jericho is impressed with how the movie exceeds expectation.

They began to jokes about Jericho, lack of set before being rude interrupt, by Wade Barrett. And he decides to show, a "real movie" Dead man down, which featuring Wade for a few brief moments... he talk about how he's ejects tons of letters, from Hollywood, because he is too busy, being the IC champion, and being Wade Barrett.

Really? Really, Wade? Miz says… then Miz mocks Barrett's accent and he says the real reason he won't shut up, about the movie because Wade hasn't won a match in weeks, and will soon lose the IC title. Jericho interrupts with a Jim Carrey, rendition of "really". Barrett tells him to shut it. Jericho reminds him he brought him into the WWE via NXT and has done great, but Jericho's been where Wade has 9 times, and has no problem taking the title for 10th time.

Then Brad Maddox interrupt and attempt to setting up match between Jericho and Miz in his own "unique way, but he is interrupt by Kayla McMahon and the fans where happy to see her again... she grab the mic from Maddox.

Thanks god it Kayla McMahon saving us form Maddox, Cole says…

Hey as he turn to see Kayla McMahon standing there.

Shut up you dumbass. As the fans. You don't even know how to setting up match... it will be Chris Jericho facing off with Miz for the right to face Barrett next week for the IC championship… Kayla says.

As we go to a quick commercial breaks... and when we return from the breaks... we see chinlock by Jericho on Miz, who fights out of the chinlock with elbows, to the gut… Irish whip, by the Miz and he was met with a boot by Jericho. Miz with a series a clotheslines and then Jericho come back with a series a shoulder block and then an axe handle off the top rope. Miz with a boot to the face.

Reverse knife-edge chop by Jericho on the Miz. Miz kick him in the midsection and goes for the backbreaker/neckbreaker combo, nut Jericho shove Miz into the rope, and kick him to gut, and hits a running bulldog, and then goes of the lionsault, but Miz gets his knees up.

Jericho grab Miz leg, and goes for the walls of Jericho, but Miz counters, and looks to lock into the figure four leglock, but this time Jericho counters with the walls. Jericho locks in the walls of Jericho. Moreover, Miz crawls to the rope, as breaking the holds.

Miz rolled out of the ring and Jericho went after him. they fight on the outside of ring, and that when Jericho tosses Miz into Barrett, who ambushed both men, the ref has no chose but throws the match out.

Barrett tries to go after Jericho, but Miz hit him with a left hand, and then Jericho hits baseball slide dropkick, and then he and Miz toss Barrett into the ring. Miz slide into the ring, and setting up for the Skull Crushing Finale, and hits it, and then Jericho wait on Barrett to stand up and he hits the code breakers on him…


	26. Chapter 26 Triple Threat match

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 26- Triple Threat match

_**March 18, 2013**_, 20 the days continue to countdown to the WrestleMania 29. The road to the WrestleMania continues to heat up on RAW. As RAW, invade in Pittsburgh, PA and was at the CONSOL Energy Center. And there a Triple Threat matches, for the Intercontinental Championship when Wade Barrett defends the IC title against The Miz and Chris Jericho… John Cena the number 1 contender for the WWE Championship starts RAW.

Moreover, it 20 days he gets s his opportunity to not only beat the Rock but also become the WWE Champion again. He head to the ring, he was hand a mic, and he sense the presences of rock fans in the crowds tonight... and the fans are splits between him and the rock…

John says you have exactly 20 days to picks asides. In addition, I also has a message for rock, and it is the same as the last time we were in the ring "you time is you, and our time is now." Since Royal Rumble '13, I have been on wave of momentum, head straight for WrestleMania 29 and main event… and I remain focus and I will not make the same mistakes I made last year…

Here come the prime time players of all peoples with O'Neil aka, his uncle "Rufus Pancake Patterson" who called "pancake" because he flatter peoples… Cena was befuddled as to why they're out here, appreciating the effort… Cena say, guys your timing is off, and I hope to see you at WrestleMania 29….

" Rufus" objects, by saying that's why they're out there, no one wants to Cena at Mania, which actually get a agreeing pops, form the male Pittsburgh fans, but they sour moment "Rufus" mentions the prime players are who people wanna to see. He continues by saying reminding some fans about how Darren young looks just like Cena and how he could be on box of Cocoa, or primetime pebbles! I also think that Darren here take Cena you on.

Darren says, oh yea, and you Cena will be crying and weeping on this ramp just like last year, of course after you loser to me tonight. Sound cocky... and Cena gets very serious, by saying so that why you are out here, well then, step into this ring with me right now young. And I will show you what it means to be I main event at WrestleMania.

Cena gets ready to fight Darren young in the very first match of the evening. Darren slide into the ring as referee climbs into the ring. The ref signal for the bell and Cena went right to works of Young, before going for the STF, only to as "pancake" pull young out of the ring as we go to commercial…

We come back from breaks to see Cena still working over Young, and control the match, from the start of match, young is get an education from Cena. Cena does his five moves of doom, and then hitting the five knuckles shuffle on young before polishing him off by hoist Young onto his shoulders while point at WrestleMania 29 sing, and then he thunderous Attitude Adjustment and cover and got the three counts…

Later on in the evening Miz was at the gorilla position with Kayla before his match, as Chris Jericho and Wade Barrett join him… as they waiting to go for they match.. Miz gets a kiss from Kayla before he walk out and head for the ring…

His music began play to and he walks out to entranceway. He did his pose before walk down the ramp and head for the ring… as we go to commercial breaks. When we come back from breaks, we reminded of why the triple threat came about, results of Barrett becoming, physically involved between Jericho and Miz last week. And he trying to take out both potential opponents only to fail and get s skull crushing finale and a code breaker for his efforts…

Jericho enters the ring last, and the ref signal for the bell and the match is underway…. Barrett goes after the Miz first, but Jericho hit him from behind, and nails Barrett with elbow and covers him for only two counts. Barrett is toss to the outside, and Miz rolls Jericho up, for a two counts.

Barrett is knock off the apron, Miz dropkicks Barrett through, he rolls outside, and Jericho flies over the top rope onto both men. Jericho tosses Barrett back into the ring, and he slide in and Barrett headbutt Jericho, who counts with a dropkick for another two counts.

Miz drags Jericho out of the ring, and slide in under the bottom rope and rolls up Barrett for another two counts. Barrett was in the corner when Miz hit corner clothesline and he attempt head up top, but he kick Jericho in the head first before head up to the top rope…

Barrett stop Miz on the top rope and he goes for a superplex on Miz, but Jericho slide into the ring, and hits the tower of doom (powerbomb superplex). All three men are laid out in the ring as we go to another commercial break… When we come back from break, we see Barrett hitting a pumphandle drop on Jericho and cover him for two counts.

Jericho fires back with a chop on Barrett, who come back with a knee to midsection, and then another knee to Jericho then he cover him again and got another two counts. Barrett applies a rear chinlock to Jericho, who fight out, with elbow into the midsection of Barrett, he attempt to Barrett into the rope, but he reverse the Irish whip, but Jericho gets boot up, and hit Barrett in the face.

Jericho hits a clothesline and hits a cross body for another two counts on Barrett. Miz low bridge Jericho and goes up top and hit a double axe handle on Barrett and cover him for another two counts again… Miz grab Barrett from behind hits the backbreaker and goes for the neckbreaker, but Barrett counters shove Miz into the rope hits the winds of change on him and cover him for a two counts only…

Miz take out Barrett with a dropkick and then he goes for the figure four leglock and locks it in on Barrett who is screaming. Jericho come in and hit a lionsault on the Miz! Cover him and one…two…thr- no! Miz kick out at the last split second. Barrett grabs Miz and tosses him outside, he goes for wasteland on Jericho, who float over and grab Barrett's leg and into the walls of Jericho!

Miz is back into the ring, and goes for the skull-crushing finale on Jericho, but Jericho fights it… Barrett charge at both men, who tossed him over the top rope and out to the floor. Jericho hits the code breaker on Miz! Barrett pushed Jericho to the out, attempts to steal the pinfall. One...two...thr- no, Jericho pulls Barrett out of the ring and tosses him hard into the barricade...

Jericho slide into the ring and cover Miz, for another near fall. Miz plants Jericho with DDT and cover him for a two counts only. Miz misses clothesline in the corner Jericho hits dropkick on Barrett knocking him off the apron...

Jericho turn around Miz drops him with a boot to the face, cover him and one…two…thr- no, Jericho kick out at the last minute. Jericho with a chop to Miz. Jericho misses an enziguri on Miz; back and forth, they go… Jericho rolls up Miz for another two counts…

Jericho swing wild and misses Miz caught him hits the Skull-Crushing finale on him. Miz rolls Jericho over to cover him when Barrett sneak in and rolls Miz up and the three counts to retain the Intercontinental championship in a hard fought contest against to former Intercontinental champions…

Miz look disgust as Barrett holds the Intercontinental title…Miz come backstage looking rejects that he didn't win the Intercontinental championship back from Barrett. Kayla smile at him. He sat down next to her…

Hey, it only a matter of time before you will be back in the ring with Barrett in a one on one match... And I know that you will be beat him for the Intercontinental championship baby, Kayla say softly to him...

Thanks for the vote of confident baby, Miz says, as he leaned in and kissing her gently on the lips…


	27. Chapter 27 Friday night Smackdown

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 27- Friday night Smackdown

_**March 22, 2013**_, as the days continues to countdown to the WrestleMania 29. The road to the WrestleMania continues to heat up on Friday night Smackdown. Friday night Smackdown began with Miz TV.

Miz welcomes Randy Orton and Sheamus and ask them who their new partner will be now that Ryback is out… Randy says big show helped them out Monday night on RAW and that's his choice. Sheamus says he doesn't trust big show, but he agrees with Randy on their new partner for their six-man tag team match at WrestleMania 29…

Randy says, I'd rather have the giant on our side, instead of fighting him, and then big show comes out to the ring and shares his thought. Miz says I know about not trusting show. Big show say, your opinion doesn't matter here, Miz, and you should just sit there and shut up. Kayla who was sitting at the gorilla position shook her head.

Big show says, we don't have to like each other, but if we work together, there's no one that can stop us, even the Shield. Sheamus say we have beat hell out of each other several times, and you are great opponent big show, but you also devious and I need to know if I can trust you for this match...

All four men start to argue about trusting each other, and then Booker T comes out to the entranceway… Booker say, I need to know if the three of you can work together... so we will get an answer tonight, because the thre of them will team up in six man main event tag team match, against 3MB…

When all four men come backstage Kayla looked up at them and shook her head, Miz looked at his fiancée.

Hey, what with the head-shaking baby, Miz ask…

Growing men acting like children a few minute ago Kayla response…

Big show was putting the match because you might have a match with Barrett for the Intercontinental championship... Cena is busy taking on rock. Stephanie and I decide on big show for the match... Kayla says...

Thank you Kayla big show says…

Your welcome, I suggested that you put your ego aside and beat the hell out of the shield at WrestleMania. Now Miz darling you need to get ready for you match. Kayla says…

Later on, Miz come back to the gorilla position and sat down next to his fiancée Kayla who was working hard running Smackdown. He watches the pervious match that broke down and ends in a no contest. His match was next and he was taking on Antonio Cesaro in a nontitle match, with Wade Barrett on commentary…

Wade Barrett went out first and then Cesar was in the ring waiting on his opponent the Miz to make his entrance. His music began to play and Kayla gave him as quick kiss before he walk out. He walks out to the entranceway he did his pose before head to the ring, and climb onto the apron of the ring. Then he steps through the rope into the ring.

The bell sound and the match was underway, they circle one another, before tie up, Miz broke tie up and went to work on Cesaro. Cesaro caught Miz with a knee to face, cover him and got a near fall on him. Cesaro applies a three –quarters facelock to the Miz, who fought out of the hold with elbows to the midsection of Cesaro he whip him into the rope, Cesaro tries to stop to him, but Miz knees him in the midsection again.

Miz hit a corner clothesline on Cesaro, and followed up by climb to the top rope and hits double axe handle on Cesaro. Cesaro swung wild miss Miz who duck and dropkick him in the knee…

Miz grab Cesaro leg and working on it, before he applies the figure four leglock to Cesaro, who tap out immediate… Miz began trash talk to Barrett who was sitting the announcer table doing commentary during the match…

Wade took off the headset, stood up, walks toward the ring, but stop. As Miz grab Cesaro leg and applies the figure four leglock again, as Barrett walked around the ring...

Miz let go of the figure four leglock, stood up, and looked at Barrett… Who took off the Intercontinental title raises in the air, as dares him to get in the ring with him… but Barrett choice not too.


	28. Chapter 28 Miz vs barrett

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 28 Miz vs. Barrett

_**March 25, 2013**_, with 13 days to go until WrestleMania 29. The road to the WrestleMania continues heated to up on Monday night RAW. Monday night RAW, invade the Wells Fargo Center, in Philadelphia, Penn. RAW was in full swing with matches going by; Triple H and Miz were at the gorilla position with Kayla.

They were recap the contract signing and stipulation reveal from last week. When Triple H music hits and he walk to the entranceway, and he dos his thing as Cole and Lawler list Triple H's credentials from his 13 World championship to his time in DX and Evolution to his brief time General Manager of RAW… to his of love family…

Triple H says that brock lesnar is a destroyer, someone, who can end careers in heartbeat… I have fought everyday if career in this ring, like my career depend it. Now heyman thinks he has me tapped up against the wall, or painter into the corner. But I have some advice for lesnar: come to WrestleMania 29, like it's your career on the line, because I won't be there to wrestle I will be there to kick your ass Lesnar… short, sweet, but somewhat to the point…

As Triple H takes his leave, Wade Barrett makes his entrance for his upcoming match against the Miz… Barrett shows lack of respect for Triple H. The two men meet in the aisle way, and Barrett is expecting Hunter to make his way around Intercontinental champion, instead of the other way around. Nuh, - uh, Mr. Barrett. Triple H kicks below the belt, and Barrett is left hurting as he supposed to be in action… Next! We go to commercial break…

Non-title match: Intercontinental champion Wade Barrett vs. The Miz.

As we return from break, Barrett is in the ring, nursing his "pride". As Miz makes his entrance, as we recap to Barrett stealing a victory in the triple threat match with Jericho and Miz… Miz mock Barrett, who charges Miz. Miz hits an inverted atomic drop on Barrett, (psychology).

Miz goes for the figure four leglock, but Barrett escapes the ring. Barrett comes back into the ring and Miz hits another inverted atomic drop on him torture Barrett. Miz attempt a Skull crushing Finale, but Barrett escapes again and stall for time on the outside of ring… Miz go out after him, and they go at it on the outside Miz has control of match until Barrett hits a big boot.

Barrett with forearm shots now, he hit knee to gut of the Miz, and cover him for two counts. Miz rolls Barrett up for another near fall… Miz hits the backbreaker and he goes for the neckbreaker but Barrett blocks it by shove Miz into the rope.

Barrett charge Miz who dump him over the top rope to the arena floor… Miz step out onto the apron and leaps off the apron with a double axe handle, and he rolls Barrett back into the ring, slides him, and covers him for another near fall. As we go to breaks…

And when we come back from breaks, Barrett has a cover on Miz who kicks out. We see during the breaks how Barrett regains control of the match, by ramming Miz into the barricade. Barrett with knee to the Miz in the rope, and boot Miz to the outside…

Barrett followed Miz outside and ram Miz lowered back into the apron of the ring, before rolling him back into the ring, he slides in ring and cover him and got bear fall…

Barrett continues to work on Miz back with knee to the back. But Miz come back and send Barrett face first into the turnbuckles. Miz with a forearm shot to Barrett before hitting a running knee lift and then a big boot to the face of Barrett.

Miz hits running clothesline in the corner on Barrett, before head up top, to the top turnbuckles, he come crashing down on Barrett with a another double axe handle and cover him for a another near fall…. Miz setup him for Skull crashing finale, but Barrett block it again, Miz charge him and Barrett hits the Winds of change on Miz, he cover him and Miz kick out at two…

Barrett was get frustrated. Barrett hoist Miz onto his shoulder for Wasteland, but Miz slide out and block big boot, and he goes for the figure four leglock again, Barrett turn it into a small package but only get two counts. Miz dropkick Barrett in the knee and goes for the figure four leglock again, Barrett kick Miz into the ringpost shoulder first, Barrett rolls Miz up for only two counts again…

Barrett with big kicks to the head and cover him again and once again get a two counts… Barrett goes for the bullhammer elbow, but Miz ducks and rolls Barrett up for another near fall.

Barrett tosses Miz onto the apron of the ring, and charges him but Miz duck and Barrett get hang up the rope, and Miz chop block the left knee of Barrett. Miz drag Barrett to the middle of the ring and he applies the figure four leglock, and Barrett tap out…


	29. Chapter 29 Discuss things

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 29- discuss things

After taping Smackdown Mike, Kayla, John and Paul were on the private jet, head back to Connecticut. Kayla cell phone rang, she grabs, and looking at it and it was her sister Steph calling her… She presses the button bought the cellphone up to her ear…

Good morning sis, Kayla says…

Good morning little sis, Stephanie says

What up sis, Kayla asks...

We have added a new match to WrestleMania it involved your fiancée my future brother in law Mike, he will taking on Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental championship, Stephanie response…

Good, I will tell him anything else before we land in Connecticut Kayla asks…

Nope see you see soon little sis, Stephanie response.

Yes, you will sis, bye, Kayla says.

Bye, Stephanie say, as they end the call…

What did Steph want Kayla Paul asks…

Call to tell me that your honey will taking on Barrett for the Intercontinental championship at WrestleMania, it looks like two new champions will be crown at WrestleMania, Kayla says.

That awesome I am going to take that IC title from him, Mike says…

Yep. It could be awesome night, John taking the WWE Championship from the rock, you taking the IC championship from Barrett and you Paul beating Lesnar, Kayla say.

Sounded like a good night for the family, in general, Paul says…

Oh yeah, a good night indeed, John say.

Hey, who idea was it to have Laurinaitis offered to be rock corner at WrestleMania, Mike asks…

I have no idea but I will get to the bottom of that one, because everyone knows that Laurinaitis doesn't like John, Kayla says…

You gotta that right Kayla, John says….

That no secret there John, Paul says….

Most definitely, it began in summer of 2011 and went until June 2012, where Vince fired his ass. However, him popping up on Smackdown and offer to be in rock corner is no coincidence here, in my book, Mike says…

I agree with you Mike on that one, it is no coincidence whatsoever on Laurinaitis wanting to be in the rock at corner at WrestleMania, Paul says…

I look at the script nowhere does it say he is to offer to be rock in corner at WrestleMania, John says.

At the private jet land at the private hanger in Connecticut, they step off the jet, and then got in their cars and drove off… Hour later Kayla and Paul walking into Titan Towers and took the elevator up to the top floor. When the elevator arrives at it destination the doors slide open they step off the elevator walked toward they office... When they got stop by Vince.

Good morning you two, Vince say.

Good morning Paul says...

Good morning, Kayla says...

How did the Smackdown taping go, Vince asks…

Um well it went fine, but there was one thing, Paul says...

And what is this one thing, Vince asks.

Um- John Laurinaitis appearance and offering to be in the rock corner at WrestleMania, who bright idea was that dad, I mean it is no coincidence that Laurinaitis doesn't like John your son in law, he could have cost John a victory at WrestleMania, which would be very wrong, Kayla response…

I agree with Kayla on this Vince, Paul says...

It wasn't anyone idea, Vince asks

Then that mean he took it upon his himself, to offer to be in rock corner and cost John the title and victory at WrestleMania. He would do anything to get back at John for what happened last year… Kayla says.

Yeah and he bought Lesnar back and we all saw what he did, and now Vickie bring him back and he cause more havoc, we need to do something about the peoples who are in charge of RAW and Smackdown that they have very limited power in sign talents, Paul says..

Most definitely Paul this has gotta totally out of hands, Vince says…

It not just that the board needs to be reprimand too, they pick Vickie to run RAW, and she has done absolutely nothing to the Shield, or anyone else, but it was other Superstar she be doing something, Kayla says.


	30. Chapter 30 the final RAW

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 30-the final RAW

_**April 1, 2013, **_it is the final RAW before WrestleMania who will gain momentum going to the WrestleMania. Kayla was sitting at the table in the hotel room, working on the final Raw before WrestleMania. She was not feeling when she woke up this morning. She has been in the bathroom several times during the night well into this morning…. The door to the hotel room open and in walk her sexy handsome fiancé Mike carrying a cup, and she smile at him...

AW, you bought me some coffee, Kayla say in sweetly voice.

Um no this is not coffee my love, Mike says, as he sat down next to her.

If it is no coffee then what it is, Kayla asks, with a smile...

The lady in coffee shop gave me tea with some honey and lemon she say it will help you stomach, seeing that you have been throw up, Mike response...

Mike you someone that I was throwing up, Kayla says...

Not in some many words, I told her my fiancée wasn't feeling well, and she told me tea with honey and lemon would help you, Mike says...

Thank you baby, Kayla says, as she took sip of the tea...

Your welcome, Mike says, as he kisses her on the head...

I am worried though, especially with our wedding is next Saturday, Kayla says...

I know baby, maybe you have a little virus or maybe you ate something that disagree with you, that all, Mike says.

I hope honey, but I should make a doctor appointment with my doctor, Kala say.

I understand baby I will go with you, Mike say.

You are so good to me, Kayla says, with a smile and gently kisses him on the lips...

Kayla calls her doctor and makes appointment for Tuesday afternoon.

Tuesday afternoon is my appointment, Kayla says.

Okay, Tuesday afternoon we will go see your doctor and found out what is wrong with you, Mike says….

Yep, but well will be going to the hospital because my doctor will be at the hospital, Kayla says...

All right, no problem, Mike says…

During the day things were fine, for Kayla she was able to working on the final RAW script. Hours later she and Mike left the hotel and head for the Version Center in Washington, DC. Everyone who was going to be on the shows was there…. When Kayla and Mike walking into the arena… Mike head for the catering area, while Kayla head for their lockerroom.

There you are, the voice calling out to Kayla…

Is there problem here Kayla says, not too happy with the person who is calling out to her at this very moment… barely in the arena and someone is looking for her, already…

What with attitude Kayla, heyman says...

Heyman do me a favor and beat it, I am not in a very good mood this evening, so take a walk, all right Kayla says.

Boy, someone is testy. Are you setup about WrestleMania and what is going to happen to your family in general, Heyman says

You know what you walrus in about two second you're gonna to find yourself locked in a room with the Undertaker if you get lost. Then you will not be making at appearances at WrestleMania or being the corners of lesnar or punk, if you catch my drift heyman, Kayla says…

You think that I am scare of the Undertaker Kayla. Here is a newsflash for you I am not scared of him, he is an over the hill man who will be beat at WrestleMania by my client Cm punk the best in the world, Heyman, says

You should be scared of me heyman, the voice say, from behind him, as he froze at the sound of the Undertaker voice...

What the matter heyman the cat gotta your tongue right now, Kayla says, smiling. He turns around looks up to the Undertaker who was towering over him…

I believe I heard Kayla telling you to beat it, Undertaker says… as heyman took off for safety...

Thanks Taker, Kayla says.

Any time Kayla. I loved intimidate that walrus as you call him, Undertaker says.

Sorry, about how this storyline is turning out for you, Kayla says…

Hey, it is not your doing Kayla. Undertaker says.

Yeah, I know but the writers are being lazy, Kayla say…

True, I had better stuff with Batista, Michaels, Triple H, Orton and even Kane, this stuff is or what the words, Undertaker say...

Stupid would be the words you are looking for. I mean they gotta Cena saying things that are half-true. Stephanie and he are having a hard time explain things to Khloe, who kept asked why the male fans are booing her daddy, and chant Cena sucks…. I feeling bad for Steph and John, Kayla say... Just then, Paul walks up to them...

Hi there, Kayla Taker, Paul says...

Hey, Paul, Taker says.

Hi, what up Kayla ask...?

Did you see the final script, Paul response?

Yes and I am not happy about it, either Paul, Kayla says...

Something needs to be done about the writers for RAW immediately tonight shows is garbage, if you ask me, Kala asks, she walks away.

She is not happy, Paul say...

Do you blame her, Taker says.

No, Paul says...

Hours later RAW began with John Cena cuts promos, and the fans were all over him, Kayla shook her head, she knows her niece Khloe must be watching right now, and they are going to be more questions for Stephanie.

After Cena, promos there were two matches, before Shawn Michaels come out and he cuts another promos, and then Triple H joins him the ring, and then heyman and lesnar comes out… After this promo, a quick commercial breaks, when we return for break, Michael Cole introduce The Miz who on commentary for the next match involved his WrestleMania opponent Wade Barrett.

Michael Cole announced that the match between Miz and Wade Barrett is on the Pre-show for the Intercontinental title, and Kayla was angry backstage… Miz talking about he is going to beat the Barrett and take back the Intercontinental championship. After the match, Miz stood up stare at Barrett who was in the ring...

When Miz came backstage, he saw Kayla face… she was on the phone with Stephanie...

Steph, who bright idea was it to place the Intercontinental Championship on the Pre-show, Kayla asks,

It wasn't me Kayla, Stephanie response.

I gather that much Steph, but whom, Kayla says...

I don't know Kayla, I am not happy that the intercontinental Championship is defending on the Pre-show like you are, but it is too late to change it, now Stephanie says.

It fucks up Steph, honestly, another match could have been on the pre-show and let the Intercontinental championship be defending later in the night, Kayla says...

I know sis, I have to go, your nephew is a asleep on the couch, love you and see you tomorrow, Stephanie say...

Love you too bye Kayla says...


	31. Chapter 31 visiting the doctor

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 31- visiting the doctor

After Monday night RAW, Kayla, Mike, John, Paul, Randy boards the private jet and flew back to Connecticut. Later in the day Kayla and Mike, head over to Hospital where Kayla doctor Amber Jones was for the day… Ten-minute later Kayla was sitting on a bed with Mike by her side talking to Dr. Jones…

Since early yesterday morning, I have the worst stomachaches, ever, Dr. Jones I throw up several times, Kayla says...

Okay. Well you don't a have fever or any other flu like symptoms, so it two possibility here, Kayla. One it could be a touch of food poisoning or your nerve because you're wedding is next Saturday, Dr. Jones says...

Is there something you can do Dr. Jones Mike says...

Yes, let me take some blood from you and ran some tests. And I will bring you the results okay, Dr. Jones, asks...

Okay Dr. Jones, Kayla says...

Good, Dr. Jones say, as she took some blood from Kayla and walk out of the hospital room to run the tests on the blood she just took from Kayla McMahon.

Mike sat next to Kayla on the hospital bed, wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder...

I hope it my nerve because ours Wedding day is fast approaching, Kayla say…

Me too, baby Mike says…

A fifteen-minute later Dr. Jones walk back into the hospital room with test results.

I am okay right, Dr. Jones? Kayla asks, getting nervous…

The reason you been throwing up Kayla, Dr. Jones say.

Oh god it food poisoning, I am going to die, Kayla says, frantically.

No, you're not going to die Kayla. When was your last period? Dr. Jones asks...

February I think, Dr. Jones, I am not really sure, everything has been very heck lately with WrestleMania coming up, and our wedding fast approaching Kayla response…

Mmm. Well congratulations are in order for you two, because you are pregnant Kayla Dr. Jones say with a smile...

Oh my, Kayla says, as Mike started to beam.

Are you sure Dr. Jones, Mike says.

Absolutely Mike, Congratulations, I want to see you in June Kayla okay, Dr. Jones say...

Dr. Jones when is Kayla due, Mike asks...

December, Dr. Jones responded.

Okay Dr. Jones. Thank you, Kayla says...

Your welcome, Dr. Jones, says she walk out of the hospital room leaving Mike and Kayla alone...

We're pregnant, Kayla says with a smiling and Mike smile too…

Yep. We're having baby, Mike says, as he kiss her on the lips gently, Kayla had tears in her eyes.

Are those happy tears, Mike asks.

Yes, I am so happy baby, Kayla response

Me too, Mike says….

They walk out the hospital room, then out of the hospital, got in the car, and Mike drove away and head for home…

So, whom do you want to tell first, Mike asks?

Well, we don't have to tell anyone until after we're married, Kayla response.

Yeah, but we should tell family first, and then everyone else can found out, later, Mike says…

Okay we can tell family first, Kayla says…

Good, how does Chicken and veggies sound for dinner? Mike asks, as she turned a shade of green.

Ewww, please baby, no chicken just thinking about it is making me want to throw up, Kayla says, as Mike chuckles…

What do you want pickles and ice cream, Mike says...

Ewww, Michael Gregory gross, Kayla say make a face. And Mike chuckles some more at the face she was making after he mention pickles and ice cream….

Hours later Linda and Vince come over for dinner along with Stephanie and John. After dinner, as Mike began to clean up the dinner dishes, Linda was going to help but Mike stops her. Once he put the dinner dishes in the dish machine and the start dishes machine. He walks out of the kitchen and head for livingroom where everyone was.

Mom and dad, Mike and I have something to tell you, Kayla says, as Vince try to read his daughter…

Is everything okay Kayla, you and Mike aren't calling off the wedding are you, Vince say...

No Vince, everything is great between us, and the wedding is still on, Mike say...

Mom and dad how do you feel about another grandchild, Kayla says with a smile… as Stephanie and Linda eyes got wide, and they mouth hang up and John and Vince sat there shock…

A baby? Vince says.

Of course baby Vince, Linda says

Yes, daddy I am pregnant, Kayla says, as Linda stood up walked over them...

Congratulations sweetheart, Linda say hugging her daughter, and she hugged Mike too...

Thanks mom, Mike says.

When are you due Kayla, Stephanie asks...

December, Dr. Jones say. Which mean I am a month into pregnancy Kayla says, as John stood up hug his sister in law and then he hug Mike.

December perfect I can plan a baby shower by then, Stephanie says as Linda chuckle...


	32. Chapter 32 WWE Hall of Fame ceremony

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 32- Hall of fame ceremony

The entire WWE Universe jams packed Madison Square Garden for the Hall of fame ceremony. As WWE Superstars and Diva walk, the red carpet into the MSG. after getting ready for the hall of fame ceremony Mike was in livingroom when Kayla walks out of the bedroom. When he turn around when he heard footstep, he saw his fiancé Kayla looking radiant, beautify and gorgeous in her evening gown, she took his breath away.

Wow, baby you look breathtaking, Mike says, as Kayla smile at him...

Why thank you baby. And you know flattering will get you anything, Kayla response…

Very true, (as he place his hand on her stomach the home of their baby) if you do not feel well late tell me, okay, Mike says…

I, Kayla Elizabeth McMahon promise to tell you if I do not feel well, Kayla says.

Good, Mike says, as he kisses her gently on the lips...

They walk out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. When the elevator reach the lobby the elevator doors slide open and they walked out of the elevator and then out of the building and got into the limo that was there waiting for them…

The limo pull away from the building and head for MSG, a little later, the limo pulled up to MSG, the chauffeur step out the limo and walked around the limo and open the door. Mike step out of the limo first, and he held out his hand and Kayla slip her hand into his and step out if the limo, with Mike help.

The fans began cheer, when they saw Mike and Kayla McMahon together they waves to the fans before they walk into MSG, and head for they seats… Linda saw them ad smiling as they approach her…

Hi there, you two, Linda says...

Hi, mom Kayla says, as he lean in kiss her on the cheek.

Hi, Mike says, as he too kisses Linda on the cheek.

How are you feeling sweetie, Linda ask.

I am okay mom, Kayla response.

They sat down in their seats, and the hall of fame ceremony began… after Mick Foley was inducting to the WWE Hall of Fame. Trish Stratus was next, and Stephanie McMahon Cena comes out next, to a warm welcome by the WWE Universe… Stephanie began to induct Trish Stratus, the fans chanting-

We love the McMahon women! They chant, as Stephanie smiled…. Kayla chuckles at her sister face. Linda laughs too at Stephanie face she was flush as the male's fans were chanting they love the McMahon women….

Yeah, well the McMahon women are spoken for, Stephanie says.

We still love you anyway, the male's chants…

Stephanie chuckles and she continues her inducts of Trish Stratus, who comes out to a nice ovation…. While Trish was speak, Mike whisper in Kayla ear…

Are you feeling okay baby, Mike whisper…

Yea, I am feeling okay so far, Kayla whisper back…

After Trish Stratus, Booker T was next, he was followed by Bob Backlund, and he was inducting by Maria Menounos… Bob Backlund comes out, he began to talk, and he praise John Cena for his work ethic… Vince McMahon comes out and has some fun with him.

After Backlund inducting, Vince McMahon comes out to huge ovation, from the WWE Universe… the fans chanting-

Thank you Vince… fans chant…

No, I needed to thank you, Vince says…

Vince began his inducted of Donald Trump…. The fans were having some fun with Vince, when he says he considers him a handsome elderly gentleman, but I was ugliest bald man ever. And someone in the crowd yelled Hulk Hogan, and everyone cracked up, at that….

Vince introduced Donald Trump… the fans were booing the hell out of Donald Trump, all this time, which cracking up Vince. Vince asked, the crowd of they would let him comes out first before they boo him…

After Donald Trump was inducting into the WWE Hall of Fame the last person to be induct was Bruno Sammartino next by Arnold Schwarzenegger, Arnold began his inducting of Sammartino, who comes out to a huge standing ovation by everyone…. After his speech all, the hall of fame comes onto the stage with inductors… Vince and Bruno shook hands and hugged too; end the 2013 Hall of fame….


	33. Chapter 33 WrestleMania 29

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 33- WrestleMania 29

_**April 7, 2013, **_WrestleMania 29, invade MetLife, stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Right before WrestleMania 29 was to begin, The Miz had his match, with Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental championship. Kayla gave her fiancée a quick kiss before he head comes for his match.

His music hits, he walked out a nice pop from the WWE Universe. He did his poise and head for the ring, he climb into the ring, and poise again… then he waiting on his opponent Wade Barrett... out next come the Intercontinental champion Wade Barrett, who made his way to the ring. The bell sound and they go at it. Barrett with a quick pin attempt of Miz early on, but Miz kicks out at two.

Barrett with a big knee, to the gut of Miz, in the corner, he then began to taunts the fans, and hits Miz with right hands. Barrett picks up Miz and lay him on the top turnbuckles, and beat him with forearms shots. Barrett then kicks Miz in the gut again, and he over him and only get a two counts on the Miz who kick out. Barrett keeps Miz ground with Knees to the head of Miz.

Barrett whips Miz across the ring into the corner, and then he runs in a big boot by Miz and goes down. Miz then ducks a clothesline and make his comeback. Miz hits the neckbreaker and backbreaker combo on Barrett and cover him for a two only…Barrett counters with a wasteland attempt but Miz block it. Miz grabs Barrett for the skull crushing finale, but Barrett block it.

Barrett catches Miz with winds of change cover him for only two counts. He set up for the bullhammer elbow, but Miz avoids the bullhammer elbow, and lock in the figure four leglock on Barrett. Somehow Barrett make it to the bottom rope, break the hold. Barrett rake Miz's eyes behind the ref., back., and then he hits wasteland on Miz, cover him again, for a close two counts only on Miz, who kick out at the last minute…

Miz take down Barrett again, and lock in the figure four leglock again, and this time in the middle of the ring and Barrett has no choice but to tap out end the match... the bell sound the fans erupt…

Here is your winner. And new Intercontinental Champion the Miz! Justin announcer, as the ref. hand the Miz the Intercontinental title who held it up in the air… Kayla was smiling backstage….

Miz goes and celebrate the win with fans and his mom who was in the crowd… Miz head backstage where he was greeting with smile from Kayla he lean down and she gave him another kiss.

Congrats baby, Kayla says.

Thank you baby, Miz says...

As he gets congrats from Stephanie, Vince and Linda…. The night start pretty good for the McMahon family, Miz win his match… WrestleMania begin with Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big show take on the Shield, and big show betrays his teammate, and costs them the match, which did not sit well with Stephanie and Kayla…

Much later on the in the night, Triple h had his match with brock lesnar and it was a brutal match to say the least, but in the end Triple H prevail and beat Lesnar, in a No hold barred match and he wrestling career is still alive… When hunter comes through the curtain Mandy was there to greet her husband with hug, and kiss, and then they walk off walk toward the trainer room…

It was time for the main event WrestleMania, John Cena versus the rock from the WWE Championship… Stephanie kisses John good luck before he makes his entrance.

Good luck daddy, Khloe says, as she kisses him.

Thanks you princess John says, as John music hits and he walk out to the entranceway, as Khloe sat next to her auntie Kayla...

I hate it when they boos daddy, Khloe says...

I know you do munchkin, Kayla says…

Rock was next after the formal introduction. The bell sound and the match was underway. Back and forth, they went, Cena control the match, he was o nth offense more than the rock was…. When rock hit the rock bottom, he thought he had the victory over Cena, but Cena kick out of the rock bottom. Back and forth, they continued to go, rock hits another rock bottom but Cena kicks out again. Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on the rock who kicks out at two just barely kicks out…

Rock hits the spinebuster and the people elbow, but once again Cena kick out refuse to stay down… more back and forth we go, another rock bottom and another kicks out… rock looked fans he was get frustrated that he can't put Cena away. Rock goes for another rock bottom, but this time counter again into the Attitude adjustment and hits it, and comes away with the victory and the WWE Championship…

Khloe was jump up down and backstage that her daddy win the WWE Championships… Cena sit in the middle of the ring, looking exhausted he smile as he hand the WWE title by the ref. he stand up and looked at the WWE title, and the fans get him amount decent of love.

Yeah now they cheer my daddy, Khloe say… as everyone laugh. As Cena celebration in the ring, firework went off over the Stadium….

When John come backstage, Khloe ran to him and wrapped her arms around him… John place his hand on her back, and lean down kiss her on the head… Before Stephanie, embrace her husband…


	34. Chapter 34 Miz title defense

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 34- Miz title defense

_**April 8, 2013, **_WWE was still in East Rutherford, New Jersey, Monday night RAW was at the IZOD Center, just 24 hours after WrestleMania, 29, and record crowds of 80,676 WWE Universe fans jams packed MetLife Stadium for WrestleMania…. Monday night RAW, begin with new WWE Champion John Cena, after Cena promos.

After one match, it was time for the Miz to defend his newest win Intercontinental championship against the former champion Wade Barrett…

Be careful baby, Kayla says to Mike, and gave him kiss..

I will baby, Mike says… as his music hits and he walk entrance way and pose with the Intercontinental Championship, and then he make his way to the ring to defend the title…

He hops onto the apron onto the ring, and step through the rope and hand held the title in the air… He then hand it to the ref. the bell sound and the match was underway. Barrett starts out with right hand to the Miz and whip him into the corner but Miz float over Barrett, hits a clothesline, and kick a to the head of Wade and cover him for a two counts only.

Miz whip Barrett into the corner and charge him but Barrett dump over the top rope to the apron of the ring. Barrett swing and miss as Miz slide in the ring under the bottom rope, and rolls up Barrett for a near fall again. Barrett was in the corner and Miz climb the rope and began to deliver 10 punches to the head of Barrett.

After another clothesline, he applies a rear chinlock, but Barrett, comes back with an elbow to midsection of the Miz break the hold. Barrett then hit Miz with an elbow to the chest. Miz float over a back suplex and send Barrett to the outside. Then he hit Barrett with a baseball slide dropkick and then a double axe handle off the apron.

Back in the ring, Barrett battle back, and he charge Miz drop dump over the top rope, but Barrett hold onto the ropes, Miz misses a shoulder block Barrett connect with knee, and then he grab Miz neck and delivers a nasty neck breaker on the ring apron. Kayla was scare for her fiancé when she saw him hit his head on the apron and then fall off the apron to the floor area.

We to go commercial break with Barrett in control, but when they return Miz is goes for the corner clothesline, but Barrett ducks and fires off the Winds of change, cover him for a close near fall. Miz rolls out to the ring, to the floor to catch a breath, but Barrett drives his elbow off the apron into the Miz chest on the outside. He rolls Miz back into the ring, and covers him again for another two counts.

Barrett applies a chinlock to Miz, but Miz fight up to his feet and deliver a back suplex to Barrett. Miz start to build momentum in his favor, with big left hands. He attempt Barrett whip, but reverse the whips, but gets a caught with a knee from Miz. Barrett charge him Miz sidestep but, and goes for the backbreaker, and hit it, and then he tries to neckbreaker but flub up, and the crowd them know about it.

Barrett stand up in the corner, and Miz hits the corner clothesline, and climb the ropes to the top rope, and hits another double axe handle on Barrett, cover him for another near fall… Miz began to go to works on Barrett right leg, with knee to the hamstring and setup for the four figure leglock, but Barrett, fight out, and charge Miz who kicks Barrett in the right knee, and he fall to his knees and Miz hit snap DDT cover him again and get another near fall on him..

Barrett tries for wasteland but Miz slide out of it and kicks Barrett in the midsection, Barrett attempt to kicks Miz but he caught Barrett leg, and back trip, him and lock in the four -figure leglock in the middle of ring. Barrett struggle to get the ropes, and he pulled the Miz toward the rope, and makes it, and breaks the hold…

Barrett the climbs the ropes, in the corner, but Miz catches him, he tries for superplex, but Barrett stop it, and he slams Miz head into the steel post and Miz fall the ring, and he looked out of it.. Kayla looked worried backstage when she saw her fiancé head bounce off the steel post.

Barrett revs up, and hit the bullhammer. Moreover, he covers the Miz for victory and won back the Intercontinental championship just 24 hours after lost it at WrestleMania.

Barrett stood over Miz gloat as Miz was out of it…. Kayla took off her headset stood up walked around the table, and head toward the curtain when she grab by her dad..

Dad let me go, Kayla says..

No princess you can't go out there, Vince says.

Yes, I can the match is over, Kayla say..

Princess your pregnant Barrett can't be trust and Mike wouldn't want anything to happen you or your baby, Vince says softy to her so no one can hear him.

Dad I need to see if he is okay, Kayla say..

You can see when he back here, Vince say, as ref help Miz backstage..

Ref help Miz sat down the chair, and Kayla knee down in front of him, and he look daze.

Baby you okay, Kayla asks..

I'm okay baby, Mike say..

You need to get check out by the trainer Kayla asks..

Okay, Mike says, as Kayla help him up and they walk off toward the trainer together...

Coming up next Mike and Kayla wedding.


	35. Chapter 35 The Wedding

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 35- Wedding of Mike and Kayla

The Wedding day finally arrives for Mike Mizanin and Kayla McMahon. It was a beautiful day for Wedding, the weather was perfect, and the temperature was at 60 degree. It was not to hot or too cold for the Wedding. Everyone who was in the wedding party was arrives. Kayla was getting into her wedding dress with some help from Stephanie and Linda. Once she was in her wedding dress, she looks breathtaking.

You look absolutely gorgeous Kayla, Stephanie says.

Thanks Steph, Kayla says, Linda had tears in her eyes, as she look at her youngest in her wedding dress, it literally made her tears up…

Mom you okay, Kayla asks, as she looks at her and saw the tears…

Yes, I am fine wiping away the tears... you look beautiful baby girl, Linda say, as she hugs her….

Thank you mommy and I mean that, Kayla says, as Linda touch her cheek...

Your very welcome baby girl, Linda says…

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door, Stephanie walk over to the door open it slightly to see who was there, and it was Marissa, Stephanie open the door wider for her to enter that when she saw her sister in law in her Wedding dress.

Wow, you look beautiful, Marissa says…

Thanks, Marissa, Kayla says...

Are you ready because there a handsomely elderly gentleman paced around downstairs, Marissa joke, and the four of them laugh, when Marissa referring to Vince...

Yes, I am ready, to get married, Kayla says, as she picked up her bouquet of red roses and gardenia.

As the fours walk out of the bedroom Stephanie, Marissa walks down the staircase and that when Stephanie saw her dad pacing… Linda followed them down the staircase, and right behind her was Kayla.

That when Shane notices his baby sister coming down the staircase, Vince turn around to see Kayla in her wedding dress coming down the staircase, she took his breath away…

Oh, princess you looked beautiful! He says smiling, as the proud father of the bride, on this day…

Thank you daddy, Kayla says, as she kisses him on the cheek…

You're very welcome, princess, Vince says….

Auntie Kayla you look beautiful Declan say

Thank you DJ Kayla says…

Yeah auntie you look beautiful Khloe says…

Thank you Khlo, Kayla says…

We have agreed with DJ and Khloe you looking magnificent Kayla, the ladies say in unions...

Thank you ladies, Kayla says…

I totally agreed with them on how you breathtaking you little sis, Shane says...

Thank you Shane, Kayla says.

Your welcome, Shane says, as he kisses her on the cheek…

They pose for pictures in the livingroom, and then they were family pictures. The picture with Khloe and Declan sitting on either side of Kayla smiling… Then the very last pictures were of Khloe and Declan kissing their auntie on her cheek… After posing for pictures, they walk out of the livingroom and then out of the house there the two limousines were waiting on them to take them to the church.

One final picture outside before getting into the limousines. The first limo had Kayla, Khloe, Stephanie, Linda and Vince. The second limos had Shane, Declan, and the bridal party…

The limos drove down the driveway and out of the driveway and head for the church, the chauffeur hit the horn and here comes the bride played. Meanwhile at the church Mike and his groomsman were there. The guests were all inside the church waiting…

Hey John don't you think it would be a good idea to take him side before Kayla arrives, Paul says.

Yeah come on Mike let go it time to go inside, John say...

Why I want to see Kayla, Mike says…

No can do Mike, Randy says, as John place his hand on his shoulder.

Let go pal, you will see her when she is walking down the aisle on the arm of her father Vince, John says, as they walk up the stairs and inside the church…

Auntie is the church going to be full of guests, Khloe asked,

Yes, Kayla response...

Even Dwayne Johnson is going to be there, Khloe sack.

No, he couldn't make it to the wedding because he is filming a movie, Kayla says…

Oh, but others Superstars and Divas will be there, Khloe say.

Yes, Kayla says, as the limos pulled up to the church…

The chauffeurs open the doors, step out of the limos walk toward the back around the limos, and opened the doors… Everyone step out of the first limo. Vince step out of the second limo, he held out his hand, and Linda slips her hand into his and step out of the limo. Then he help Stephanie step out of the limo next, followed by Khloe.

Vince held out his hand again, and Kayla slips her hand into her father hand, and step out of the limo... All of the groomsman saw her and their smiles she looking beautiful.

She is going to take Mike breath away when he sees her coming down the aisle, Randy says…

Oh, yes indeed, Kofi says…

You look beautiful Kayla, Paul says...

Thanks Paul, Kayla says, as they, all walk into the church together…

Shane walks Linda down the aisle first, followed by Mike parents, after they walk down the aisle… The bridal party was next, and two by two, they walk down the aisle. After the bridal party Stephanie was next, as she walk down the aisle Khloe and Declan were next, and Khloe gentle drop rose petal, the doors behind them close, and Vince and Kayla move into place…

After Khloe and Declan were by altar, the music change, and Trumpet Voluntary begun to play everyone stood up and turn the close doors that were slowly doors revealing Kayla and Vince… Mike began to smile when he saw Kayla in her wedding dress… Kayla saw him smile and she began to smile too.

She definitely took his breath away, and Vince and Kayla slowly proceed to walk down the aisle toward the altar and Mike who continues to smile as he watched with everyone else as Vince escort his youngest daughter down the aisle, Once Vince and Kayla reach the altar the Priest began to speak…

Dearly beloved we are gather together afternoon in the presence of god to witness a bless event the joining of this man and woman together in holy matrimony. The union of husband and wife is intended by god for their mutual love and happy, given each other in prosperity and adversity and, when it is his will, for the procreation of children and their nature. Who gave its woman to this man, Priest ask.

I do, Vince say, as he lift Kayla veil gently kiss her on the cheek, and then shook hands with Mike and then gave Kayla hand to him… Vince walks over to where Linda stands.

Michael Gregory and Kayla Elizabeth have come here today to be joining in holy matrimony. Do you Michael Gregory take Kayla Elizabeth to be your wedded wife to have and hold from this day forward to love, honor and cherish all the day of your natural life, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness, and health until death do you part, Priest ask.

I do, Michael response, while looking into Kayla eyes…

Do you Kayla Elizabeth take Michael Gregory to be your wedded husband to have and hold from this day forward, to love, honor and cherish, all the day of your natural life, for better, or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part, Priest asks…

I do Kayla response.

Michael Gregory repeat after me, I, Michael Gregory take you Kayla Elizabeth to be my wife, my partner in life and my true love, I will cherish our friendship, and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you too. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst time. Through the difficult and the easy time. What may come I will always be there for you. As I have given you, my hand to hold so I gave you my life to keep forever, Priest says

I, Michael Gregory take you Kayla Elizabeth to be my wife, my partner in life, and my true love, I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you too. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and worst time. Through the difficult and the easy time. What may come I will always be there for you. As I have given you my hand to hold so, I gave you my life to keep forever, Michael says…

Kayla, Priest says...

I, Kayla Elizabeth take you Michael Gregory to be my husband, my partner in live and my true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever too. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you too… I will love you faithfully. Through the best and worst time too. Through difficult and the easy time too. What may come I will always there for you. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I gave you my life to keep forever, Kayla says.

As Kayla, hand her bouquets to Stephanie…

The rings please, Priest asks, as Declan walk over to him and the priest took the rings and thank Declan...

These rings as an endless circle that hold the love and fidelity of Michael and Kayla... in the name of the father and the son and Holy Spirit Amen. Michael. Priest says... as Mike took the ring.

Kayla Elizabeth takes this ring as a sign of my love, and fidelity for you. I promise here and now, that I will love you forever, Michael say, as he slide the wedding band onto Kayla ring finger where her engagement ring was…

Kayla, priest says... as Kayla took the ring.

Michael Gregory takes this ring as sign of my love and fidelity for you... I pledge my everlasting love to you. I will love you too forever, Kayla says, as she slides the wedding band onto Mike ring finger...

In as much as Michael and Kayla have consented in wedlock, by the power vested in me by the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife… Michael you may kiss your bride, Priest say...

Mike step closer to Kayla, took her face in his hands, and kiss her and everyone cheers… when they separate.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present you Mr. & Mrs. Michael Mizanin, Priest announced, as Stephanie hand Kayla her bouquet of rose and gardenia.

The music began as Kayla slips her arm through his, and they walk down the aisle together as husband and wife...

Coming up the wedding reception.


	36. Chapter 36 Wedding reception

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 36 wedding reception

After the ceremony, Mike, Kayla, and they wedding party took lot of pictures, before head to the county club where the wedding reception would be… After the two hours cocktail party, all of the guests walk into the main ballroom, and took their seats waiting on the bridal party to enter the room… As the bridal party line up to introduction.

How you are feeling baby, Mike says softly to Kayla, and she looked at him and smile…

I am fine honey, Kayla says softly.

No, nausea? He asks, softly

Nope stop worrying I am going to be just fine tonight, I promise, Kayla says.

I can't help but worrying seeing that you are carrying ours first baby, and we are at our wedding reception, and we are going to be party, and then later on, we are going to be alone and I make to, you know, Mike says..

The doctor say, we can make love later so relax and let joying ours wedding reception, okay handsome, Kayla say, as she touch his face gently...

I will try, Mike say, as he lean and gently kiss her on the lips.

Good, Kayla says…

Introduction next, the matron of honor and the best man, John and Stephanie Cena, the DJ announcer, as John and Stephanie walk into the ballroom together arm and arm…

Khloe slip your arm through Declan, Kayla says...

Okay auntie, Khloe says…

Introduction next, the flower girl and ring bearer, Declan McMahon and Khloe Cena, DJ announcer, as they walk into the ballroom together arm and arm, it was so cute…

You ready Mrs. Mizanin, Mike says, softly...

Yes, Kayla says…

Now the moment we all been waiting for put your hands together and please welcome Mr. &Mrs. Michael and Kayla Mizanin, DJ announcer, as the doors to the ballroom open revealing Mike and Kayla...

They walk into the ballroom and under the arms of the bridal party…

They first dance as husband and wife, DJ announcer.

As the music begun to play, from this moment by Shania Twain

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd five anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness, and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_For this moment like has begun _

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart _

_Can't wait to live my life with you, _

_Can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment on as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us, _

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live I will love you, _

_I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment _

_I will love you as long as I live _

_From this moment on _

After their first dance as husband and wife it's was official party… They dance and had a good time until it was time to eat some food…. Kayla excuse herself from the table walking out of the ballroom and head for the bathroom. Mike got worried knows that she was pregnant, he ask Stephanie to go check on her... Stephanie walks out of the ballroom and head to the ladies room to check on Kayla…

Kayla you are all right, Stephanie asks as she walk into the ladies room...

I'm fine Steph. As she walk out of the stall… he send you in here didn't he, Kayla says.

Well yea, he only wants to make sure that you are okay, your pregnant sis, Stephanie says...

Yes I know that I am pregnant but he is going to drive me stir crazy with my pregnancy, Kayla says, as she wash her hands, and then dryer them…

All men do this sis, so gets used to it, Stephanie says…

I will never get too used to it Steph, Kayla says...

You will beside they do everything and anything you want them to do for you, Stephanie says.

Not everything Steph, Kayla says, as they walk out of the ladies room together...

That is true, men do not have to carrying a baby for nine months, gain weight and everything else that go along with being pregnant, Stephanie says...

Yep, and they don't have to give birth either sis, Kayla say, as Stephanie laugh as they walk back into the ballroom...

Very true sis, Stephanie says...

I am going to some fun with him right now, watch this, Steph, Kayla says.

As Kayla walk over to the DJ ad spoke with him…

What is Kayla up to Steph, Mandy and Marissa asks her…

I have an idea, but I am not saying anything, Stephanie response.

Do you have the song Footloose, Kayla asks...?

Yes I do why Mrs. Mizanin, DJ asks...

Because I want to have some fun with newlywed husband, Kayla response with polite smile... The DJ grab the song and he hand the mic to Kayla,

Hey, I thought this was party, bridal party let dance, Kayla says… as the song the footloose begun to play, as the bridal party head for dance floor…

As they, begun dance, Shane, did a chest bump with John, and then he did chest bump with Mike, as Kayla does Saturday night fever pose and everyone is screaming… Kayla and Mike meet in the middle of the dance floor and begin to dancing surrounded by the bridal party.

Then it was Stephanie and John turn to dance, followed by Marissa and Shane who was followed by Mandy and Paul begun dancing, followed by Lillian and Josh, who was followed by Randy and Caroline then Khloe and Declan dance together… Khloe and Declan point to their auntie Kayla, who led a Congo line Stephanie and Marissa behind her as everyone was having a good time…

After the song was over, it was time to cut the Wedding cake, Mike and Kayla walk over to the wedding cake. They pose for more pictures with their wedding cake, before cutting into it… Mike and Kayla cut the first piece, Mike picks up the cake, and he smile and Kayla notice his smile.

Watch it hubby, Kayla say, as Mike smile seductively at her…

He then began feed to her the piece of cake, she need to wiping the frosting from the side of her mouth… Kayla took of the price of cake, and began to feed him this time. the waiters took the rest of the cake away to be cuts up and then serve to the guests… Mike held Kayla hand, he tracing the outlined of her hand with his fingers while they are talking to Mike mom…

Mommy what happen next, Khloe ask.

Well, we will be having some the wedding cake, and then uncle Mike will dance with his mom, and then auntie Kayla will dance with grandpa, and they will leave and we will go home too, Stephanie response

Are they go away, Khloe ask...

Yes, they will be going on their honeymoon for the two weeks, Stephanie response...

Do you know where, Khloe asks...

No, I do not where they will be going for two weeks, Stephanie response... 

The waiters serve the rest of wedding cake to the all guests… few minutes later, it was time to Mike to dance with his mom, he walk onto the floor dance and took his mom in his arm, and they dance together, as the photograph took they pictures. After Mike dance with his mom, It was time for Kayla to dance with her dad…

Vince was on the dance floor and Kayla smile as she walks onto the dance floor and over to him and she wrapped arms around him, and he kiss gently the forehead... as Daddy little girl began to play by Al Martino.

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold, you're daddy's little girl to have and hold. A precious gem is what you are, you're mommy's bright and shining star. You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree, you're the Easter bunny to mommy and me. You're sugar, you're spice, you're everything nice, and you're daddy little girl. _

Linda had tears in her eyes as she watched Vince ad Kayla dancing together…

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold, you're daddy's little girl to have and hold. A precious gem is what you are, you're mommy's bright and shining star. _

_You're the treasure I cherish so sparkling and bright, you were touched by the holy and beautiful light. Like angels that sing a heavenly thing and you're daddy's little girl. _


	37. Chapter 37 Wedding night

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 37- wedding night

After Kayla dance with her dad, the all guests and bridal party head out the ballroom, outside and lines up waiting for the bride and groom to leaves their reception…. Mike and Kayla appearance in the doorway of the county club, everyone cheering them, as they walk toward the waiting limo that will take them to the home… One last wave and Kayla get in the limo first and Mike joined her, as the door close the limo drove off…. They were finally alone, with each other, and their smile each other…

I love you Mrs. Mizanin Mike says

I love you, too Mr. Mizanin,Kayla say, placed a kiss on his lips.

Mike responded, deeping the kiss, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. As Kayla snake, her arms around his neck and lowering herself down on the seat bring Mike with her… As they kiss, the limo finally come to stop, they separate immediate.

Damn it we had better be home, Mike says in huskily voice, as Kayla laughed...

Eager there are not you tiger, Kayla says, as he sat up and Kayla followed him.

Yes, Mike says, the door open and she step out of the limo and then he held out his hand and Kayla slip her hand into his, and step out of the limo with his help…

Thank you Jacques, Kayla say...

Your welcome Mrs. Mizanin, Jacques say, as he closes the door, walked around the limo, got in the limo, and drove off…

They walk toward the front door together holding hands, their fingers laced together. Mike unlocked the door open the door and then he turns around, scoops up Kayla, and carries into the house, and he kick the door close, Kayla reach behind him and locked the door again…

Mike walks toward the staircase and head up to their bedroom… When he reach the top of the staircase he walk toward the bedroom and inside, Kayla looked around the bedroom, and there was multiple candle lit, and rose pedal and gardenia led up to the bedroom…

Michael how did you manage all of this? Kayla asked, as he placed on her feet...

Anything is possible baby, Mike responded.

I will be right back, Kayla say, as she walks into the bathroom.

She changed out of her wedding dress, and into a gorgeous lingerie that she bought two days ago….

Hey little one, do you think you could stay hidden for a little while long so your parents can make love tonight? She asked softly…

Kayla opened the door to the bathroom and Mike looked up, and took in the sight of his wife. As she walks out of the bathroom, in her sexy lingerie, he stared her, making her a blush… He smile and her smiled mirror his...

That some smile there, Kayla, say in raspy voice...

Yes, it is you look absolutely lovely, Mike say, as she brought her lips to his.

After sweet sensual kiss, he tugged at the ties that held her robe close, his eyes, and follow as the silk robe hit the hit floor in heap. Kayla hand reach of the robe that he was wearing she slide off his shoulders and it too hit the floor in hap next to her…

Mike lifted her up, in his arms, and her legs, obediently wrap around his waist, as he made his way to the bed… Mike carefully place Kayla on the bed, and joined her, supported his weight with his arms, so that he wouldn't crush Kayla or their unborn child…

They kiss passionate. Mike lips traveled away form her mouth, to her cheek, and then down to her neck. His hands moved to the lingerie, and slowly lift up her body and over her head and toss it on the floor, he kiss her again, before he head south to her generous gorgeous cleavage, kissing and licking at them, cause Kayla to moan softly…

Mmm, Michael! Oh my god! Michael! She moaned out of ecstasy grabbing the satin sheet, as Mike kept on pleasing her breasts, knowing that she was loving what he was do to her right now…

Mike continued to kiss her breasts, as Kayla' hands traveled down to the boxer that he was wearing, Kayla placed her fingers in the boxer and slide them off his body, as Mike was kissing her body, she drop them on the floor next her lingerie…

Mike rolled onto his back bring Kayla with him she was reading herself, for their bodies to become one. Kayla kissing him the same way he kissing her a few second ago…

Are you sure? Mike says in husky voice, as Kayla kissing him on the mouth gently...

Absolutely baby, she says, in raspy voice, as Mike rolled over again, and he slowly enters Kayla and they began to making love.


	38. Chapter 38 coming home

_The awesome One & The McMahon_

Chapter 38- coming home

After the wedding night, the next afternoon, Mike and Kayla board a plane and head down the too Caribbean for the next two and half weeks, for their honeymoon. They had a lovely time, like all newlyweds do, on the honeymoon the mornings were spend making love.

Afternoon were spend see the sights, and having great foods, and the evening were spend have a romantic dinner and then a romantic walks along the beach, before they ended the day the same way they had begun it, by making love.

After spending two and half weeks in the Caribbean for their honeymoon it was time for the newlywed to home and back to working. During their flight home Kayla laid her head on, Mike shoulder and he gently kiss on the head.

Are you okay baby, Mike ask softly.

Yeah, I am okay. I am just sad though, Kayla response.

Why are you sad, Mike asks, softly?

Because our honeymoon is over babe, two and half weeks just flew by, can you believe it, Kayla response.

To be honest with you, no, I cannot believe it myself, that our honeymoon is over either, Mike said…

Me either, I joy being with you, far away from work, being able to sleep in as late as we wants, making love when we want too, enjoy long romantic walk on the beach and not being bother by fans, to steal your favorite word it was Awesome, Kayla said, as she laced their fingers together..

It was awesome, baby. Now we are going to get ready for the arrival of our first child, Mike said.

Yes, there is a lot to do, from picking out baby furniture, painting a bedroom, for the little one, and then we need to picks out a name too, Kayla said.

Yep, all fun stuffs for us to do, Mike says.

Meanwhile, at Titan Towers in Stamford, Connecticut, Stephanie walk in to Linda office who was talking with Mandy, about her anxious because Paul was in another match with that loose cannon Brock Lesnar at Extreme rules Linda did her best to calm her godchild anxious.

Hi, Stephanie what is up, Linda say.

Sorry to interrupt, Stephanie said.

That okay. What I can do for you, Linda says.

Do have you the schedule for Raw and Smack Down after the summer; I want to see when I can plan Kayla baby shower, Stephanie says, as Mandy looked at Stephanie.

Kayla baby shower, Stephanie are not a head of yourself they just get marry, Mandy asks.

Oh, that yeah Mandy you do not know Stephanie response.

Do not know what, Mandy said.

Kayla is already pregnant, Linda response.

What Mandy say.

They find out right before the Hall of fame ceremony, Linda says.

Wow, um when she is due, Mandy asks.

December, Linda say, sitting down at her desk.

So I figure I can plans a baby shower sometime in the fall, when RAW and Smack Down are in Connecticut, Stephanie say...

Sound good, I hope she does not know that you are planning her baby shower, Mandy say.

She know, I let it slip when she say she was due in December, Stephanie say...

Oh Stephanie baby shower are supposed to be a surprise for the excepting mother, Mandy say.

I know Mandy, I get excited, but I am all most positive she will forget about the baby shower, knowing she will have other things on her mind, Stephanie say.

Very true Linda says with a smile.

The plane carrying Mike and Kayla land at the airport, and all the passengers exiting the plane and picks up their luggage and then head for the exiting and got in their car. While Mike and Kayla got in a limo and the limo drove off and head for Greenwich, Connecticut.

Two hours later the limo carrying Mike and Kayla pulled into the driveway and drove up the driveway to the house, where it come to a full stop, and the chauffeur Jacques the door open and step out of the limo walk around the limo and open the door.

Mike step out of the limo first, and then he help Kayla out of the limo. Jacques open the trunk and took their luggage, as Kayla walk toward the house and unlocked the door, and turn the doorknob open the door their home, Mike and Jacques bought luggage into the house.

Thank you Jacques Mike, says.

Your welcome Mr. Mizanin, Jacques say, as he walks out of the house and Mike close the door behind him.

Home sweet home, Kayla says, as she snake her arms around Mike around waist.

Yes, home sweet home, until Monday when we flew out to Roanoke, Virginia Monday night RAW, Mike say.

Yep, back to work Monday, Kayla says.


	39. Chapter 39 Miz returns to RAW

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 39- Miz return to RAW

_**May 13, 2013,**_ Monday morning dawn much like most morning bright and clear with people getting ready for works or school. Except for the newlywed lying facing each other, just Mike woke up first smile as he watches his beautiful wife sleep. He was still amazed of how innocent she slept in his arms. He couldn't help but think back to the first morning they'd been together in the bed.

"_Flashback"_

You leaving the scene of the crime? Mike asks groggy

Um no. Kayla response.

Where are you going? Mike asks.

I thought maybe to my hotel room. Kayla response

Why? Mike says.

Well, umm my clothes are there. I know that you're a private person and I know, I'm a private person, and of course, I'm used to, you know, waking up alone. At least I think you are. And you know, last night was... Last night was last night and this morning is this morning and… And… Why are you looking at me like that?

What, now, I can't look at you? Mike ask

Is there anything is particular you're looking at? Kayla asks.

Yeah you got something stuck in..

Oh god. Kayla response horrific

No, no, no. I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding Kayla. Actually, I was staring at your… At your mouth. Mike says.

My mouth?

Yeah. I don't know why. It just was something… Let me see. Come here. As they kiss gently. I… Ahem. I always knew that when I got you out of those suits, you'd be a revelation.

Mike are you trying… trying to embarrass me? Kayla asks, look at him

No, Kayla. You… You are a fascinating woman, Kayla multi-layered. And to show you how much I appreciated that, I'm going to order us some breakfast – unless you got somewhere else to go?

No. I'm OK. I'm fine.

Good. Mike says.

"_Flashback end"_

Mike smirked with his sexy dimples at the memory of Kayla after their first night together.

What are you showing those dimples for? She asked eying him suspiciously

Good morning, wife did you slept well. Mike asked, not wanting to get into the topic of his smirking.

You were really gone there for a few minutes!

I know…. his response before capturing Kayla' lips in a passionate kiss.

Come on, where were you before? She asked again.

I was just thinking about the morning after our first time together, and how embarrassed you were. His response.

I wouldn't have been that embarrassed if you had just minded your manners!

Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Mizanin? He joked, as they both returned to the moment when they'd been at the dining table in the living room having breakfast that morning.

_"Flashback" _

Breakfast. We've never done this before.

Sure, we have.

Not undressed. So what the protocol?

Well, simple. You know. You sit down, right?

Ok.

Good. The food is here and we eat.

I can do that.

You like me don't you?.

I… tolerate you.

Right. That's not what you said last night.

Could you please show a little respect?

Well I actually respect you more now than I have had.

Ok. That's not funny..

Okay I will stop tease you.

They began eating their breakfast. Kayla bit into a strawberry.

That's a turn on right there. There's nothing, you know, that's sexier than a woman biting on a strawberry.

Kayla near choke, as Mike smile.

_Flashback end" _

What?! He asked, knowing exactly what he'd done that morning to embarrass Kayla.

You're impossible! She exclaimed, as they continue to snuggle in bed.

We're married a month today, he says, as he kisses Kayla on the head.

Yep, she says, as she kisses him on the chest.

And in seven months we will be welcome ours first baby into the world, Mike say,

Yes, we will, a beautiful girl or handsome boy, Kayla response.

I cannot wait, Mike say.

I, to baby, Kayla say, as she lean in kissed him on the mouth and soon they were in a making out session.

Hours later, the newlyweds walk into the arena holding hands and head for their locker room, where they place their things and settle in before RAW ever-got starts.

Do you think we have started thinking up baby names, Mike say, as they sat on the couch that was place in their locker room.

I guess, but we should wait until we know what we are having, Kayla response.

True, okay we wait then and then we start thinking up names for this one little, Mike say as his place his hand on Kayla stomach, the home of their baby for the next seven months.

Sound good to me, Kayla say.

Monday night RAW, was at the BOK Center, in Tulsa, Oklahoma, it is six night until Extreme Rules, who will gained the momentum go into the pay per view event this Sunday. Kayla was in her usual spot at the gorilla position, doing her job, get ready to run Monday night RAW, and RAW start with dance off between Chris Jericho and Fandango.

Later in evening Miz, come to the gorilla position during Randy Orton match with Cesaro because his match was right after. He sat next to Kayla who was busying work. He watches the match as Randy hits the RKO on Cesaro for the victory.

Now that what I call awesome Cesaro losing, Miz say.

Hey, Miz you are losing next, Heath shot at him, as Miz look over at him, and smirking.

In dream you Slater, Miz shot back.

Heath Slater w/ McIntyre & Mahal vs. the Miz.

Slater and his entourage went out first, then Miz follows as he music hits he got a quick kiss from his wife, and smile, before walk through curtain and then through the second curtain on to the stage where he was greets with cheers.

Miz did his pose and then walk down the ramp and head for thing, he enter the ring. And pose on the ropes, before takeoff his t-shirt. The bell sound and the match were under way. Miz and Slater lock up, Miz works the arm but Slater elbows out. Off the ropes, and knee to the gut by Miz. Miz hits the ropes, and hit a running boot connects cover by the Miz and gets only a two counts.

Slater in the corner and Miz charge him, corner clothesline connects, Miz on to the apron of the ring, and he slide in under the bottom rope, and rolls up Slater, for another two counts. Miz connects with back breaker and then the neck breaker another cover and get another two counts on Slater.

Then Mahal and McIntyre distract Miz, when he turns around leg lariat by Slater and cover and gets two counts. Right follows and Slater celebrates , and follows that with jabs. Chin lock by Salter, Miz elbows out and snap mare Slater. Miz follow-up with clothesline, running knee lifts follows.

Corner clothesline by Miz connects this time, up to the top rope, hits double axe handle connects. Miz set up Slater for the figure four leg lock, but Slater gets to the ropes before he could lock it in. Slater up top, Miz stops that and then climbs the ropes, and land right hands.

He fights off Mahal, and then tosses Slater on to McIntyre and Mahal on the floor. Miz goes out to the floor, grab Slater and tosses him back into the ring, Miz slide into ring, Slater swing wild and miss Miz dropkick to his knee, and he grab Slater leg and pull him to the middle of the ring, where he locks in the figure four leg lock, and Slater tap out immediately.

As Miz celebrate WWE Universe, learn that on Extreme Rules per-show Cody Rhodes face the Miz. Kayla backstage was not happy with her husband being on the per-show yet again. When Miz come backstage, he saw Kayla face and he got worried he thought some wrong with baby.

Hey, you okay, Mike ask, as he sat down next to her.

I am fine baby, Kayla response.

And the baby, Mike asks.

The baby is fine Michael. I am not happy that you are on the pre-show yet again, this has to stop immediately damn, Kayla response.


	40. Chapter 40 Miz TV

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 40- Miz TV

_**May 17, 2013,**_ Smack down was at the Sprint Center, in Kansas City, Missouri, the last Smack down before Extreme Rules this Sunday night in St. Louis Missouri, who will gained the almost all important momentum go into the pay per view event.

Smack down starts with the Miz in the ring for Miz TV, and his guests were none other the Viper Randy Orton and his opponent for Extreme Rules big show. Miz says, Sunday will be memorable, but so will tonight. He introduces both of his guests Randy Orton comes out to the ring first, followed by the big show.

Miz talks about their history with each other. Miz ask show if getting dropped an RKO is a preview, but show says, Miz is a weasel and would make comment like that. Show says, Orton can only beat him by attacking him from behind, and there are no rules at Extreme Rules, so he is going to tear him apart and knock him out.

Orton says, it's an entertaining story, but the ending is wrong because he is going to win, is his city, and there's no chance show knocking him out. He made a mistake by trusting him, but the only thing they will remember is how "The Viper" struck down the giant, and he might not get back up.

Zeb and Jack Swagger come out to the ring, and Zeb says the fans will remember Sunday night because Swagger will make Alberto Del Rio quit. He says there will be no more sneaking around, and Jack Swagger's America is one-steps closer when he becomes the number one contender.

Alberto and Ricardo interrupt them and then join them in the ring, Alberto tells Zeb to shut up, because they are sick of hearing him and they will remember one thing. Ricardo yells Alberto, and Alberto says he will make Swagger quit, then he tells Zeb he'll sends him far away so he can't sneak back in WWE.

Mark Henry cuts them off and says they'll remember him setting records, and they'll remember he's the strongest man in the world because that's what he does, and then Sheamus comes out and says henry is right about memories, but he's going to beat the hell out of him and leaves him battered. Sheamus says they don't need to wait for Sunday, then he rushes to the ring with a strap and clear the ring of Swagger, Zeb, Henry and big show.

Teddy Long comes out to the stage and says he's ready for Extreme Rules and they'll see big show, Jack Swagger and Mark Henry teamed up against Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, and Sheamus tonight. Meanwhile when Miz comes backstage Kayla looks up at him and laugh.

Hey, what you are laughing at baby, Miz asks.

I am laugh on how Miz TV got crash by Swagger, Zeb, Henry, and Ricardo, Del Rio and of course, Sheamus, Kayla laughs.

Not funny Mrs. Mizanin, Miz says.

Oh baby, its funny Miz TV is definitely must see TV, Kayla laugh.

Oh yeah I will show what is must see TV, Miz say as he walk away.

I'm sure you will, Kayla says.

After a match, Teddy Long is shown talking to Miz about the main event, and then he says, he missed him and Miz says it's good to be back. When Daniem Sandow interrupts them and says he should have stayed away, then he says he has class and deserves his own show. Sandow says Teddy gets to make the decision, but Teddy says he needs to prove himself in the ring.

Then Teddy makes a match between Sandow and The Miz for later in the night, and then he tells Sandow he's welcome and Sandow leaves the room as Miz smile.

Later in the show, it was time for Miz match against Daniem Sandow. Sandow was in the ring, when Miz music began to play and he gets a kiss from Kayla before head out to the ring to do battle with Sandow.

Miz walk out the entranceway and does his pose, before head down the ramp and the aisle to the ring where he climbs on to the apron and step through the ropes into the ring with Sandow. Miz pose on the ropes for the fans.

Cody Rhodes was at the commentary, for the match. Miz took off his t-shirt and toss into the crowd. The bell sound and the match was underway, their circle each other, before lock up. Miz applies a side headlock but Sandow counters, then Miz tries to go back to the hold, but Sandow slams him in the corner.

Sandow throws a few punches before stomping Miz, then he whips him across the ring, but Miz floats over him, and hits the ropes, and drop Sandow with a clothesline and then followed up with a running knee lifts, and follow that up with a big boot to the face.

Sandow strikes back him, but Miz sends him outside and Miz step on to the apron, jump off the apron, and elbow him in the head. Miz grabs Sandow, roll him inside and stare at his opponent Cody Rhodes.

Miz climb on to the apron and step through the rope Sandow catches him with a strike and stomps him a few times, as Cody Rhodes demands the crowd all stand and for Sandow and applaud him.

Miz charge him and Sandow trips him and then connects with a leg lariat on the ropes. Sandow hits repeated knee strike and then hits a side Russian leg sweep followed that up with his elbow of disdain cover him and get near fall.

Sandow applies a side headlock to the Miz, who fought up to his feet and punch Sandow in the guts, then he sends him into the ropes, Sandow reserves and Miz hits the rope and come off with a flying forearm shots. Miz hits a knee in the face of Sandow, and then hits a corner clothesline, and then he heads up top and drop Sandow with axe handle smash.

Miz set up for the figure four leg lock, but Cody Rhodes jumps on to the apron to distracted Miz, but he toss Cody of the apron pt. the arena floor, and turn his attention back to Sandow. Miz dropkick to the knee, grab his leg and lock in the figure four leg lock, and Sandow tap out as Cody look on.

Miz celebrate as Cody helps his friend out of the ring, as Miz pose on the ropes looking at his opponent for Extreme Rules. When Miz comes backstage he look at his wife, who smile at him and he sat down next her.

Now that is must see TV, Miz says,

Most definitely, baby, Kayla says.


	41. Chapter 41Extreme Rules

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 41- Extreme Rules

_**May 19, 2013,**_ Extreme Rules was in Scottrade Center, in St. Louis, Missouri. Hours for the extreme rules Vince, Linda, Stephanie, and Kayla had a meeting at the hotel. They were discussing things for tonight pay per view event.

Kayla are you listening, Vince says,

Actually no, I am not listening, to you, Kayla says, as Vince looks at his daughter.

What is your problem, Vince asks.

What my problem. I will tell you my problem why is my husband being booked on the pre-show for cry aloud, huh, I mean Royal Rumble he was on the pre-show. WrestleMania he was on the pre-show, and now tonight at Extreme Rules he is fighting Cody Rhodes on the pre-show I am getting sick of my husband being the pre-show here, Kayla says.

Kayla honey that the way the match was book, Vince say.

That bullshit daddy, and you know, my husband should be facing Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental title not facing Cody Rhodes. Mike deserve a rematch, or have you forgotten that, Kayla say.

No I forgotten that,

Yes you have, Mike wasn't allow to won the US championship from Antonio Cesaro, but he won the Intercontinental title only to lose it the next night, probably because Mike and I were getting married on Saturday, meanwhile other champion are allowed to keep their titles, unfair if you ask me, Kayla say.

Kayla I think you need to calm down here, Vince say.

Calm down, you are deny my husband a rematch that he deserves, Kayla say, as she stood up and grab her things off the table.

Where are you going, we are in the middle of the meeting here for tonight show, Vince say.

I am going to lay down before the show if you do not mind, Kayla say, as she walks out the hotel room

I think it her hormone are acting up. It can only explain why she is acting this way today Vince says.

Is it really her hormone Vince, or is she right about Mike, Linda say, as she sitting back in chair fold her arms over her chest while looking at Vince.

Linda does not start with me, too, Vince says.

Who starting I am ask a simple question, Mike is entitle to rematch for the Intercontinental title so why is he facing Cody Rhodes instead of Wade Barrett, Linda say.

He is facing Cody Rhodes that all, Vince say.

Meanwhile Kayla walks into the hotel room to see Mike sitting on the couch with John and they were chatting away, when he notices her walking to the room, and she look setup.

Hey what wrong, Mike ask

Oh, nothing wrong, I only had an argument with dad, I am going to lay down for a bit, Kayla response, as she walk into the bedroom kicks off her shoes and lay down on the bed.

Mike walk into the bedroom a few second later after say bye to John. He walks over to the bed sat down by Kayla.

Baby what happen between you and dad, Mike ask

Mike honey it was nothing do not worry, Kayla response with her eyes close.

If you say so, but I think you are not telling me something and that is fine too, even though we promise not to keep things from each other, Mike say, as Kayla open her eyes and look at him.

You want to know what happen, Kayla say.

Yes, I do, Mike says

Okay I will tell you, I argue with my dad over you being on the pre-show, and not getting rematch against Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental title, Kayla says.

Now see that was not hard was it, Mike says.

No it was not hard, Kayla say, as Mike lean down and kiss her gently on the lips.

I am honor that you care about me getting rematch against Barrett. I will get my rematch against Barrett, Mike says.

I know you will but still it should have been you face him instead of Cody Rhodes tonight that all, Kayla say.

I know baby, (as he lay down next to her,) but sometime it not dad fault it is the fault of the creative writing team, and I do not mean Stephanie, Mike say.

I know, the writers for RAW are lazy, and do not remember storylines they start, Kayla says.

Yes, they do, Mike says.

Later in day, Mike and Kayla arrives the Scottrade Center for Extreme Rules. Mike got ready because he had an early match, the pre-show against Cody Rhodes. Kayla was at the guerrilla place get ready for her long night of working.

Mike arrives at the guerrilla place where was Kayla Cody Rhodes was there as well, waiting to make him entranceway. Cody Rhodes went out first, as Kayla kiss Mike good luck.

I love you, Kayla says.

I love you too, baby, Mike says, as his music began to play.

He walks out to the entranceway did he pose, as Kayla watch on the monitor. He walks down the ramp and head for the ring where Cody Rhodes was waiting on him. He climbs onto the apron of the ring, and step through the ropes and pose on the ropes.

The bell rings, and the match was underway, Miz applies a waist lock to Rhodes, but Cody fights out and hits the ropes, but Miz backdrop him and tries to follow it with a roll up only get two counts, as Cody kicks out. Miz tries for a back slide, and Cody kicks out, and get up punches him before Miz comes back with a clothesline.

Miz take him down with a snap mare, and hits the rope, but Cody avoids a kick to the head. Cody connects with a suplex and covers him for a near fall. Then he began to stomping Miz in the ribs.

Cody whips Miz into the ropes, and knee him the gut, then he applies a seated abdominal stretch, but Miz is able to makes it to his feet and battle out of the holds.

Miz roll him up again for another near fall, but Cody kicks out, and clothesline him and cover for a near fall of his own. Cody goes back to the seated abdominal stretch but Miz once gain break it, so Cody tries to suplex him again, but Miz float over, and kicks him.

Miz sends Cody into the corner and goes for the clothesline, but Cody backdrop him on to the apron of the ring, Miz tries to jump back into the ring and he and Cody trade punches. Cody kicks Miz in the gut drops him to a knee.

Cody goes for Cross Rhodes, but Miz blocks it and goes for figure four leg lock, but Cody kick him away, and heads up to top rope. Cody leap but Miz blocks a dropkick and grabs his legs and works them over before he goes for the figure four leg lock again. Miz applies the figure four leg lock to Cody and apples the pressure forcing Cody Rhodes tap out.

Miz comes backstage with a smile on his face.

Baby I will back I am going to shower, Mike say.

All right, Kayla says.

25 minutes later Mike return to the gorilla place, sat down next Kayla, watches the show as she working. Toward the end of Cena match against Ryback things got crazy. When Ryback picks up Cena, sending crashing down through part of the set, as sparks erupts, and the ref lost sights of both men. Stephanie watch on in horror as sparks erupts where her husband was sending by Ryback.

Steph I am sure John okay, Mike say to Stephanie, who was scare for her husband.

Both men were shown laid out backstage as refs are calling for paramedics. Stephanie ran from the gorilla place Mike followed with Kayla. Neither Cena nor Ryback were moving, so the match ends in a no contest. The crowds see this and begin to booing immediately. Stephanie, Mike and Kayla arrive along with Vince, and Linda.

Ryback gets to his feet, Stephanie attack him,

You son of bitch, Stephanie yelled at Ryback as she attack him

Stephanie, Mike says, as he tries to stop his sister-in-law.

Let go of me, Stephanie scream as she is trying to get at Ryback.

Ryback walk off while Cena is place in neck brace and is load on to a backboard, then on to a stretcher with Stephanie, Mike, Kayla, Vince and Linda by his side as a doctor checking Cena out before he is wheel away Stephanie walk beside the stretcher.


	42. Chapter 42 Miz team with Jericho

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 42- Miz team with Jericho

_**May 20, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the Sprint Center, in Kansas City, Missouri. RAW start with Ryback whine about not winning the WWE title at Extreme Rules and then goes on to make comment he will send Cena either to the hospital or the morgue. He jealously is show.

Good lord, he is so jealous of John, Kayla says to Mike who was sitting next to her.

You are not kidding their baby, Mike say.

After Ryback, whining segment a tag team match was next, with Chris Jericho teaming with The Miz to take on Wade Barrett and his partner Fandango. Fandango and Summer Rae went out first, followed his tag team partner Wade Barrett. After Wade made his entrance.

Miz music began to play, and he walk to the entrance way and Kayla was with him, and the fans erupt.

Hey, Miz is bringing his wife Kayla with him, Lawler say.

Wife, JBL asks.

Yeah, Kayla is Miz wife; they got married last month, Michael response.

Being accompanied to the ring by his wife Kayla McMahon from Cleveland, Ohio, weight 221 Lbs. The Miz, Justin announced.

Miz did his pose and then he and Kayla walk down the ramp to together and head for the ringside, Kayla walk up the steel steps while Miz climb on to the apron of the ring, where he step through the ropes first and then he open the ropes for Kayla to step into the ring.

Then the pyro went off for Chris Jericho, and then his music began playing, as he did his pose and then head for the ring to team with Miz against Barrett/ fandango. Kayla kiss Miz on the lips and the fans cheers, then step through the ropes and walk down the steel steps and stood at ringside, as Miz step through the rope to the apron.

Jericho and Barrett start the match. Jericho with a dropkick to Barrett followed it with up some chops to Barrett. Jericho attempt to whip Barrett who counter and gets an elbow by Jericho. Fandango tags in, and goes after him with boots. A hard whip into the corner by fandango and some hard rights to Jericho.

Fandango attempts another whip, but Jericho reverses it and send fandango into the corner, and he gets a boot up. Fandango ran to corner and tags Barrett back into the match, and who seems to objects but Fandango just preen and poses for the crowd, as we to go commercial.

After the commercial Miz has been tags in by Jericho and Barrett has Miz in sleeper hold.

Come on baby, fights out, Kayla tells Miz.

Baby Kayla is call Miz baby, JBL say.

Miz fight out of the sleeper hold with a back suplex.

Kayla is encouraging her husband to battle back, Michael Cole say.

She is call his pet names Cole, JBL say.

Hey at least she look happy and not looking bore like Summer Rae is, now, Lawler says.

Fandango is preoccupied with Summer Rae as the match is going on in the ring. Miz begun to build momentum and turn the match in the favor of himself and his partner Jericho. Miz began works on Barrett leg while Fandango is on the mic, and corrects his name at the announcer table…

Miz tags in Jericho and he continue to work on the leg of Barrett. As fandango music hits and he starts dirty dance with Summer Rae in the middle of match! Everyone is stun and amazed by this, and that including his partner Wade Barrett who is waylaid by Jericho.

Meanwhile in the ring Jericho hits a bulldog, then the Lion Sault, and Code breaker on Barrett. Jericho just looks at Fandango bemused, as he tags in Miz, who locks in the figure four-leg lock on Barrett, who tap out immediately.

Miz and Jericho win, Michael Cole say.

Kayla walk up the steel steps to the apron of ring and step through the rope into the ring to celebrate with her husband Miz and Jericho. Three of them look at Fandango whom is still dancing at ringside not realized that the match is over.

Fandango is oblivious to that the match is over and his team did not win the match, Michael Cole say.

Miz whisper something to Jericho who smile, Justin Roberts hand Jericho a mic.

Hey Fandango you want to some real dance, watch this, Chris say, as Fandango stop dance and look in the ring. As the song, time of my life began to play.

As Miz took Kayla, hand and they began to dance in the ring and the fans loved Miz and Kayla dance. As they danced, Miz and Kayla quickly become lost to each other while dance in the middle of the ring on Monday night RAW.

Get down Miz and Kayla, Michael Cole say.

That how you dance with a woman, Fandango Lawler say.

Miz twirled Kayla to the center of the ring then caught her in his strong arms, Kayla glazed into her husband eye and smiled at him, and he smile back.

Now that dancing Fandango, Chris says. As he exits the ring to go after fandango who took, off through the crowd, like a coward.


	43. Chapter 43 Miz vs Barrett

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 43- Miz vs. Barrett

_**May 24, 2013,**_ Smack Down was in Omaha, Nebraska at the Century Link Center. Miz starts things off with Miz TV, and he says he is going to multitask tonight, by hoisting his show, and then he is going to win back the Intercontinental Championship.

Miz than welcome his guests for the evening Fandango, to the ring, and he leads Summer Rae to the ring and Miz laughs at him. Summer Rae calls for a mic and hands it to Fandango, then Miz tries to talks but Fandango hushes him and says his name 'correct' way. Miz says, 'really?' and they go back and forth. Then Miz says however, it is pronounce,

I didn't ditch my tag team partner to dance at ringside, Miz says, as the show a clip of Fandango at ringside, while his partner was being beat down at the hands of Jericho and Miz.

Miz says Fandango is a self-absorbed jerk, but Fandango says, no one will get close to Summer Rae again or he will dance on their face. Fandango starts explaining himself but Miz says he knows when to fight and when to entertain, then he calls Fandango a bag of Skittles and says he's the new 'Fruity Pebbles' and then the fan chant Fruity Pebbles directed at Fandango.

Wade Barrett comes out to the ring and says he needs a word with both, but Fandango's first. He calls him a pathetic. He says the only reason they lost is Fandango and he would rather dance around than fight like a man. Wade says, he will smash his face in fi they across paths again, and then he says he will make the fans forget his name, and Fandango corrects the pronunciation again.

Miz says he needs to remind Wade that they will fight tonight, and he already beat Wade at WrestleMania, not to mention, he made him tap out on Monday night. Wade says he needs to remind Miz of something than he sucker Miz, in the face and they brawls until they are separate.

Intercontinental Championship Match, the Miz vs. Wade Barrett.

We join the match in progress following a commercial, and the Miz slamming Wade down to the mat, but Wade comes back with a kick to the stomach and sets him on the turnbuckles Wade kicks him in the stomach and then he cover him for two counts. Then Wade applies a side headlock to Miz who breaks it by shove Barrett into the ropes and a hits clothesline on Barrett.

Miz followed up with a knee lift and a kick to the face on Barrett, and then he sets up a corner clothesline as Fandango leaves the commentary table and asks for his music. Then he Fandango began to dance at ringside while a match is going on in the ring.

As Wade hits winds of change cover and a near fall on Miz. Barrett sets Miz up for the pump handle slam, but Miz counters and dropkick Fandango through the ropes.

Miz then tries to roll up Barrett only to get two counts. Miz went to works of Barrett's leg setting up for the figure four leg lock. He attempt to applies the hold Wade kicks him away, Miz into the ropes, as Wade approach him Miz kick in the stomach and Fandango cheap shot Miz.

The ref call for the bell, as Fandango jumps into the ring and began attack Miz, as Wade joining in and they two of them stomp away the Miz. Fandango dance around as Wade winds up, and he levels Fandango with bull hammer to the head, before leaving the ring.

When Miz come backstage Kayla look up at him and smile at him, and he smile back and sat down next to her.

Sorry you did not win the IC title back baby Kayla says.

Yeah me, to baby. I hate that Fandango was out there to interfere I really want to win back the IC title tonight, so we could celebrate, Miz says.

I know baby, Kayla says.


	44. Chapter 44 Miz guest referee

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 44- Miz guest referee

_**May 27, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was at the Scotiabank, Saddledome, in Calgary, Alberta Canada. Raw begin with a special tribute for Memorial Day, after the special tribute, John Cena goes out to the ring and he began to discuss Ryback and his challenge for Payback…

As Cena talk the Calgary fans, began chant their hometown son Bret Hart names, and Cena assures them their will pay tribute to the "Hit man" in due time. Cena continues to talk about payback and feels that payback should be deliberate, definitive and hell.

Cena suggest three stages of hell match! The first match is so Ryback cannot run! A lumberjack match. As the fans cheer. The second stage is one Cena thanks the audience for, because of a familiar chant: we wants table! Tables match. Third stage is Ryback precious Ambulance match and even if Cena win the first two, He will toss Ryback into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital.

Mike and Kayla were watching backstage at the gorilla position, they were smiles at Cena boldness and brazen to counter Ryback challenge to an ambulance match, by add two more matches to their match at Payback. Ryback accept Cena proposes.

He is not very smart baby, Mike whisper to Kayla.

Apparently, not babe, Kayla says softly.

After Ryback accepting Cena, propose. Matches begun, go by. After the shield, separate victories Mike shook his head.

Why they keep win for, Mike says.

Who know but I am getting sick of it, Kayla says.

Me, too, Mike says.

Later in the show, Miz music began playing and he gets a kiss from Kayla from walk out to the entranceway to a nice ovation. He did his pose and then walk down the ramp toward the ring, as where he climb on to the apron and step through the ropes and pose again for the fans on the ropes. The fans will decide whether he will be guest ref, ring announcer or commentator. As Raw went to commercial break.

When RAW return from break, the results in and the fans choose guest referee. Fandango comes out to the ring for his match with Wade Barrett and with Miz as the guest referee, and then Barrett comes out next. Miz signal for the bell and the bell sound and the match was underway.

Barrett and Fandango exchanges hold. Barrett mouth off to the Miz, instead of paying attention to his opponent Fandango, who lights him up with chops, and cover him for a near fall. Barrett comes back with right hand and clothesline; cover him and the Miz count slow.

Barrett hangs up Fandango up on the top ropes… as Miz checks on Fandango! Barrett just tosses Miz out-of-the-way and continues his assaults of Fandango. Miz was not happy with Barrett putting his hands on him when he is the referee.

Miz grab Barrett from behind and hits Skull-Crushing Finale, and of course, Fandango took advantage of Miz work by cover Barrett and Miz counts him down and signal for the bell...

As Fandango celebrates with Summer Rae, Miz attack him with a boot to the face, knock down Fandango and Summer Rae, who land on top of Fandango. Miz count him down, and raise Summer Rae hand in victory before him exiting the ring.

Miz walk backward up the aisle while looking at Fandango and Barrett who were both still down he smile. He walks backstage and smiles at Kayla who smiles back. He sat down next to her.

You were awesome, Kayla says.

Thank you, Mrs. Mizanin, Mike says, as he lean in and gently kiss her on the mouth.

As Barrett comes backstage, he was not happy with Miz and his action.

Hey referee are not supposed to wrestler, Barrett says angry

Barrett do not start, Kayla say.

Hey, mine your business, Barrett, say, as Mike stood up step in front of Barrett.

Do not talk to my wife that way Barrett she is your boss, remember that. As for what I did to you, it was in script, deal with it, Mike says.

This is not over between us, Barrett says.

Oh, how I know, I will get back the IC title, Mike says.

Dreams on, Barrett, says

I will beat for you for the IC championship, because I am Miz and I am awesome, Mike say.

Yeah awesome at losing, Barrett say chuckle and then walk away.

Arrogant bastard, Mike says.

Hey (as Mike look at Kayla) you not awesome at losing, you are awesome in ring and out of the ring, Kayla say, as Mike smile.

Thank you baby, Mike says

Your welcome, Kayla says.


	45. Chapter 45 A wild RAW

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 45- A wild RAW

Kayla woke up first and notices that Mike was still sleep, she smile kiss him on the lips, before quietly get out of bed, walk into the bathroom and got ready for the day. Twenty-five minutes later Kayla walk out of the bathroom Mike was still sleeping she walk out of the bedroom and head down the staircase toward the kitchen where she made some breakfast. After having some breakfast she walk out of the kitchen and head for the home office she had.

She places a call to her mom telling her she would not be coming into office today. Her mom told her okay, they hang up and Kayla begun looking over the script for RAW tonight. She notices that Mandy and Vince starts Raw. She continues to go over tonight show, and saw that Mike was schedule for later in the evening, which was a good thing for him.

She was glad that he had another match with Wade Barrett they rival was heating up. The one thing she did not like that Fandango was involved. Just then, her cellphone began to ring, and she picks it up, looks at it, and saw that her dad was calling her. She presses the button brought the phone up to her ear.

Good morning dad, Kayla say.

Good morning princess, are you all right, Vince asks, sound concern.

Dad I am fine, I did not feeling like come into the office today, she response.

Okay as long as you and my grand baby are all right, he says.

We are, both fine daddy, honest, she response.

Okay, princess and I will be seeing you tonight at RAW, then, he asks?

Yes, I will be at Raw tonight, doing my job, her response.

Good see you and Mike tonight, love you, bye, he says.

Love you too, dad, bye, she says, as she end her phone call with her dad.

Meanwhile upstairs in the master bedroom Mike is woke up and stretch he looks to his left and was disappointed to find Kayla was not there with him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself from the bed and walk out of the bedroom down the staircase and notice that her purse was on table so that mean she didn't go to the office.

He went in search her walking down the hallway toward the home office she had, look inside and there she was looking over script for tonight show. She looks up and saw him standing in the doorway of her home office.

Good morning there babe, Kayla says with a smile.

Good morning, yourself baby, he says, walking into the home office over to her and lean down ad kiss her on the lips.

Anything interest in the script for tonight, Mike says, leaning against the desk.

Yes and no, Kayla response.

Yes and no, hmm, let me guess boring show, he said.

It not a boring show babe, she said.

Okay if it is not a boring show then what, he asks.

Well, you are fighting Wade Barrett tonight, (as Mike smile) and John is taking on Curtis Axel again, she response.

Ah, I get another chance to beat Barrett, that good thing. Is it for the IC title then, He asks.

I am afraid not it is a non-title match tonight. However, it just might lead you to a title shot at him at Payback in a two weeks, and I can only hope that Fandango is not involved in match, she says.

Yeah me, too, baby, I want back the IC title so bad, he says.

I know you do, babe, she says.

Anything schedule for tonight show, Mike asks.

Oh yeah, Mandy is making appearance and so is dad, she says.

Really now.

Yeah they start RAW tonight; it might have to do with Paul character Triple H, she says.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing, He says.

I really do not know if it is good or bad thing, but he might not like whatever they do, she says.

Now that is a true statement, baby, he says.

Horus later, Mike and Kayla arrives at XL center in Hartford, Connecticut. They got out of the car and began walking toward their locker room. Mike was carrying Kayla bag and his bag. They arrives at the locker room Kayla open the door went inside Mike followed her into the locker-room.

Few hours later, RAW was ready to begin, as Triple H music hits and the fans were on their feet for him.

Please Welcome Mandy Helmsley, Justin announced, as Mandy walk out to entranceway.

It's Triple H wife Mandy what a surprise, Michael Cole says as Mandy walk down the ramp makes her way to the ring.

Mandy says it feeling good to be back on RAW, but wishes it were under better circumstance. Now at Extreme my husband competed against Brock Lesnar in a steel cage. Then 24 hours later, against the doctor orders he competed again and against Curtis Axel. I am here tonight to make announce CEO Linda McMahon made an Executive Decision not to allow my husband the game to compete tonight. I do not want to him to jeopardize his well-being against a man who is beneath him.

Mandy goes on to say Triple H given his life and body for all of you, but decision is not about you. Not to selfish about this and then…. Vince McMahon music hits and he power struts his way to the ring. Vince and Mandy hug, and then Vince mug for the cameras and say the crowd is happy to see him. He is happy to them, as well, but I have a personal request to make.

I ask that you fan not to boo Mandy about this. He says she has felling just like them, and says that they should have compassion. Triple H, well, he has given everything he possible could. Mandy says that she loves him more than they do, and Vince agrees. Triple H is the father, ad he will not compete. They go to leave as the fans began to chant Triple H name.

What the hell do you want from the man? This is family entertainment, and not blood sports. For the record, Kofi Kingston, last week, went through a table and is out of action for a while, as the crowd chanted one more time well there will not be one more time for Triple H, not tonight or any night. Moreover, Curtis Axel is beneath Triple H, just as you are beneath Triple H.

After six man tag match, they shown Triple H arrives and is looking for Vince. He meets with Vince and Mandy, and he says he will wrestle tonight. Mandy calls him "Paul" and says he is not wrestling tonight. She says they went through too much the last thing, and reiterates that. Axel is "not worth it."

She says you will not wrestle, and Vince asks, what happened to the cerebral assassin. Keep ego out of it, and Triple H laughs at that. Triple H says he will wrestle tonight, and ask who will stop him. Vince say not do something to he may regret and hands some papers and leave he and Mandy to have meeting.

He is going to be thick and pig head I know it, Kayla says.

I think you are right there Kayla, Stephanie says.

Later they shown Triple H is piss as he walks with Mandy. He is leaving tonight, but will be he back next week, to wrestle Curtis Axel. He is not leaving because of Uncle Vince; he is leaving because he does not want to beat the ass of his kid's adopted grandfather on live TV. As he getting in the limo and the limo drove off leaving Mandy standing there.

Wow, I was wrong he was not pig head after all, Kayla says.

This is shocking that he did not throw a hiss fit, Stephanie says.

Heyman and Axel meet with Vince backstage. Vince says there will be no match with Triple H tonight or next week. Tonight Axel will be in action, absent his son-in-law John Cena. However, this will be a No DQ match. And Stephanie did not like that.

Is he crazy? Putting my husband in a No DQ match against Curtis Axel when he has a big match coming up against Ryback, Stephanie says.

He might be Steph, Mike says.

During the Khali vs. Fandango match Fandango tries to leave but Miz come out and stop him, but Barrett appears and hits Miz with the bull hammer. And then he stares down Fandango.

Non-title match: The Miz vs. Wade Barrett. Miz attacks at the bell, but Barrett hand a big boot level Miz. He took Miz to the corner lay him across the top rope and kick him in the ribs and then he cover him but only got two counts. Miz was lean on the rope, when Barrett charge him and Miz low bridge him send Barrett flies out to the arena floor.

Miz followed him to the outside where he slams Barrett into the barricade work on his lower back. Then he tosses Barrett back into the ring, and he climb the ropes, but Barrett stop him and then he misses a knee in the corner Miz slide into the ring under the bottom rope and roll him up and get a near fall on him.

Miz began work on Barrett leg setting him up for figure four-leg lock. Miz attempt to apply the figure four, but Barrett countered it, hits a wind s of change on Miz cover him, and gets a two counts. Then out of nowhere Fandango music begun to play and he comes out with Summer Rae and began dancing distracting Barrett, and he when he turn around Miz trips him and applies the figure four and apples the pressure cause Barrett to tap out.

Later on, it was time for John Cena match against Curtis Axel. As Miz and Kayla along with Stephanie and Randy Orton, watch the match.

Axel and Cena went back and forth until Axel gain control of the match by using a steel chair. During the match, a table that was sets up against barricade and Cena attempt to put Axel through the table.

Cena went after Heyman, but Axel save that walrus but Cena fought back, but out of nowhere, Ryback appear and he beat down Cena, pick him up and slam him through the table. Stephanie stood up and ran out to ringside.

It is Stephanie Cena, Michael Cole say, as Stephanie spin Ryback around and begun to yell at him.

What the hell are you doing Ryback, she yells.

Damn it, go now, Kayla told Mike and Randy.

Stephanie was still yelling at Ryback when Miz and Randy come out to ringside to protect her.


	46. Chapter 46 shopping

_The awesome One & The McMahon_

Chapter 46- shopping

After taping SmackDown, in Uniondale, Long island, Mike and Kayla were going shopping for maternity clothes for Kayla for when she began to show. They head to mall and went into a maternity clothes store, and they walk around the store, and pick out all different colors and style for Kayla. They continues to shop, after pick out couple of more maternity clothes for Kayla they walk to the counter where Mike pay for the maternity clothes. After paying for the clothes, Mike and Kayla walk out of the store.

How about we go to the baby store next and look at some baby furniture, Kayla asks.

Sure, Mike says, as Kayla cellphone began to ring, she reached into her purse and grabs her cellphone pull it out of her purse and look at it, and saw it was Stephanie calling her.

Its Steph, she says, as she presses the button brought the phone up to her ear. Hi, sis, what's up?

Hi, sis, what's up is that Mike is receiving a title shot at Payback, Stephanie says, as they sat down on a bench.

Steph, is there something you're not telling me, Kayla ask.

Well, there is something that you might not like sis, Stephanie response.

Oh, no Steph come on here, this is not fair to Mike, she says

I know it isn't sis, but

But nothing Steph, fandork should not be part of the match, period. Is this another attempt to keep Mike from getting a one on one match with Barrett, she says.

Of course, not sis, fandango beat Wade Barrett last week, she says.

Only because my husband hits the skull-crushing finale on Barrett, she says.

That still counts as a win over the Champion and that automatic consider him for a title shot, she says.

Unbelievable that this dork dancer is getting a title shot at payback, she says.

Sorry sis, as much as you hate this I hate that John had to wrestle Ryback for the WWE title, you know, she says.

Yeah I know Steph, but still at least John is champion, this seem unfair to Mike that he has to fight off Fandango to get back the IC title, that all, she says.

I know, it suck I have to go bye, she says.

Bye Steph, she says, as she ends her call with Stephanie.

What did Steph want baby, Mike asks.

Well at payback, you are involved in triple threat match for the IC title, Kayla response.

That great, he say.

Yeah great, she says, as Mike move close to her.

You know the rules in a triple threat match, he says.

Yes, I know but you deserve a one on one match with Barrett and not having that dork dancer involved and that is my opinion and yes I am bias because I am your wife, and I want you to win, she says, with a smile.

I love that you are bias toward my wresting career, and me but I want payback on fandango remember he interfere in my match against Barrett on Smackdown baby, he say.

True, but you can get payback on him any night baby, she says.

True, too, this way I can get payback on both of them; don't worry, okay, he say.

I will try not to worry but it will not be easy, she says.

Oh, I know it will not be easy, but try. Concentrate on our little one here, he says, as he places his hand on her stomach the home of their little for the next couple of months.

Let's go into the baby store and look at baby furniture for this little one here, she says.

Yes let go looking at baby furniture he says, as they stood up walk over to the car and Mike place the bags in the car and lock the door. Then he and Kayla walk toward the baby store.

Mike opens the door Kayla walks into the baby store and he followed her inside. They walk around looks at baby furniture.

Which one we should get baby, he says.

I don't know, we don't even know what we are having yet, she says.

True, but this crib looking so beautiful, he says.

I love it too, and looking the baby can use it until they are teenager, she says.

Yeah okay, we will get this one. And what do we need to ours little one, He asks.

We need many things for our little one, her response, as a sale person walk over to them.

Hi, can I help you with anything, today, salesperson says.

Yes, we like this baby furniture's, do you delivery, Mike say.

Yes we delivery sir, sale person response.

Great, umm do you have a baby catalog that I could look through to see what else we would to buy for ours baby, Kayla asks.

Yes, we will give you one, sale person, say, as they walk to the register to buy the baby furniture they picks out for their little bundling of joy.

Mike pay for the baby furniture and gave the store their home address so they could deliver the baby furniture. The sale person hand Kayla a baby catalog so she and Mike can looking through it for more things.

Mike and Kayla walk out of the baby store and head for their car, and got in and buckles they seatbelt. Mike put the key in the ignition turns it starting the car. Mike pulled out of the parking spot and drove off toward the house. As he drove, he reaches over take Kayla hand in his and their fingers laced together.

We have a busy morning, Kayla says.

Yes, shopping for ours little one and you, Mike says, as he lifts their hands and kisses her.

Now we need to decide what bedroom we want to make the nursery, she says.

Yeah, we also need to decide what color to paint the nursery, too, he said

Yes, how about a natural color in case we don't want to know what we are having, she said.

True, but we can find out what we are having, that way it makes it easy to paint, he says.

Okay, we will find out what we are having, she says.

Good. He says as he whip the car into the driveway and drove up the drive way and park the car and turning the key turn off the car, they unbuckle they seatbelt and open the door and they step out of the car.

Mike opens the backdoor and grabs the bags, and he close the door they walk toward the house. Where Kayla reaches into her purse and pull out her house keys and slide the key into the locked and unlocked the door opening the door and walk inside the house with Mike behind her.

Home sweet home, he says as he placed the bags down on the floor.

Yes home sweet home, she says.


	47. Chapter 47 a wild RAW again

_The awesome one & The McMahon_

Chapter 47- a wild RAW again

_**June 10, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond Virginia and with six nights to go until Payback who will gain the all-important momentum going into the pay per view event this Sunday.

RAW begin with bringing go back last week RAW! And Triple H and his triumphant turn and denial of love and care from wife and Vince McMahon. After the highlighted of last week, Triple h music hits. The crowd is on their feet for the Game. And he comes out to a huge ovation, and he head for the ring. It looks like we are going to have a match to start RAW.

The crowd is firmly behind triple H as Axel takes his time to enter the ring. The bell sound and triple kick him in the gut then get Axel in the corner with some big right hand. The ref breaks it up, but hunter pushes him and stomp Axel a bit. Robinson tries to hold him off again but hunter hits a nice suplex and cover him for a one counts.

Hunter pinches the nerves of Axel, as Vince McMahon must hits. And he walked out. Hunter has aside headlock on Axel, staring at Vince the entire time, as Vine walks down the ramp and around the ring. Whips into the ropes and Axel hits a shoulder block then he is toss over the top rope like nothing. Vince goes to the corner, ring the bell, and tell Justin Roberts he stinks, and make him say that Triple h is DQ had and Axel wins the match.

Vince power walks backs up the ramp, completely ignoring the yells of Triple H. Heyman is giggles in the corner. Triple h leaves the ring and wants a restart to the match…. All right then. He head back into the ring, lockup to start, into another side headlock. And Vince comes out angina power walks down the ramp yet again.

Hunter hits the ropes and a shoulder block on his own, as Axel head to the corner. The crowd you suck and Vince ring bell yet again then has Roberts announce that Axel wins now, due to give up. Hunter leaves the ring again, and asks Roberts yet again= to restart the match... as a 60 minutes Iron Man match. Oh, yeah you are just fucking with me now… backstage Kayla, John, Mike watching with Mandy who was not amused with her husband and uncle.

Before the match can restart for a third time, Vince comes back yet again, and heading straight for Roberts again. Hunter is staring him down. Vince asks Curtis to leave the ring and he does with his two wins. As Vince grabs the bell and he tells Roberts to get another mic and the timekeeper to get another bell. He walks around the ring and up the aisle with the ring bell and mic.

Raw goes to commercial breaks, when we return they shown Triple H yelling at Mandy. He claims that Uncle Vince crossed the line and that was so embarrassing. Mandy agrees to a point, but she tells him not to hurt him because he will be in the doghouse with her and the rest of the McMahon. Uncle is not getting any younger. I want you to remember yesterday when he was in the pool with our kids. Hunter says, if I talks him it is not going to en well, so you should go talk to him.

Later on, Miz music hits and he comes out nice ovation, as Cole breaking the news that Fandango is out of the triple threat this Sunday do to concussion. Wade Barrett joins them for the Miz match against Cody Rhodes. The bell sound and the match start, with Miz start out with a hard kick to Rhodes, connect with the running knee lift, and then connect with a big boot to the face of Rhodes. Miz set up Cody for the corner clothesline, and he head to the top rope and he leap off but Cody desk and he miss, and he began favoring his left knee.

Cody clips the knee went to work he stomp Miz in the corner. Then he hook Miz up and connects with front suplex, cover him for only a one counts. Rhodes then applies a death lock on the legs of Miz, who fought back with a right hand to get Rhodes to break the holds.

Rhodes kicks Miz, who connects with left hands Cody whip Miz into the corner, and continues his attacking on the knee and he tries to slam him on it, but Miz float over and applies the figure four leg lock. Cody taps out immediately.

After the Match Wade took off his headset and attempt to get the ring, but Paul Hayman cut him off, and he say that Fandango cannot compete this Sunday, but there will be a triple threat title match. Heyman say the third man in the match has an impressive resume then Curtis Axel comes out and saying that the perfect ending will be him wining IC title oh boy Kayla was not happy with this announced at all.

Mandy is show trying to talk with her uncle Vince, who had his back to her while she is trying to reason with him. I know your upset uncle, but you need to respect hunter being man who care about his pride. I heard what you and him say about me getting old and family or not, I needs to do what best for business. Your husband needs to stay away me, but Mandy asks him to least try to talk him. You would not like what I have to say, to him, as he walks away from her.

After a quick match Mandy is show walking backstage when she see Kayla was looking over papers, and she approaches, and ask her if she uncle Vince, Kayla says no but I need to talk him to about this triple threat match now that Curtis Axel is involved. Well I need to him and hunter to works out their problems.

Oh forget it Mandy, they are two stubborn men who think they know better than anyone does. Yeah well, I need to try Kayla. Mandy you are playing with fire. I do not care Kayla. It is going to blow up. I still do not care. As she walks off, Kayla shook her head.


	48. Chapter 48 Main Event

_The awesome One & The McMahon_

_this is a short chapter. _

Chapter 48- Main event

_**June 12, 2013, **_with only days to go until WWE Payback, The Miz was in action on Main event, and he was once gain facing off with Cody Rhodes who he beat Monday night on RAW. The two locked up again. With Miz wrestling on Main event taking his place at the announcer table for tonight, was the Intercontinental champion Wade Barrett.

With Wade Barrett on commentary, The Miz was looking to make a statement to the Barrett and Curtis Axel that he will not be denial this Sunday.

Miz music hits, Kayla kissing her husband before he walk out and he comes out nice ovation, and then Cody Rhodes comes out and head to the ring for match with The Awesome one.

The bell sound and the match start, with Miz start out with a hard kick to Rhodes, connect with the running knee lift, and then connect with a big boot to the face of Rhodes.

Miz and Cody exchange moves, before Cody went to the outside, where Miz followed and leap off the apron and connect with a double axe handle off the apron. Miz continue his attack Cody by slam into the barricade twice, before rolling back into the ring, as he slides in Cody rolled out of the ring.

Miz reach through to the rope to grab Cody, but he grabs Miz arm and slam into the steel ringpost. Cody slide into the ring and began to working over the injury arm of Miz, looking the weaken arm and perhaps giving Barrett something to working at the Payback.

However, Miz show how resilience he is, and he fought back, and hitting the corner clothesline, and then connects with axe smash off the top rope, cover him and get near fall.

Miz looks like he was setting up for the Skull-Crushing Finale, but Cody block it and throw into the ring post again, and then hits the disaster kick, he cover him and got a near fall on him.

Cody attempt a clothesline but miss Miz grab him, hits the back breaker / neck breaker combo, another cover, and got another near fall on him. Miz displayed giving Barrett the full spectrum of what he will be up against at Payback.

You know Josh I notice that the Miz wife Kayla McMahon is putting on some weight, Wade says

I would watch it is if I were you Barrett that Miz wife, and Mr. McMahon daughter, Josh says

I am only saying that it looks like she is putting on some weight that all, Wade say

It doesn't matter you should talk about Kayla McMahon at all, Josh says

With Miz down Cody attempted hit him in the head with running knee, but Miz duck and rolled him up as ref attempt to counts but Miz applied the figure four leg lock Cody taps out immediately.

The bell sound and the Miz continue to build momentum head in to Triple threat match at the Payback. After the match, Wade took off his headset stood up and held up the Intercontinental title as Miz staring at him from the ring.


	49. Chapter 49 Friday night SmackDown

_The awesome One & The McMahon_

Chapter 49- Friday night SmackDown

_**June 14, 2013,**_ with two days to go until the WWE Payback in Chicago Illinois, SmackDown, was at the Greensboro, Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. Who will gain more momentum going into Payback this Sunday night?

Smackdown was in full swing with matches going on, Mike was boring because he wasn't wrestling on Smackdown, the only thing he had to do was stir pot the between Curtis Axel and Wade Barrett who were wrestling tonight…. He left locker room and head to the gorilla position where his lovely pregnant wife is busy run Smackdown.

When he arrives at the gorilla position Kayla was concentrate on match that was going on in the ring. She barely notices him come her way. He smile she looks so lovely sitting there working, he falls in love with her all over again…

He walks over sat down in the chair next to her and she felt his presence and quickly looks to her left and saw him and smile before turn her attention about the matches. After the match is over and they went to commercial break, she took off her headset and look at him.

Hi there, Kayla says.

Hi yourself baby, Mike says

Bored honey, Kayla asks.

Yes, I am boring because I do not have a match on Smackdown, Mike response.

True, but you are going to go out there and stir pot between Barrett and Axel later on, Kayla says.

Yeah I know, but I do not like that Axel is going to nail me either, Mike says.

I know you do not, but you are going to retaliate against him after match is over by hitting the skull-crushing finale on him, sending a message that he will not stand in your way of getting back the IC title, Kayla says.

Well when you put it that way, it does not sound so bad, Mike say.

Of course, it does not sound so bad, but I would lovely it better if Axel lose instead of winning the match giving him momentum going into Payback, she say.

You and me both baby, I still do not understand why he is involve in this match to begin with, Mike say.

I do not like either. And I could not talk to dad about it, but I will. But I also have a funny feeling that Paul Heyman was behind getting Axel inserted into the match, Kayla say.

I would not put it past him baby, to me Curtis Axel is not even in the same league as me, Mike say.

That is so true, Kayla say, as she leans over and kisses him gently...

After the sweet kiss share between them, it was time for Wade Barrett vs. Curtis Axel match. Miz and Kayla were watching backstage he and waiting to go out there and stir the pot.

Wade ask for a mic, and says they should a business meeting, and he goes on to say they should not fight tonight, and save it for another time. and just then, Miz music hits and he walk out to the entranceway with a mic.

Really? Really now. We all want to see the two of you fight, and the fans began chant fight… the bell sound, and Wade runs after Axel as Miz walk down the aisle way and stood at ringside to scout his two opponents for this Sunday night at Payback.

While Miz was watching from ringside, JBL bring up what Barrett say on Main event about Miz's wife Kayla gain some weight. And Michael Cole response that was wrong of Barrett it is no one business if Kayla is gain weight. And if Miz find out that Barrett was talking about his wife, there no telling what Miz might do to him…

As the match spill to the outside, Axel slammed Barrett head into the steel step, and he attempt to clothesline but miss and he instead nail Miz. Barrett nail Axel from behind and then he roll him into the ring and he climb on to the apron and step through the rope and Axel cuts him off, then he hits a swinging neck breaker through the ropes of the win.

After the bell sound Miz slide into the ring, as Axel attempt to hits him he miss and Miz connects with the Skull-Crushing Finale on him sending a message that he will not stop him from regain the IC title. Axel rolling out of the ring, as Miz staring both men down, Wade was crawl up the map with IC title for now….


	50. Chapter 50 WWE Payback

_The awesome One & The McMahon_

Chapter 50- WWE Payback

_**June 16, 2013,**_ the newest pay per view event being called Payback… payback was at the All-state arena in Chicago Illinois. Mike was in the locker room that he and Kayla were using with Randy Orton and John Cena, when the door opens and in walk Kayla.

Hey, I thought you told me that you had meeting, Mike says, as she walk over and sat down next to him.

Me too, but dad say go relax instead, Kayla says, she leaned back against the conch and close her eyes.

Randy, John and Mike looked at one another, something was up and Vince is trying to hide it from Kayla. After the pre show, it was time for the pay per view event to start Kayla was in her usual spot the gorilla position and Mike was there too, because his match was the first match up. Kayla gave him a kiss before he walked out to the entranceway.

His music hits and he walk out to the entranceway to nice pops from the Chicago fans, as he made his way to the ring, for his match. After Miz entrant, Curtis Axel was next with that walrus Heyman; Kayla hated that he was involved in this Intercontinental championship match.

Axel does not draw a reaction from the fans as he made his to the ring. Wade Barrett followed next, and he too did not draw a reaction from the fans either.

The bell sound and the match was underway with all three men square off. Miz, ducks clothesline by Wade and hits few time Axel, then he toss him over the top rope, outside of the ring. Miz rolls up Barrett and get a near fall on him. However, walrus distract him, and Wade uses it to hit Miz behind, then Miz sent into the rope, and he slide through and kicking Axel in the head.

Miz head back into the ring where he and Barrett trade holds, before Barrett hits big boot on him and cover him for a two counts only and then he followed with punches to the head of Miz, before he placing him on the turnbuckles. He hits a couple of kidney punches and then he mocks crowds.

He covers Miz again, but this time Axel slide in and breaks up and before slide outside of ring and standing by Heyman. Barrett continues his assaults of Miz, but he then cuts off Axel, on the apron, then he knees him a few times, before Miz roll up him for a quick pining attempt. Axel tries a sneak attack but Miz was ready for it, hits a back breaker, but Axel reverses the back breaker, then he shoves Miz into the corner where he punches him a few times.

Axel stomp Miz, and then he cover him for two only. He knee Miz in the stomach and then he step on Miz head, before he elbowing him in the head. Axel continues his assault of Miz, with punches to the back keep the Miz on down, but Miz does not stay down long he kicks Axel into the rope. Miz comeback with another kick and hits a release suplex for two counts.

Axel hits him with clubbing blow to the back of Miz. Miz comeback with a series of left hand but Axel come back with a suplex that plant Miz on the back of his head. He cover him but Barrett come in and breaks up the pining attempted.

Barrett attack Axel into the corner with viciously stomp, and then he whips him across the ring into the other corner, the Miz with a clothesline catches he charge. Miz then hits a big boot to Barrett, then he stack the both of them in the corner, and charge Axel ducks and Miz hits the corner clothesline on Barrett.

Miz then Axel knock down to the mat, and then he hits kick Barrett before cover Axel and get a near fall on him. Miz tries to applies the figure four leg lock to Barrett, who kick him away, and he hits the winds of change on Miz, cover him for only two.

Axel goes for the perfect-plex on Barrett but he counters with an attempt at Wasteland. Axel counters back and kicks Miz, and he hits the perfect-plex on Barrett but Miz breaks up the pin attempt.

Miz avoids a back suplex from Axel, and hits the skull-crushing finale on him instead. Barrett sneak up from behind once again and he toss Miz out of the ring and goes for the cover, but Miz pulled him out of the ring and throw into him the barricade before he slide into the ring and cover Axel for a two counts.

With Axel in the corner, Miz hits a running dropkick on him, and he tries to apply the figure foul leg lock, but he kicks Miz away, right into the Barrett's arms, but Miz reverse Barrett and he toss Axel out of the ring.

Miz applies the figure four-leg lock to Barrett, and out of nowhere, Axel slide and somehow pin Barrett while he is traps in the figure fours leg lock. Curtis Axel wins the intercontinental championship, and Miz was piss but so was his wife Kayla backstage.

Kayla pulls off her set head, and look directly at her father who was standing a few feet away from her talking with Linda and Stephanie. Miz comes backstage to see his wife, standing up from her chair and head over to her father.

Is this why you did not want me in the meeting early huh, Kayla ask in angrily voice.

Kayla calm down, Vince say.

Calm down I will not calm down, you screw my husband again out of the Intercontinental title, for what. For a whining third generation superstar who could not cut it as Michael McGillicutty. I am sick and tired of my husband being screw over, for some whining superstar or a walrus who should not even be in this company to begin with, Kayla say.

Kayla I cannot talk you when you are upset like this, Vince say.

Upset. Wrong father of my mine, I am royalty pissed off, I have enough of Michael being screw over, and booking poorly to boot. He deserves a one on one match with Barrett for the Intercontinental title, not at triple threat match with fandango who didn't even deserves to be in the match letting alone this asshole, Kayla say, and of course Curtis didn't like Kayla choose of words, he attempted step close to her, but Miz stop him.

May be it was you who say to Barrett and JBL to say that I have put on some weight however, I am three months pregnant with your grandchild, who you might not get to see, Kayla says. Vince eyes wide. Everyone who was near the gorilla position heard Kayla.

Wait baby what do you mean they mention you put on some weight, Mike asks.

Go ahead and tell him, Kayla says. Vince stays silence. Your silence is overwhelming father. Amazing. Absolutely amazing you are… tell me this did they throw hiss fit so asshole can win. Was it worth dad, huh to screw over your son-in-law? It probably was. Well then, I see guess when I do giving birth you will not be there, Kayla says as she walks away.

Mike looks at his father in law before walk off.

She will get over Mike not be Intercontinental champion, Vince says.

Oh, look mom dad finally spoke, Stephanie says.

Will she Vince, because I do not think so. She has every right to be mad about Mike not winning the IC Championship, Linda says.


	51. Chapter 51 McMahon all over RAW

_The awesome One & The McMahon_

Chapter 51- the McMahon's are all over RAW

_**June 17, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan.

Raw was full swing, when they show backstage Vickie and Brad. Vickie was gloating about her genius idea of the main event, when Linda walks in and she says she agrees, and is happy. She does wonder, though if punk hadn't gone out there, what was going to the main event? Vickie basically ignores the question and mention Christian.

Linda says that Christian has been clear to wrestle for a month and half now, and how about RVD coming back to the WWE. Vickie and Brad argue over whose idea that was. Linda say it was Triple H who was the one on the phone with RVD, not you or you. Now I want to you talk about the Shield. They have run rough shod over RAW and you have done nothing. You need to make an example of out of them. I don't care how you do just make sure that example is strong. As she walk away.

Mike and Kayla were in his locker room.

Baby why didn't you tell me about what JBL and Barrett say about you, Mike ask.

You and I both know that not everyone back here knows that I am pregnant, Kayla response.

True but still, baby, they shouldn't be talking about you, period, Mike says with a slightly hint of steel in his voice.

Yes, that is true, but it is in the past. Beside I want you to concentrate on the IC title because you will be getting at shot at the new champion, soon, Kayla says

Really, you don't say, Mike says with smile, leans in, and kisses her.

Kayla was up to something big what, but no anybody one but her.

The new Diva Champion AJ was in the ring with Big E. Langston, and she goes over what she did to Kaitlyn. And she goes on to calls herself the greatest Divas champion of all time and grins about. She proudly says that she been always been the champion, now she just proof. Last night, I made Kaitlyn tap out. And yes, I played mind games with her and I crushed her spirit, but I am the hero of this story.

That is some fantasy world that AJ is living in, Lawler says.

You are not kindling there King, Cole says.

I am woman who knows how to get exactly what I want, and that is an example to woman everywhere. There is not one woman in this audience, here or in the locker room or DA world who is as strong, brilliant or courageous as I am. If there is woman back there that thinks she can compare to herself to me, I dare them to come here now.

AJ is making biggest mistake here, because I know of at least three women who are strong and brilliant, Lawler say.

And I know who are you are talking about King, Cole says.

I see what I did tell you, and out of nowhere, Stephanie McMahon music hits.

Oh, my. Cole says.

Moreover, here comes one of those woman, Lawler says.

As Stephanie walk out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe erupt for her, as she walk down the ramp and head for the ring. Stephanie step through rope into the ring with AJ.

Hello boss lady, AJ says.

Stephanie says there is a line of Divas waiting to face her, but I want to talk to you first. You are setting bad examples for woman everywhere and it time for you to start acting like a champion. What you did Kaitlyn is degrading to woman everywhere. It was manipulating.

AJ says, I am sorry, and your Stephanie right, and I should be thinking more like you right and acting more like you too. Instead of dating a superstar maybe I should just…marry one, like you, your sister Kayla and Mandy too.

Stephanie calls the insult unoriginal.

What I did Kaitlyn was brilliant cunning and well plan to boot. Months in the making. It was my masterpiece.

Stephanie step closer to AJ and says in stern but dangerous voice no one does crazy like the McMahon family we are the original. I am McMahon.

AJ says the only reason you Stephanie are out here is that I am you Stephanie… only younger and without a fancy pantsuit.

Stephanie say dream on AJ. I can take all of this away from you, and you won't have a job anymore. As Kaitlyn, music hits and Stephanie turn around to the entranceway and Kaitlyn walks out with several of the Diva behind her.

Stephanie exiting the ring and walks up the aisle way to the ramp, stop next to Katelyn, and says next time never interrupt me again. And that goes for the rest of you too. As she walk backstage. After the AJ and Kaitlyn segment, they show backstage again, Vince walk and he spot Mandy.

Mandy, Vince say.

Hi Uncle, what's up, Mandy asks.

Hi. Umm have you seen Kayla tonight, his response?

Umm not since early the evening when she arrives with Miz, why she says

I need to talk to her about last night, he says.

Uncle do not make matters worse for yourself, she says.

Mandy I do not believe that she will do that when the baby comes, she says, as shocking everyone.

Baby? JBL says.

Uncle you know Kayla as well as anyone well with exception of Auntie Linda and when she says something, she pretty much means it, she say.

Mandy come here on, you know that she was angry last night that Miz didn't win. I think she over it, he says.

Uncle you are playing with fire. Anyway, Kayla might be in Miz locker room. She says, as she walks away from him. It your funeral.

I heard that, Vince called out to her.

What baby, JBL asks?

We are not going to speculate here, but Kayla just might be pregnant, Cole response.

As Vince continues his walk, he bump into Linda.

Hi there, Vince say.

Hi yourself. And where are you off to, Linda ask.

Umm I was head to talk with Kayla, Vince response.

No, Vince, leave her alone now, Linda says.

Linda I need to talk to her and explain why Curtis Axel win last night, Vince say.

Vince I am beg you to leave her be, she is pregnant and her hormone are high, now, Linda say.

Honey please I know how to handle a pregnant woman, Vince say, as he kiss her on the lips. Linda grabs his hand and stop him.

Hey, Vince say.

You cannot Vince, because I look at the script and you have a scene with Stephanie, Vickie, Brad and me.

After Cena, segment Chris Jericho and he beat Health Slater. After that match, Miz is on commentary during Curtis Axel vs. Sin Cara.

JBL why did you say that my wife Kayla is gain weight, Miz ask

I, um I just repeatedly what Wade Barrett say on Main event during your match, JBL response.

Here some advice for you do not mention my wife weight gain, because there is a very good reason for her weight gain, Miz says. As Curtis Axel beat Axel. And Miz sarcastically applaud the victory of Axel… after the match was over.

They show backstage again, Vince is applauding the efforts of Vickie and Brad. He said that henry had him crying, and wants to know what they will do. They thinks it is best if they makes the match for Money in the bank.

As Stephanie walk in, and say what you are not putting Henry in a title match against my husband unless he beat him. And you need to assert yourself and as a leader, this show has been disaster.

As Linda comes in mad that an example was not made of the Shield. Vince did not how know she is set up. Linda look at Vickie and say, when I tell you do something you do. And then she walk away.

Vince tells her do not worry about anything she says, she need to listen to him, and she will be fine, then he leave. And Stephanie is still there staring at her.

Do the right thing Vickie or suffer the result, she say then walks away.


	52. Chapter 52 Miz challenge Axel

_The awesome One & The McMahon_

Chapter 52- Miz challenge Axel

_**June 21, 2013,**_ SmackDown was at Wright State University Nutter Cutter, in Dayton, Ohio. SmackDown was in full swing, after the open segment with Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton arguing a match set up for later in the show, and then Sheamus took on Cody Rhodes. It was time for the Curtis Axel to defend the IC title against Wade Barrett.

As the IC title was going on Miz was watch backstage and they show him watch the match on TV...

There is the Miz watching this match very closet, Michael Cole says.

Yes, he is JBL say.

Miz was scouting Curtis Axel for a possible match in the near future. During the match, he walks away from TV and head for the gorilla position where Kayla was. When he arrives at the gorilla position Kayla saw him out of the corner of her eye, and smile.

You ready to challenge the wannabe, she says softly.

You bet baby, he says, as he grab the mic and he head out to the entranceway to finishing watching the match…

The fans reach to the Miz appearance on the stage… It got Axel attention too. And Heyman was screaming at him to focusing on Barrett. Axel point at the Miz.

I think Axel is making a mistake here JBL, Cole says.

I believe your right Cole. Axel should not be worry about the Miz who is standing on the stage. He should be more concern about his opponent the IC champion Wade Barrett, JBL say.

Miz stood there smiling he know that his distracting of the champion may help Barrett, if he can capitalize on his distraction but of course not Barrett couldn't capitalize on the Miz distraction of Axel. Axel wining the match, and then he turn his attention to the Miz who was still smiling.

Hey Axel, how you and I has a match, Miz say, as the fans cheering.

Why not. The fans certainly want to see it, Cole says.

No, no, no, sorry my client doesn't fight for free, Heyman says, as the fans booing.

As Kayla walk out of the entranceway and their saw her and cheering…

Hey, it's the Miz wife Kayla McMahon, Cole says, as Miz hand her the mic.

Your client doesn't fight for free, what do you think this is your walrus, huh. Boxing. UFC? Or MMA. This is the WWE, sport entertainment, but then again maybe your client is scaring, she says, as the fans cheering.

He is not scaring.

Oh yes he is, he is a wuss boy and coward, as the fans chant

Wussy boy, they chant repeatedly, both Heyman and Axel didn't like it.

He is afraid of the Awesome One, she says, as Kayla began playing game with Heyman.

No, he is not afraid, Heyman says.

Then prove, that he is not wuss boy or coward by let your wannabe client fight my husband the Miz in match, she says.

Kayla throws down a challenge to Heyman, JBL says.

Come on your walrus Miz and I don't have all night, what is it going to be, she says.

Hey stop calling him walrus, Axel say.

Oh, shut up your little wannabe. Well Heyman what's it going to be he wrestle my husband or not, she asks.

The answer is no, Heyman response.

There you have it ladies and gentleman Curtis Axel the son of Mr. Perfect is indeed a wuss boy and coward, he is definitely scared of my husband the Awesome One, she said.

Kayla I see that you are putting on some weight there, miss piggy, he says, as the fans booing.

Miz blood began to boil he move but Kayla grabs his arm.

Heyman just making a big mistake Cole says.

No, honey, she said. Really, you walrus calling me miss piggy. Let me clue you in on something, yes I have put on some weight but there is a very good reason, it is because I am three months pregnant, she says, as the fans cheering.

Its true Kayla is pregnant she and Miz are having baby, Cole says.

Know this your walrus and wannabe somewhere there is will be a match between you and the Awesome One and it will be for the Intercontinental championship, and you Heyman you just might be banning from the arena on that night, she says.

Oh my. Kayla McMahon just put the Intercontinental champion Axel on notice that he will be defended the title against the Miz somewhere and Paul Heyman just might be banning from the arena, Cole says.

You never trying and playing games with McMahon, because you will never win, JBL says.

That is a known fact, the McMahon plays dirty, Cole says.


	53. Chapter 53 McMahon on RAW again

_The awesome One & The McMahon_

Chapter 53 McMahon's on RAW again

_**June 24, 2013,**_ Monday night Raw was in North Charleston, South Carolina at the North Charleston Coliseum. Kayla was in locker room sitting on the couch looking over tonight show, she saw her dad, mom and sister were on the show, but no Mike and she was a little upset that her husband was not going to be on RAW tonight. Three hours of show and nowhere to put him, unbelievable she thought. However, of course there is an appearance by the wannabe Curtis Axel helping CM punk.

oh yeah of course he has to be on, over my husband who is a former WWE, United State, Intercontinental and tag team champion, Kayla says

As she continues to look over the show, Stephanie, walk into the locker room over to the couch and sat down next her.

Hey, sis, Stephanie says, as Kayla look up to see Stephanie.

Hi, Steph, she says.

You okay, Stephanie asks.

Yeah I am fine, Kayla response.

And how my future niece or nephew is doing today, she asks.

The baby is fine too, Steph, she response.

You do not sound fine, sis what wrong. Is Mike driving you crazy, she asks?

No, Mike is not driving me crazy. How is possible that my husband Mike is not on a show that is three hours long, she response.

Um… sis Mike is going to be on WWE Superstars that will be tape for before RAW, she says.

Come on here Steph, WWE Superstars looking I know all superstars make appearance on Superstars but looking over tonight show it looks rather boring. But I did see that wannabe Curtis Axel will appearance this is not fair to Mike at all. He is Must see the Awesome One.

Stephanie understood her sister bias toward Mike wrestling career it normal for a wife to want her husband to be successful. She wants John to be very successful...

I know sis, but

But nothing Steph, I am sick of Mike getting the short end of the stick here. He was screw out of the Intercontinental Championship eight days go, for a whining third generation who could not cut it at one point. He was not allowed to beat Cesaro for the United State Championship, months ago and now this freaking really. And to top it all off, Wade Barrett and Heyman are making comments about my weights gain, and that walrus called me Miss piggy I had enough, things better start changes around here.

Kayla stood up from the couch walk out of the locker room. Stephanie stood up from the couch walk out of the locker room and went looking for her dad; she needs to talk to him about tonight show. Stephanie walks down the corridor looking for her dad, and then she found him talking to John and Randy.

Dad, she says, as three men turn to looking they saw Stephanie head their way.

Hi, sweetheart what wrong, Vince asks.

Um… I had talk with Kayla and let just say that she is not happy, Stephanie response.

Is Mike driving her crazy, Vince says

Of course, not, but she is not happy that Mike is not on Raw tonight. And I am wondering why there is no a segment where Heyman is called out for what he say to Kayla, called her miss piggy on Smackdown.

What? He said,

Nowhere in the script is there a segment where Paul Heyman get chew out, by Mike for calling Kayla Miss piggy, she says.

They supposed to be one he said

Well there not one, there is not is this script Kayla was just looking at and nowhere in here is there a segment with Heyman and Miz, instead there is a Heyman/ punk segment, she said, showing him the segment.

That son of bitch the script was change without my authorizing. Come on Steph we are going to fix this now, he said, as they walk down the corridor together.

Kayla walk in back into the locker room and she notice Mike wrestling boot by the couch and then she hear the showering running and her smile mischievously. She knew where her sexy husband was and seeing that she felt horny oh why the hell not joining him in the shower.

She quietly opens the door to the bathroom and saw that delicious naked body within and she smile devilish. She quickly took off her clothes right. And without a warning, she opened the door and stood there staring at the man in all his glory.

Mike's eyes popped open to see his wife standing there, his lips curved into a devilish smile. Kayla took the smile as an inviting and stepped into the shower closing the door behind her. Mike set the soap back in the dish and pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to her. When they pulled out back from the kiss the smile and laughed.

She ran her hands over his baby smooth muscle chest; around his back and over his ass, and he smile again. She was feeling frisky and horny too. Mike moved her wet hair aside and began kiss her neck causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

He had backed her under the spray get her completely wet, and kissed every single part of her gorgeous body. She reached for the soap. Mike could only watch on in awe as the slick bar glided over his wet body, followed by Kayla very wicked hands. Kayla gently pulled him into her arms as the water wet them both.

He took the bar of soap from her and repeatedly the action and she watch on as his wicked hands glided the soap of her body. He placed her back against the shower wall.

His hand slip down her body and his fingers move to stoke over her and the intensity of her moans rocking her body and he smiling devilish, until just his fingers weren't enough for her. he worshiped her body, and her pregnancy made her body sexier to him.

Now, Michael, yes… oh god yes. She moan

He smile wickedly and slip inside of her, and began making love to her in the shower.

Mm Kayla baby, he moaned, as the water-soaked them both but they did not care.

They were simultaneously riding a waves of ecstasy, never realize that someone enter the locker room and heard moaning from the bathroom. They could not resist and listen at the door.

After listening the person hurry out of the locker-room before get caught, Mike turn shower off, open the door grab towel and wrapped it around Kayla body, and then grab the other towel and wrapped it around his waist. They stood in the bathroom wrap in each other arms and smiling gently kiss.

Mm, did you enjoy your shower Mrs. Mizanin, Mike asks huskily?

mm, yes I did her response raspy, as her hands slid over his ass.

Later on, RAW begun with Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan match until they both were disqualification. After commercial breaks Daniel Bryan is show complain to Vickie about the double disqualifications. And said no repeatedly. Until Vickie, agree to give him another match later in the night. After Bryan, leave Vickie began talking to Maddox, when in walks Vince McMahon up to them.

You know, there's something to be said, a bot Daniel Bryan. Due to his diminutive size and psychological complexities, some would say he's an embarrassment, Vince says. What do you think, sir, Vickie say. Well I'll let you figure that out, Vince says as he leaves.

A little later on, they shown Vickie and Brad backstage talking about the whole Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton situation. I've been thinking about what Mr. McMahon, said early, and I'm going to cancel the match. Vickie says, as WWE CEO Linda McMahon walk in

Vickie! Brad! How are things going tonight so far? Linda asks

All right, I guess. Vickie response. Just all right Vickie this their problem, Linda says

Um, no not really Linda, I am going to cancel a match that I made I don't think it the right idea. because of something Vince said early to me, it made me thinking about it. Bryan is too small, he has some psychological issues, and quite frankly, I think he's an embarrassment to the WWE. Vickie says.

I see. You know Vickie some people's thinks that. Other don't but it doesn't matter what I think or you think. It matters what the WWE Universe thinks of him. And if they wants to see Daniel Bryan vs. Randy Orton, tonight give it to them. Linda says. Your right Linda. But there is one small problem though. Vickie says.

What the problem, Linda asks. Well, early tonight they both get disqualification, Vickie says. Hmm, I see the dilemma here. Okay here what you do Vickie, have the WWE Universe picks the stipulation for the match and everyone win, Linda says.

Your right Linda, Vickie says. By the way, Brad, that is spectacular shirt. Does it come in men's size? I can buy it for Vince for his birthday that is coming up soon, Linda said, as she walks away with a smirk on her face. After a couple of matches go by, they showed backstage again, Paul Heyman who should walk up to him the Miz.

Well, well, looking who is it the walrus known as Paul Heyman, Miz says, as the fans cheer. I don't see Curtis Axel around where is the little wannabe third generation superstars.

You know something Miz you're not the same guy any more, even since you began dating Kayla McMahon you've change. And now look at you, you marrying into the most dysfunction family in WWE. Paul says

I don't give a damn about what you think you walrus. But I do give damn about my wife, and what you called her Friday night on Smackdown. And here is a warn that you need to take very serious Heyman the next time you decide to call my wife any name be prepared to have your ass by me, in a very specializes match granted to me by my father in law Mr. McMahon. And no one will be saving you from this match. Got it. He says in dangerous voice, before walking off.

Wow, the Miz sure told Paul Heyman to watching his mouth especially around Miz wife Kayla McMahon, Lawler says.

Well do you blame Miz? I mean Paul Heyman on Friday night SmackDown called Kayla McMahon Miss piggy. It was very disrespectful to Kayla McMahon who is pregnant. Pregnant woman do gain weight during their pregnancy, and Heyman has no right to called her that name, Cole says.

I agreed with you Cole, it was disrespectful. JBL says.

WWE Champion John Cena comes out to a nice ovation, from the WWE Universe in North Charleston, South Carolina. Stephanie was watching her husband backstage and she has a big smile on her face as she watching him talking about Mark Henry. After John finish his promo he exiting the ring and held the WWE up so everyone can see as he walk backstage. Once he comes through the curtain, he saw Stephanie smile.

You were excellent babe, she says walking over to him.

Oh thank you baby, he says as he kisses her.

A couple of matches go by, and then they showed backstage this time Vickie Guerrero on her cellphone.

Brad, this is the 10th phone call! I want my cup of coffee and I want answers right now- Stephanie McMahon walk in. Vickie hangs up.

Oh, hi Stephanie. How are you? Vickie says.

I am good Vickie. It's been a crazy night huh. The show keeps going on, and I noticed that you haven't announced the participants for the WWE Championship, money in the bank match, Stephanie said.

Oh, Stephanie I am so sorry, I have been so busy tonight that I totally forgot about it, Vickie says apology.

It's okay. We talked about this. I'll go out there and do it okay, Stephanie says.

Okay, I am sorry though, Vickie says

I know, Stephanie says, as she leaves.

After Stephanie, left Vickie alone she was upset about forgot to make the announced, when in walk Kayla McMahon.

Vickie are you alone, Kayla asks.

Um yes, is there something wrong, Vickie say?

Um, no. I want just to talk you privately about something, Kayla says.

Sure what's up, Vickie ask

Um… a little while ago I saw Brad Maddox talking with my sister, and I think he is trying to sabotage you Vickie. Her response.

What are you sure Kayla, Vickie asks.

Yes, I am pretty sure. You've tried calling him, right, Kayla asks.

Yes, a few minutes ago, but he didn't answer, that little no good,

I'm telling you, be careful with him.

Thanks for the warn Kayla I appreciate it a lot, Vickie says.

Your welcome, she says

Oh Kayla before I forgot. Congratulation on your pregnancy, she said with polite smile.

Thanks Vickie, she says, as she walk out of the locker-room.

After the commercial breaks, Stephanie McMahon music began to play the WWE Universe is on their feet for her as she make her way to the entranceway with a mic in her hand.

Well it's that time of year again. The time where every WWE Superstars dreams of climbing the ladder, grabbing the brief case and practically guaranteeing themselves championship matches somewhere. It's Money in the bank! And since Vickie Guerrero has been very busy tonight. Let me announce the WWE Championship money in the bank participants. First the only man to ever win money in the bank twice… CM Punk. Daniel Bryan. Sheamus. Randy Orton. Christian. Kane. And returning to the WWE for the first time in seven years… Rob Van Dam….

Backstage Vickie was watching.

Stephanie did an amazing job tonight. Why didn't we think of that? Vickie says.

Well I did, Brad says, return.

What do you mean you did? Vickie asks, and then it dawn her on about what Kayla told her a little while ago about Maddox.


	54. Chapter 54 showing the nursery

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

chapter 54-showing the nursery

After RAW was over, Linda, Stephanie and Kayla flew back to Connecticut, while Vince, Paul, John and Mike were in Columbia, South Carolina for the taping of Friday night Smackdown. After working most of the day, Kayla walks into Stephanie office, who looks up when she hear footstep.

Hey, sis, what's up, Stephanie asks, as she leaned back against her chair.

Hi, how would you love to see the nursery, Kayla response?

I love too, maybe mom would like to you us, Stephanie says,

I'll go ask her, she says, as she walks out of the office, and head the CEO office; she looks inside and saw her looking over papers.

Knock she says, as Linda looking over and saw Kayla in the doorway.

Hi, what's up, Linda asks, she put the papers on the desk, as Kayla walks into the office.

Well, how would you like to see the nursery of your grand baby with Aunt Stephanie, she asks.

I love too, sweetie, she says.

Good, she says, as Stephanie walks into the office carrying her briefcase and purse on her shoulder.

Are we ready to go, Stephanie asks.

Yep as soon as mom grabs her things we are out of here, she says.

Linda place the papers she was looking at in her briefcase and she open the drawer and grab her purse then close the drawer and stood up and walk around desk and three them walk out of her office.

They walk toward the elevator Stephanie press the button and the doors slide open they step onto the elevator and Linda push the button for the lobby and the doors close and the elevator went down to the lobby. When the elevator arrives at the lobby, the elevator doors slide open and they walk out of the elevator and head for the doors.

They walk out of the Titan towers and head for Kayla car. They got in the car and Kayla start the car and drove off toward Greenwich. Hour and half later they arrives in Greenwich. Kayla pulled into the driveway and drove up the driveway and parks her car, they unbuckle seatbelt and opening the doors step out of the car closing the doors.

They walk toward the house, where Kayla pulled out her house key, and slide the key into the lock and turn it unlocked the door. She turn the doorknob opened the door walks inside with her mom and sister behind her. Stephanie closes the door behind her. They walk up the staircase to the nursery and Kayla opened the door to the baby nursery…

Ta Da, she says

Oh, wow sweetie, it looks absolutely beautiful in here, Linda says, looking around with Stephanie.

Yeah, sis, it is gorgeous, Stephanie says.

Thanks Mike and I decide to go with a natural color, Kayla says.

Have you decide on if you are going to found out the sex of the baby Linda asks.

Yes, we talked about it a couple of weeks ago while we were shopping for maternity clothes for her. We figure it is going makes things lot easy for us to buy baby things, such as baby clothes and accessories, Kayla response.

To be honest with Kayla it does makes things a lot easy to know the sex of the baby, Stephanie says.

I know, I have a doctor appointment in August to find out what we are having, she says.

You will be five months pregnant, Linda says.

Yep, and next week I am not traveling to Japan because daddy and Mike do not want me travel that far. Plus July is a hectic month anyway besides going to Japan, China, South Africa and Australia, Kayla says.

Sweetie that a good thing, because we can go baby shopping, she says with a smile.

Very true, shopping for my niece or nephew will be lots of fun for us, and trouble for the man's wallet, she says, with a smile.

Oh boy, I have feeling that daddy credit card is going to be max out with Grandma Linda on the prowl, along with Auntie Stephanie too, poor John doesn't have a clue that his lovely wife is going shopping. Kayla says chuckles

You know it, nothing but the best for my grand baby, Linda says.

Hey watch it sis, I do have my own credit card for your information, she says, as she notice a bag in the nursery and reach for it. Hey, what is this Kayla?

More baby things, she says.

Right yeah, I see that looks Kayla, there is something else in this bag that you don't want mom to see, Stephanie says.

Stephanie Marie there is only baby things in that bag, she asks.

Yeah sure, she says.

Mom, she says.

Stephanie, Linda says.

But mom there is something in the bag that she doesn't want us to seeing, she says.

Whatever is in the bag it is not ours business. Now give the bag to your sister, she says stern.

Fine here you go, she says as she tosses the bag at her.

Stephanie Marie that was not very nice, she says.

Like I care, I want to know what in the bag, she says, sound like a child.

Oh god, you sound like a child Steph, Kayla says.

Stephanie stuck out her tongue as both Linda and Kayla chuckles.

Acting like child now Stephanie, Linda says.

Fine you want to know in the bag, here, I will show you, she says, as Stephanie began to smile. As Kayla pulled out some baby things

See Mike surprise me the other day with more baby things. Babies rattle, pacifiers, baby bottles and bibs for the baby. She says.

Oh, how cute is that I love my daddy and I love my mommy bibs Linda says.

That it nothing else, Stephanie asks?

That it baby things for the baby, so there wasn't anything in here that I didn't want mom to see, you troublemaker, she response.

Me troublemaker, she says.

Yeah you try to say that Mike bought me sexy negligée, as if mom hasn't seen that, she says.

Linda chuckles at her two daughters sisterly quarrels.


	55. Chapter 55 Miz TV

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 55-Miz TV

After a long day working at the office, Kayla walk through the front door of her house, and she greet by her husband handsome Mike with a softly kiss.

mm, she said, as they pulled out the kiss. Hi.

Hi baby, tough day at the office, he says as he took her hand and they fingers laced together as he led her into the living room

Yeah you could that she says, as they walk over to the couch where she sat down, and he knelt and took off her high heels he let his hand stroke the curve of her calf muscle. His fingers danced from the ticklish spot just behind her knee, down to her foot where he gently giving her a massage foot.

Mm, that feel so good, honey, she moaned softly and he smiled.

I am glad nothing but the best for my baby, he said softly.

By change do I get dinner too, she asks, leaned forward.

Yes, you do baby, and then we will cuddle on this couch and watching SmackDown, Mike says.

Ooh, my sexy devilish husband thought of everything tonight, she said in hoarsely voice.

Yep, he said as he lean close gently kisses her on the lips…

As he stood up and help her off the couch and they walk out of the living room toward the dinner room inside where Kayla saw the table set for two….they sat down at the table and begun eating their delicious dinner that Mike cooked for them…

mm, this is delicious baby, she says, savoring the taste of the chicken…

Thank you baby, he says.

Your welcome, she says.

After dinner, Mike clean up the dirty dishes while Kayla went upstairs to change out of her suit and into more comfortable clothes lounges short and tank top…. Mike walk out of the kitchen toward the living room inside where he found Kayla sitting on the couch, she had on lounge short and tank top, and he smile wickedly.

Hey are you going standing over there all night staring at me, she said in a raspy voice.

Uh, no, he said, as he walks over to couch, sat down next to her, places his arm behind her.

Kayla put on SmackDown and leaned back against Mike who smiles kissing her on the head, and they began to watch Smackdown. The first match of the evening was Sheamus vs. Damien Sandow in a Dublin street fight. After the Dublin street fight where Sheamus was declare the winner, SmackDown went to a commercial break.

I am so glad that you were not taking on Sheamus in a Dublin street fight, she says, as she touches his forearm.

Yeah me too baby, he says as he kissing her on the neck…

When SmackDown come back from commercial break, Mike was in the ring doing his thing.

You looking handsome, she says, as Mike smile, but he knew he need to distraction to Kayla somehow he didn't want her to see what happen to him when Curtis Axel sucker punch him…

Miz welcomes Paul Heyman to Miz TV, and then he began by saying that Heyman has an answers for everything, so he wants to ask him a question. Heyman interrupt him, by saying he needs to excuse himself because he's not there for personal matters. Miz says he doesn't think Renee Young wanted to talk abbot her personal life either. However, you should try to bully me. Heyman responded by saying he's just an advocate and he couldn't bully him, because I respect you.

That a bull of crap Kayla says.

Heyman goes onto say that I know someone who can bull you, and then he brings Curtis Axel to the ring.

What the fuck is he doing there, Kayla says.

As she continues to SmackDown Miz TV. Miz says I do have problem with Axel being on his set, then Heyman says I thinks you're scared. Miz says I am not scared like he is of me Heyman. I do have a question though, what going to happen Axel when I take the Intercontinental title from him.

Axel responded Miz you can't take my title away, because I am very possessive of it, so he takes these threats personally. Miz responded really you take threat personally, then we should get very personal and have a title match right now, but Heyman inject by saying he doesn't work for free. Axel got to the top without taking shortcuts, unlike you Miz, and he doesn't have any lame catchphrase,

As Mike pulled Kayla into his lap and began passionately, kiss her, as Axel sucker punch him and hit a neckbreaker, and then he and Heyman high tail for high ground. Kayla pushes Mike away.

Michael what on earth possessed you to kiss like that me, when I am watching SmackDown, she says, as she turn toward the TV and saw him on the mat glare at Heyman and Axel.

Then they show the replays of Axel sucker punch Miz. she look at Mike who face change he didn't like seeing the replay of Curtis Axel sucker punch him, he knew that Heyman set him up probably because of what he say to him on RAW.

So that why you kiss me, you didn't want me to see Axel sucker punch you she says, as she was still sitting in his lap.

Yes, Mike says.

Is that why you urge me to fly home with mom and Stephanie, instead of going to SmackDown, she says.

No, I thought you could show them the nursery, honest he says.


	56. Chapter 56 Miz vs Ryback

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 56- the Miz vs. Ryback

_**July 1, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was in Sioux, City Iowa at the Tyson Events Center… Monday night RAW is always unpredictable, but can tonight be any different? Probably not, and who knows what the McMahon's family will do tonight…

Raw was jam-packing with some good matches, include the Miz vs. Ryback… Kayla and Mike arrives at the arena and they were walking through the back area heads for their locker room, when they pass by right by Stephanie who was standing there talking with Randy.

Hi sis, Stephanie says, as Kayla just kept on walking.

She just gave you the cold shoulder Steph, Randy says.

Yeah I know, Stephanie says. I'll see you later Randy. As she walks, off.

Stephanie saw her parents standing there talking about tonight… when they spot her.

Hi there, Linda says.

Um yeah, hi. Stephanie says

Stephanie what wrong, Vince ask

Kayla gave me the cold shoulder just now, Stephanie says.

Whatever for, Vince asks.

I have no clues I was talking with Randy when she and Mike walk by I say hi, but she kept on walk without stopping. Mom you don't it because last week, when I was teasing her, Stephanie says.

No I highly doubt it sweetheart, maybe your sister has a lot of her mind right now, Linda says.

I hope your right, Stephanie says.

Hour later, Monday night RAW starts with all the participants in money in the bank for the WWE Championship… talking about who is going to won the match and become the new Mr. Money in the bank. Two matches go by, and then Vickie is show backstage with her assistant Brad Maddox, talking.

Vickie, why are you stressed? Nothing has gone wrong. It's a good show, Brad says.

I just can't believe that the McMahon's are so, as Linda walks in to them.

Hello, Vickie! I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you were about to make a disparaging remark about my family? By all mean please continues that thought, Linda says challenge her…

Oh, no Ma'am. I would do that Vickie says.

Oh, I was mistaken then? Oh. Wells I want to say to you, that you're doing a great job. You're listening to the fans and that is a good thing. Cena versus Del Rio. Moreover, Kane versus Randy Orton with Bryan as referee another good match for tonight show. Very good, Linda says.

Thank you ma'am. I'm so stressed because I have to follow order from Vince and Stephanie

Vickie let me tell you something from personal experience seeing that I am married to Vince and Stephanie is my daughter. Just let them talk, and then don't do anything they say. You do I say, Linda says.

Y-yes, ma'am Vickie says, as Linda leaves…

A couple more matches go when up next the Miz is action against Ryback… Kayla was not happy with match for her husband, knowing that in two weeks he get a shot at Curtis Axel the wannabe…. She doesn't need him gets hurt and can't compete for the Intercontinental Championship at Money in the bank.

After a commercial break, Chris Jericho music hits and he comes out to a nice ovation, and he heads to the commentary table for the upcoming match between the Miz and Ryback. Ryback comes out next and he heads for the ring and waits for his opponent the Miz… his music hits and he comes out and does his pose before head to the ring to wrestling ryback…

Miz climb on to the apron of the ring, and step through the rope into the ring with his opponent. He poses on the rope for the fans, and then he takes off his t-shirt and tosses it into the crowd. The bell sounds and the match is under way. Miz tries to attack the injury the leg of Ryback, but Ryback shoves him away. Ryback charge him Miz ducks and kicks him in that injury leg.

Ryback clubbed him and pounds down on him… Ryback lifts Miz up and then throws him down to the mat. Ryback stand over Miz and grab his head and began to slam into the mat while staring at Jericho. He stomps Miz a few times, while still staring at Jericho. Ryback snap mare Miz and kicks him in the chest.

Miz hits the ropes but Ryback clothesline him, and then step on his head. Ryback repeatedly punches Miz in the back of the head. Ryback pulls him up to apron of the ring, and punches him in chest, Miz retaliate with punches of his own. Ryback knock down him again, and dare him to gets up. Miz gets up and fire back with punches to the head, Ryback tries for clothesline again, but Miz ducks and hits the ropes and dropkick Ryback right in the injury leg.

Miz followed up with a running knee lift followed by a running big boot to the face, he was building momentum in his favor. With Ryback in the corner, Miz connects with corner clothesline, before heads up top, he leap off but Ryback ducks Miz lands on his feet. Ryback attempt to kick him with the injury leg, Miz caught his foot and snap down over his shoulder set him up for the four-figure leg lock…

Miz continues his attack of the injury leg of Ryback by knee him in the hamstring. Miz then goes for the four-figure leg lock, but Ryback kick him away. Ryback is in the corner where Miz traps him and continue to work on the injury leg. Miz tries the leg in rope and knee and kick at the injury leg, he hits the ropes and connects with running dropkick to the injury leg.

Ryback is yelling at the ref to stop the match he can't go more because of injury. The referee stops the match and award the match to the Miz, but Miz is very wary of Ryback he doesn't trust him knowing what he has done to John Cena.

After the Miz match, he come backstage and looked at Kayla who was busy working him walk off and heads to his locker room to shower. RAW went to break after the commercial break Mark Henry went and began talk, and Kayla rolling her eyes and her assistant chuckles. Right before Henry, finish Mike comes back to the gorilla position and sat down to Kayla who smiles.

Hi, Kayla says.

Hi. He still talking, Mike says.

He almost finish, Kayla says.

After Henry finishing talking about his title match against John Cena at money in the bank, they show Vickie and Brad was watching Henry speech. I wouldn't want to be Cena right about now, Maddox says, as Vickie laugh. You don't even measure up to Cena, Vickie says, as Vince McMahon walks in.

Vince! How are you? Vickie ask

I'm having blast. Did you see Daniel Bryan out there? Vince asked

Um yes I did. Vickie replied, as Vince glares at her.

What did I tell you about Daniel Bryan last week? Vince asked, sound angry.

You say that he's small… and he had issue, Vickie response.

So you're not listening to me are you? I'll tell you this, the main event tonight. That's awesome. Champion vs. champion. Vince says.

That was my idea. Vickie says.

I'm sure it was. Vince says.

Did the other family members like it Vickie asks hopefully?

Right, but they don't understand. Just like, you don't understand. This is a great match, but you're throwing money away. That match should be on pay per view. You give it away! You give away for free! Because you don't understand business that's all. Good business. You know there's a list of a mile long of people excommunicated, fired, or thrown out of my building by me because they wouldn't listen do what I say. Now enjoy the rest of you evening, he say, as he walk off.

After the Diva match where Kaitlyn was victories over Alicia Fox AJ lee comes out the entranceway and began to mocks Kaitlyn yet again. After that they show Vickie yelled at Brad Maddox.

Just do what I ask? Vickie yells, as Stephanie walks in.

Stephanie! How are you? Vickie ask

I'd be better. What was that? You weren't even watching that match! I told you to take care of this two weeks ago, and you didn't, just like I wanted you to announce the money in the bank participants, but you didn't do that either. Stephanie says

I tried, but between you, and your dad, and your mother I can't take all this pressure. It's too much. Vickie says.

I know. I understand. One of the best things about RAW is how unpredictable it can be. With so many directions come from the top, it can be rough. Stephanie says.

Thank you for understanding where I'm coming from. It's hard for woman to works in a male domination environment. I mean having to deal with Vince to one thing, but your mother too, those two get real crazy you know? And those always back and forth and it's –as Stephanie glares at her.

I don't appreciate you talking like that about my parents. We're not girlfriends. You need to be more professional. Next week, we're going to give you a job, evaluation. And after the evaluation, you could be the official general manager of RAW or you could be out of job, she says, as she leaves.

Vickie looks miserable as she brought her hands up to her face. Kayla and Mike watch the whole scene play out.


	57. Chapter 57 sisters talk thing out

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 57- sisters talk things out

Kayla had to say goodbye to Mike because he was leaving for a tour of Japan. She hates tours oversea. They were at the airport Mike was all ready to board the plane for Tokyo, Japan, when he pulled Kayla into his arms.

Bye my love, he says softly.

Bye, honey, she says, as she lean in and gently kissing him on the lips…

Mm, he moaned as they pulled out of the kiss. I hope that last me until I see you in Baltimore Maryland for RAW next week, he says.

Yeah, me to, I love you, she says.

I love you, too. And don't anything that you are not supposed to do, let it wait until I come home okay, he says.

Okay, she says.

Good, he says, as he let go Kayla and began to walk away talking the gate, and then he turn around smile at her one last time and she smile back at him, before he walk through the gate and then out of sight.

A hand touch Kayla shoulder and she turn around to see who was touching her, she thought maybe it was a fan wanting an autograph but instead, it was Stephanie.

Oh, it you, Kayla say.

Well, hello to you too sis, Stephanie says.

Hello. What are you doing here, Kayla asks.

Say bye to John, Stephanie says.

Oh, that right he is going to Japan too, I forgot, Kayla says.

Kayla we need to talk about last night and you gave me the cold shoulder, Stephanie says, as they walked toward the exit.

There is nothing to talking about Stephanie, she says, as she pushes the door open and walks outside.

Oh yes there is sister dear, Stephanie say, grabs her sister arm stopping her from walks away.

Stephanie let me go, she says.

No, we are going to talk, she says, as Kayla pull her arm free of Stephanie grasp.

No, we are not Stephanie, I am going to back to the hotel and preparing for SmackDown then after Smackdown is over, I am board a plane and going home. She says, as she get in the limo that was waiting for her.

The limo sped off toward the hotel that the WWE was staying in. Stephanie got the rental car and sped away followed the limo back to the hotel… she has every intent on talking to her sister Kayla about last night. Kayla arrives back at hotel in downtown Topeka, Kansas.

She got out of the limo and walk into the hotel toward the elevator doors that slide open and she step on to the elevator, the doors slide closed and went up… When the elevator reach it destination the doors slide open and Kayla step off the elevator walk toward her hotel suite, but she was stop by Kaitlyn.

Kayla, hi, Kaitlyn says with a polite smile.

Hi Kaitlyn, how are you this morning, she asks.

I've been better Kayla. Um Kayla if you are not busy right now can I talk you about the storyline that I am current in, she response.

Sure, we can talk, she says, and just then the elevator doors slide open and stepping off the elevator was Stephanie and saw Kaitlyn with Kayla talking. She walks over them.

Excuse me Kaitlyn but my bratty sister and I have something to discuss that is very important, so whatever you want to talk to Kayla about it have to wait, until later, she says, grab Kayla arm.

Hey, let go of me, Kayla says, the door to the suite of Vince and Linda open to see Stephanie holding Kayla by the arm.

Stephanie Marie let go of your sister arm right now, Linda says stern

Mom stay out of this, Stephanie says. You listen here little sister of mine, you are going to talk me about last night whether you it or not.

First of all, I am not your child so don't speak to me as if I am your child because I'm not. Second I have right not to talking to you. She says, as she walks into the suite, and Stephanie follow and the door closed.

Really now.

Yes really. She says, as she sat down on the couch.

Why did you give me the cold shoulder last night, Stephanie asks.

Why I will tell you why, for some god sake reason my husband was attack by some wannabe third generation wrestler who absolutely suck… and don't to deny what happen on SmackDown last Friday night. Kayla response.

That why you give me the cold shoulder, please Kayla John get attack all the time, you don't see me give you the cold shoulder, she says.

I am not the Executive Vice President of creative writing Steph that your title and you can change if you want to but you don't. She says.

Kayla does have a point Steph I mean it the same thing every time. Both John and Mike character should be able to retaliate against the superstars who attack them first. It would probably make the storylines more interesting instead of just letting Curtis Axel or Mark Henry being the aggressor in the storyline.

Thank you Mom, Kayla says.

The both of you seem to forget that the storyline gets finally approve from dad, she says.

We know that Stephanie honey. But don't you think that it overkill when John and Mike repeatedly gets attack and then they don't get the chance to retaliated, Linda asks.

Of course, I do, mom, she says.

Things need changes, fast. Nearly all titles are held by a villain John is the only good guy who is a champion right now, to me that unbalance, and unfair. Kayla says.

Very true, and let not forget about the shield, Linda says.

Please don't get me start on them, Stephanie says.

Steph, Kayla says, as Stephanie sat down on the couch next to her.

Yes, Kayla she says

I'm sorry it just I hate seeing storylines get repeatedly that all, Kayla says.

I accept your apology, and I understand, I do hate seeing my husband get attack too, she says as they hug.


	58. Chapter 58 change is made

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 58- change is made

_**July 8, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was at the first Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. And as usually, Monday night RAW was going to be unpredictable especially with the McMahon's.

RAW starts with Vickie Guerrero in the ring trying to save her job, and she announced some pretty good matches for the show to say the least, Sheamus vs. Daniel Bryan. Kane vs. Christian. And the main event is Randy Orton vs. CM Punk. And John Cena faces off with his opponent Mark Henry.

Kayla, watch from her usual spot the gorilla position. She had a bad feeling about tonight show, and it all revolve Vickie Guerrero job evaluation. And where does Brad Maddox fit into all of this, Kayla have a pretty good idea where he fit in.

As matches goes by and Superstars gain the all most important going into this Sunday pay per view events Money in the bank…. It was time for John Cena to faces off with his opponent for this Sunday Mark Henry… Kayla whisper into her brother-in-law ear does not allow henry to attack counter it. John understood. With both men in the ring go back and forth until henry threaten Cena for interrupting him. John drops the WWE Title took off his t-shirt preparing for fight, following aforementioned verbal threats made henry.

Henry tells Cena he does not want to fight for free. I took a 50 percent payout and I do not want lose any more money. Having said that however, Henry changes his mind and tries to attack Cena who was ready for it... and they brawl until Cena grab the title and use it as weapon on Henry knocked him out cold in the middle of the ring.

RAW went to commercial break, and when RAW return The Miz had joined Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole and JBL for commentary for the next match involve his opponent for this Sunday Curtis Axel. Chris Jericho comes out first and he as followed by his opponent for the evening Curtis Axel with Paul Heyman who was sport a black eye courtesy of Alberto Del Rio.

Heyman say that he is here tonight to bask in the glow of perfection provided by Curtis Axel. Axel talked next about Jericho wearing a jacket covered in Christmas lights. He goes on to say, IC title glowing prove he's arrived. As he kept walking to the ring. Axel then noted that neither Jericho nor Miz would stand in the way of… perfection.

I think he needs his eyes exam, because this Sunday night he will be step in the ring with the Awesome One, and I have payback on my mind for two weeks ago when he sucker punch me Miz says.

The match goes back and forth until Axel control things, that until Jericho puts him in the walls of Jericho, but somehow he makes it to the ropes cause the break. Axel pull himself on the outside of the ring apron and Jericho charge him knock him off and into the announcer table where Miz was doing commentary. Miz smile at the sight of Axel hitting the table. Axel didn't as if that Miz was smiling.

Axel gets up and began trash talk to Miz, who take off his headset and stood up, removes his suit jacket and then his tie, tease Axel possible into a fight right there. But of course, Heyman runs interfere telling Axel to get into the ring. You will be count out if he doesn't listen. Axel roll into the ring and Jericho surprise him with Code breaker and go the three counts on him. Miz stood at ringside with a smile on his face, he just cost the Axel a victory.

Axel saw Miz smiling and he attempt to go after him, but Heyman stop him, Miz ready himself. Axel want to get at Miz, but Heyman was stopping him from doing that…. Miz taunts him...

Come on, Miz says, as he was taunt rookie….

No, Heyman says, as Axel continues to try to get at the Miz who continues to taunt him…

Come on, Heyman holding you back, huh, wuss boy, Miz tease him…

Heyman was able to get Axel to leave ringside, Miz was gloat over the fact that he cost Axel victory, and the fans were enjoying it too… Miz collects his suit jacket and tie and head backstage, when he comes through the curtain he walk over and sat down next to Kayla.

Hey, you, Mike say.

Hey, yourself baby. You look really good out there Kayla says with a seductively smile.

Why thank you baby, I had fun costing that little wannabe a victory. Are you feeling all right, Mike asks.

I am fine, I just have a really bad feeling about Vickie Guerrero job evaluation and I am little upset that I am not involve seeing that I am the one who put her on probation what months ago, Kayla response.

I know baby, it is kind odd that you are not involve, in that, Mike says.

Yea, I feel like my dad is treating me as if I am some child when in fact, I am grown woman who is married and having a baby, she says.

I know baby, Mike say, as Vickie Guerrero and Brad Maddox arrive the gorilla position.

You ready Vickie, Kayla asks.

Yea I guess Vickie response. Vickie Guerrero and Bard Maddox heads out to the ring. As Linda, Vince and Stephanie arrives at the gorilla position.

Vickie Guerrero was show sitting on a stool while Brad Maddox stood next to her. Vickie waited for the McMahon's to come out. Mr. McMahon's music began to play, as he, Linda and Stephanie walk out to the entranceway.

Once in the ring, Vince tried to fire up the crowd. Vickie took a deep breath and then slowly exhale… After the McMahon's sat down at the table opposite Vickie Guerrero and Brad Maddox. Stephanie McMahon stood up to introduce the segment. She then gave the floor to Vickie. Vickie got off the stool and Stephanie reprimand her as if she was a child. Kayla was shook her head backstage.

She could not believe how her sister was acting, but then again Stephanie is bitch anyway. Vickie went on to said, she would like to humbly state for the record that she always look pride in producing high-quality programming and entertainment. She also noted she replaced the mentally unstable AJ Lee and she brought back the like of Rob Van Dam and the rock under her administration.

Vickie continue by saying that she even inspired the Undertaker return to WrestleMania, which Stephanie didn't buy. Stephanie noted that Vickie omitted Brock Lesnar, who took out my father and then he attack my future brother-in-law The Miz. Stephanie then asked Vickie if bringing back Brock Lesnar was a good idea. Vickie response by saying she did what Mr. McMahon taught her to do doing the right thing for Business. And I had no idea that Brock would attack Mr. McMahon or The Miz.

That when Mr. McMahon stood up soaked in some cheers before speaking. Vince told Vickie that she has no reason to apologize because he thinks that bringing Brock Lesnar back was a "stroke of genius".

Their something I did aspect from him, Kayla say to Mike.

Me either, Mike says.

Vince says, he believes just as if everyone believes that Vickie is highly entertaining, which drew booed from the fans. But you have made some bonehead decisions, but it was is trying to create highly entertaining programming.

Linda stood up, and say that she knows Vickie can be "at time unintentionally entertaining" but she's terrible at her job. No wait, "you're rotten" Linda bring up a few weeks ago you Vickie botched a video games reveal and you were booed out of the building. Now I know that my husband here, thinks it's entertaining, but if they put on what McMahon thinks is entertaining the "golden girls" would still be on TV.

Let me saying you do have annoying voice, it is as annoying as Paul Heyman and some others. Vince spoke up that Vickie does have a "unique voice" but I believes she has qualifications that no one else does.

Qualifications ours other daughter who is backstage has more qualification than Vickie maybe even more that goof ball Heyman and Maddox combine, Linda says.

Leave Kayla out if this Linda, she is pregnant and she need to concentrate on that instead of general manager, Vince say.

Really.

Yes really

Kayla wasn't pregnant when Vickie become managing supervisor, you allow the board to pass over Kayla and put Vickie in charge because you know that you can't intimidate ours daughter Kayla, Linda says.

Kayla and Mike were both shocked backstage at Linda statement.

Honey did we hear right, when my mom say that my dad allow the board to pass over me for Vickie, Kayla asks.

Yes, baby that what we hear. Because look at Stephanie face she trying very hard not to smile, Mike says.

Look Vickie had broken through the glass ceiling male –dominated corporate structure. Unlike some other short sighted individual and I believes Vickie showed be named the permanent GM.

First of all I am the one who broken the through the glass ceiling male dominated corporate first, Vincent. You point spineless puppet in a position of 'power' to do whatever you wants her to do right. We can argue this all night, it what we do best, but we should let Stephanie decide this seeing she called this meeting.

Vince leaned down to make sure "one of daddy little girl" does the right thing. Linda shook her head. I too, does not have a problem with that, but remember who gave birth to you Stephanie Marie, Linda says.

Stephanie had quite enough of her parents argue, stood up, and note that this will not drive a wedge in the family. So the WWE App vote will decide. To the polls…. 75% percent fail to 25% passing. The WWE Universe popped hearing that great news, as Linda chuckle to herself, Vince sat down in his chair upset, and Vickie bring to cry.

Vickie says, I am not a spineless puppet and the fans will come to respect her. I will not have some personality contest decide my future. Then Stephanie said hey Vickie I have two words for you…. Vince told her not to do it…. but of course, she did it anyway, "You're Fired!" Vickie slumped down to the mat hold her stomach as Brad Maddox tried to console her. She began throwing a fit, as the WWE Universe sang "Na, Na goodbye"

Vince was concern for Vickie mental state as the crowd chanted, "No more Vickie" as Vickie beg Linda and Stephanie McMahon to listen to her. "Who do you think you are?! Vickie shouted.

As Linda and Stephanie exit the ring leave Mr. McMahon in the ring. He grab the mic and says the WWE Universe just broke Vickie heart, and not to turn in animals. Vickie didn't fail, but "each every one of you! The crowd failed and has no idea what the right decision would be. He will make the right decision, because they need a new GM for RAW. And the people deserves this Brad Maddox, stunning brad and everyone as Vickie threw another fit….

Vince tried to calm down Vickie, as Brad didn't know what to do.

What qualifications does Brad Maddox have to run this show? Say over Kayla McMahon, Cole asked.

I do not know the answer to that question, Lawler response.

Welcomed everyone to the titanic JBL says.

As Vince, help Vickie exiting the ring. Once backstage Vince looks at his loving wife.

I got the last word, darling wife of mine, Vince says.

What the hell was that Vince, announced Brad Maddox as RAW General Manger another spineless puppet put into position to do your bid, Linda say.


	59. Chapter 59 Friday night SmackDown

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 59- The Miz vs. Ryback again

_**July 12, 2013,**_ Friday night SmackDown was in Hampton, Virginia with three days to go until Money in the bank, who will gain the most important momentum going into this Sunday night pay per view event….

Kayla was in her usual position at the gorilla position runs SmackDown. Matches went by Kayla and Mike was in interest Curtis Axel and Chris Jericho match. They watching the match closely and what they were notices was that Curtis Axel get frustrated very easy. In addition, they watch he threw hissy fit when he lost the match by count out.

I think I need to watch out that he does get count out, that way he can retain the Intercontinental championship Mike says.

Yes, you need to watch out for that and if he tries to get him DQ too, he can retain the IC title that way too, Kayla says.

Yep, Mike says.

After Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman comes backstage, it was time for the next match, as Miz music hits, and he walk out to the entranceway to nice ovation from the WWE Universe. He did his pose before heads to the ring for his match with Ryback, as SmackDown went to commercial break.

Moreover, when SmackDown return from the breaks, they recap the Miz vs. Ryback two weeks ago, where Ryback had the match stop due to injury. Miz smile and then Ryback music began to play and he walk out to the entranceway to a chorus of boo as he made his way to the ring for the match.

The bell sound and the match were underway, Miz and Ryback locks up, and side step Ryback and send him into the corner. They locks up again, and Miz side step Ryback again and send into the corner again and Ryback was getting frustrate.

They locks up one more time, but this time Ryback shoves Miz into the corner and tries to hit him, but Miz ducks and hits few strikes on Ryback Miz was by the ropes when Ryback charge in but Miz ducks and pull the ropes down send Ryback out on the floor.

Miz hits dropkick with through ropes then he step on to the apron and jump off hits a double axe handle smash off the apron. Miz grabs him and rolls him side the ring. Miz climbs onto the apron and then he climbs the ropes, and he jump off but Ryback catches him and slam down or the mat. Ryback stomp Miz before connects with leg drop, and then punches him in the back.

Miz was in the corner when Ryback tackles him, in the corner, and then he whips him across the ring into the opposite corner hard. Ryback step on Miz head and tries to scoop slam, but Miz floats over and chop block him in his injury right knee. Miz tries to attack him but Ryback catches him with a clothesline, then he slam Miz head into the mat.

Ryback picks up him and connect with body slam, he hits the ropes and tries to for splash but Miz bought his knees up, then he attack Ryback. Miz hits the ropes dropkick Ryback in the right knee. Miz hits the ropes again, and hits knee lift, and then he hits the ropes again and connects with a boot to the face.

Ryback was in the corner and Miz connects with corner clothesline, before head up top again, and connects with a double axe handle smash. Miz grabs Ryback injury leg, began working on the leg, set up for the figure four-leg lock. Miz knee him in the hamstring couple of times.

He goes for figure four Ryback kicks him away, he crawl to the corner, where Miz attack his injury right knee in the corner and tries it up in the ropes and continues to attack the leg, with knees the ref pull him back and check on Ryback.

Miz move in and Ryback attempt kicks him, with e injury leg, Miz caught he leg, and snap it over his shoulder and Ryback fell to the mat in pain and hold his right knee. The ref check on him asking him if he want to stop the match Ryback told him no, he help him up, as Miz stood there, watch.

He ask the ref what's going on and then when Ryback rush him clothesline him, and then he picks him up and hoist up into the shell shock and connects for the win… Miz come backstage sat down next to Kayla who smiles at him.

Sorry you did win baby, Kayla says.

Yeah me too, but there nothing I can do about it now, a lost is a lost, Mike says.

Yeah, better things to think about, Kayla says.

Oh yes, and that is our little one right here, Mike say, as he place his hand on Kayla stomach.

Yep, I love you, Kayla says.

I love you too, Mike say as, he lean in gently kiss her on the lips.

After SmackDown was over Kayla and Mike leave the arena together. Mike drove Kayla kept thinking about Monday night RAW and what she heard during the job evaluation of Vickie Guerrero.

"_Flashback"_

_Qualifications our other daughter Kayla who is backstage has more qualification then Vickie maybe even more than that goof ball Heyman and Brad Maddox combine, Linda says._

_Leave Kayla out of this Linda, she is pregnant and she needs to concentrate on that than being the General Manager of Monday night RAW, Vince says. _

_Kayla wasn't pregnant when Vickie become managing supervisor, you allow the board to pass over Kayla and put Vickie in charge because you know that you can't intimidate ours daughter Kayla, Linda says._

"_Flashback end" _

Kayla was upset with her dad trying to use her pregnancy as excuse. She is now wondering if she could have been pass over for AJ year ago, when he named AJ Lee as General Manager at the 1000th episode of RAW.

Hey baby you okay, Mike ask

Yeah I was thinking about what we hear Monday night during Vickie Guerrero job evaluation, Kayla response.

Oh, Mike says.

Michael you are not agreeing with him are you, Kayla asks sternly.

No course not baby, I know that you a have the qualifications for the job, baby. However, for some odds reason your dad doesn't thinking so, Mike says.

Yeah I know.

Something is telling me you and him are going to have words over this, he asks.

Maybe I haven't decided yet if I am going to confront him about this.

Well if you do decide to confront him on this, please remember our little one, he says.

I will, she says.


	60. Chapter 60 Money in the bank

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 60- Money in the bank

_**July 14, 2013,**_ Money in the bank was in the city of Brotherly lovely, Philadelphia, PA at the Wells Fargo, Center. Who is going to win Money in the bank this year? It up for grab. Will the Miz regain the Intercontinental Championship from Curtis Axel tonight?

Near everyone was the Wells Fargo Center, getting ready for the event. Mike and Kayla arrives and went straight for their locker room, Kayla need some time before she confronts her dad about everything that was say Monday night during Vickie Guerrero job evaluation. Mike was getting dress, for his match, which the second match of the pay per view event.

Hey baby are you sure that you want to confront him, Mike asks.

Yes, most definitely baby, I need to know his reasons for skip over me, for the like of Vickie Guerrero, AJ Lee who has no qualifications whatsoever and you can throw in there John Laurinaitis and the anonymous general manager. I have the qualifications more than anyone of them does combine Kayla response.

Hey, you are no agreeing from me, on all those named you just mention, Mike say.

Good, Kayla say, as she stood up from the couch walking toward the door, Mike follows her he wants to see this confront.

Kayla opens the door walk out the locker room with Mike behind her. They walk down the hallway to together looking for Vince and they found him already talking with the new General Manager of RAW Brad Maddox, Linda and Stephanie were a few feet away from them chatting about something it was actually Kayla baby shower. When they saw Kayla heads for Vince.

Hi princess, Vince says sweetly.

Yeah, hi. I need to speak with you now, Kayla says.

Hey why you don't wait, Maddox, says, rudely like to Kayla.

Excuse me, you little wannabe superstars, you are just like Curtis Axel a wannabe. And know this Maddox I am your boss you are not mine. And you do not have the qualifications to be the General Manager of RAW, Kayla says, firmly.

Well you dad things so, Maddox says.

He named you but you are a spineless gut coward who will have no control of RAW whatsoever. I will sit back and watch the chaos unfold and if you do anything to my husband or brother-in-law just like I did to Vickie I will put you on probation and then watch you squirm like Vickie when it comes time for your job evaluation, Kayla say.

I am not worried, Maddox says.

You won't last a week. As she turn her attention to her dad. I like to know why you think I do not have the qualifications to be the General Manager of RAW, Kayla asks.

It pretty obviously, Maddox says nasty

Maddox shut up and go take a long walk of a short pier somewhere, Mike says

Well dad I am waiting for answer to my question, Kayla asks again.

Kayla it not what you think okay.

Really, dad, it pretty obviously, to me, you know that you cannot intimidate me. I have the qualifications more than this goof ball here, more than Vickie does more than AJ did; hell, I have more qualifications than Laurinaitis did Kayla response.

Kayla please understand I did want was best, Vince says

Best, no, you did what you want to do and that is appointing spineless people to the position, because you know, damn well Stephanie and I will stand up to you… Stephanie was tutelage me on being a general manager for years now. But somehow I never that I was even being look at for the position. But now it make prefect to sense to me, you name me Executive Vice President of the WWE so when it does last come out I would have to say that I am too busy being the Executive Vice President to be the general manager, Kayla say.

Kayla do not get upset you are pregnant and it not good for the baby, Vince says.

Don't use my pregnancy as excuse. You do not what to admit that mom was right Monday night and I am right, she says, as she walk away with Mike.

Vince heavily sigh his last princess was upset with him, and maybe she has every right to be upset….

Hours later Money in bank was in full swing the first match was on the evening was the Smack Down Money in the bank, and the winner was Damien Sandow.

After the match the new General Manager of Monday night RAW Brad Maddox was in the ring gloating over become the new GM. When he was interrupt by the Miz's music began to play, as he walk to the entranceway Maddox exit the ring and he walk up the aisle and look at the Miz who has a smirk on his face.

Uh oh, look out here, Cole says, as Maddox was going to say to Miz, when Kayla walk out the entranceway and the fans were cheer.

Hey it Kayla the Miz wife, Lawler says.

This is going to be good, JBL says

Is there a problem here, Kayla asks, as Maddox look at her, and he walk backstage.

I think Kayla just sends a message to Brad Maddox you maybe the general Manager, but don't mess with my husband, Cole say.

I believe you're Cole, Maddox maybe the GM of RAW, but Kayla is the Executive Vice President of WWE, she outranked him. And who knows maybe Kayla is try to intimidate him too, you never know, Lawler says.

I agree with you on that King, JBL says.

Kayla smile at Miz and he smile back, she kiss him on the mouth, as the fans aah, ooh, Miz heads for the ring for his match. As Kayla walk backstage. Curtis Axel comes out next with Paul Heyman, and they heads to the ring. After both men were in the ring the, bell sound and the match was underway.

Miz and Axel circling before locking up. Miz goes for the headlock, but Axel pushes him away. Miz hits the ropes and hits a shoulder block on Axel known him to the mat.

Axel gets a bit of quick advice from Heyman, before they locks up again. Axel sneaks in with a couple of right hands, before hitting a big chop on Miz. He sends Miz head first into the turnbuckles before screaming in the Miz face. Miz respond with hotshot planting Axel first face into the mat.

Axel bails to the outside, but Miz hits dropkick through the rope, and slide out of the ring and hits a clothesline too. Miz sends Axel into the ring first, and turn and looks at Heyman with the ref back turn, Miz fakes being hit by Heyman and when the ref turn around again he see Miz hold his face, and he ejects Heyman from ringside.

Heyman fumes whole way back backstage while Axel looks furious. Back in the ring, Miz slid into the ring and he attempt the Skull-Crushing finale, but Axel gets to the rope. Axel hits a belly to back suplex, cover him and only gets two counts. He picks Miz up and shove him into the corner where he punches, and then he began to stomping him away a bit before he choking him with his boot.

Axel picks Miz up, and hits dropkick then he drive his elbow into the forehead of Miz, before leap over and snapping Miz neck, he cover him and gets two again.

Axel focus on the arm of Miz, clamping on an arm bar, and wrenching it. Miz fights up to his feet, but Axel attempt to keep control by pound away on him, before he attempt another belly to back suplex, but Miz counters by floating over and landing on his feet.

Axel attempt a corner splash but miss when Miz move out-of-the-way and he goes to working on him with left hands and kicks then he hits running forearm follows up with a running knee lift, and then big boot to the face. Miz was build momentum in his favor as he connects with the corner clothesline, and then he heads top.

Miz leaps off, connects again this time with double axe handle smash to Axel, and cover him but only gets two counts on him. Miz set him up for the Skull-Crushing finale again, but Axel fights off of it. Axel tries for the perfect-plex but Miz counters almost lock in the figure four leg lock.

Axel sends Miz shoulder first into the ring post and follows up with prefect-plex, but Miz kicks out at tow, and Axel got frustrate. Axel tries to kick Miz who grabs his leg connects with a knee breaker on Axel across his shoulder.

Miz knee Axel in the hamstring before clamping on the figure four leg lock in the middle for the ring. Axel refuse to quit, he does everything he can to turn it, getting Miz over, who struggle but turn things back around. Axel somehow make it to the ropes, force the break and he rolled outside of the ring, Miz knew better he rolls outside of the ring to get Axel back into the ring.

He grab him and toss back into the ring, and he climb into the ring, and Axel kicks Miz and hits him with a swing neck breaker sending Miz face first into the mat and cover getting the three counts.

Kayla wasn't too happy with the outcome of the Mike match once again he is not allowed to the Intercontinental Championship. Miz exit the ring and heads backstage, when he walk through the curtain Kayla took off her headset and walk around the table over to him.

She didn't say a word to him she took his hand and walk toward their locker room, she abandon her job now. She had, enough with him get the short end of the stick now….


	61. Chapter 61 Monday night RAW

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 61- Monday night RAW

Kayla went to visit her big brother Shane she need some advice, and he was always good at giving advice on certain things, especially business. Shane let her in and she was greets by her nephews, they hug and kiss her.

Auntie Kayla are you really having baby, Declan asks, as Shane smile.

Yes I am DJ, your baby cousin will be born in December, she repose.

That's awesome auntie, Declan say.

Yeah as Uncle Mike say awesome, Kenny says, as Kayla giggle.

Where is Uncle Mike auntie, Declan asks?

Your Uncle Mike is Brooklyn where Monday night RAW is tonight, I come over to talk with your daddy, about some business, Kayla says

Oh okay we'll go play, Declan say, as the three of them run off. This gave Shane and Kayla time to talk.

How are you feeling, Shane sacks.

I am feeling pretty good. Shane the reason I come here I need some advice on business, Kayla response.

Okay, what's up? Shane asks.

Well, I am sure by now you seeing what has taken place on RAW, her response.

I have, he says.

How do I get Brad Maddox fired as General Manager of RAW, she asks.

Well, there are couples of way, Kayla, one, let him fall on his face which he will do, I've seen it happen to other general manager of RAW. Two would be have some wrestlers cause big time problems for him, and it will show that he is not capable of being General Manager and third would be drive him absolutely crazy where he would have to quit, he explains options to her.

Those sound really good Shane, she says.

Yeah there are really good options, he says.

Um did you know that I was up to be General Manager more than once, she asks.

Yeah I knew, and every time there was a meeting on the current general manager performance, I tried along with mom and Stephanie to vote you as the new GM but somehow you were passing over. I am sorry, he says.

It not your fault Shane, I don't blame you.

I appreciate that. Kayla I know that you have the qualifications to be the general manager of either shows, but I do not know what our dad is thinking half the time. He says

I don't either I mean Mike wasn't allow beat to Antonio Cesaro for the US Title for weeks, then all of sudden he become IC champ for 24 hours, and now it is he once not allow to become IC champ, I am so sick of him being treat that way, she says.

I know you are, and I can imagine it is probably frustrate Mike too. Nevertheless, he doesn't show it.

Yea, but we talk about it, I feel really bad though Shane he is my husband and I want him to do well, in his wrestling career. She says.

I know sis, he says.

Shane do you think the reason I wasn't name GM was because I dating Mike, she asks

I don't know but if that was the case, it ridiculous because I distantly remember Stephanie was dating John when she was general manager of Smack Down, he says.

It could have been fun to see if I was GM of RAW though don't you think, she asks

Oh, I know it would have been fun to see, he say, as Kayla cellphone rang she reach into her purse and pull it out look at it, and it was Mike call.

Excuse a sec. she says, as she push the button the brought up to her ear.

Hi, there babe, what's up? she ask.

Hi, everything okay with you, he response.

I am fine and so is our little one, she says, as Shane chuckles and Mike heard him in the background.

It's that Shane chuckles, Mike says

Yes, it is he, chuckling, he think you're crazy, for bothering me, she say.

Hey, I am looking out for my pregnant wife that is not crime you know, Mike says in his own defense.

We knows, but I am absolutely fine.

Okay, just check.

Aw, that's so sweet of you baby, she says.

I know I love you, he says.

I love you too, I will be leaving soon okay, she says.

Okay see you soon then, bye he says.

Bye honey, she says, as she end her calls.

Good lord, he is going to crazy you completely insane with this pregnancy, Shane says.

I know he is, but I love it though, he is spoiling me, she says.

Enjoy it sis, he say.

I plan too. she says.

Hey, guy's auntie Kayla is leave, he called out, as three of them out run to say bye to their auntie.

Do you have go auntie, Kenny asks.

Oh, aw yes I do Kenny see I am in charge of run RAW backstage, so I need to there, sweetie, but don't worry you come for visit okay, Kayla say.

Okay, he say, as he hugs and kiss her.

Bye auntie, DJ say, as he hug and kiss her too.

Bye, auntie.

Bye, you, she said, as she hug and kiss him too. as she and Shane stood up together.

Bye big bro, Kayla says, as she hug and kiss him on the cheek.

Bye sis, he say, kissing her on the cheek too.

They pulled out of the hug and Kayla picks up her purse from the coffee table and walked out of the home. Hour Later Kayla arrives at the Barclays center in Brooklyn, New York. She step out of the limo and walk toward the locker room area heading for the locker room where Mike is…

My, my Nikki looks who it is it Mike wife Kayla, the pregnant one, who got knock before she was marry, Brie says, nasty.

At least I am not a slut like the both of you are, Kayla says.

Who you call a slut, Nikki say.

I am call the both of you slut. At least my husband is handsome look you can't say about that Daniel Bryan can Brie, huh. I mean he look like a hippie, with that disguise bread, Kayla says. As both Brie and Nikki, approach Kayla.

I don't see your husband around to save, you, Nikki says.

You puts your hands on me, I can guarantee that the both of you will be fire, she says, firmly.

Oh yeah, let see about Brie says as she went to touch Kayla stomach where her unborn child is, Kayla grab her hand,

Don't touch me, she says, as Stephanie comes around the corner and saw what was happen she rush over and step in front of her pregnant sister.

What the hell do you think are you doing Brie, Stephanie says in dangerous voice.

Aw, how sweet big sister coming to the aid of her little sister, Brie says.

Its revolting Brie, Nikki says nasty.

Really, well you won't like this, because tonight you Brie will be in match against Naomi. Moreover, don't ever again come anywhere near my pregnant sister, or I will suspense the both of you without pay, for as long as I want, she says.

As she and Kayla walk away leaving the Bella twins to thinking about what Stephanie and Kayla say to them.

Thanks Stephanie, Kayla says.

Your welcome Kayla, nobody is going to mess with my sister pregnant, she says.

Stephanie and Kayla come upon their husband Mike and John.

Hi there you are, Mike say, as he pulls Kayla to him and she wrapped her arms around neck.

Hi, Kayla says.

Hey, what wrong, he asks.

It is nothing Steph took care of the problem, her response.

What problem, He asks.

The Bella twins Mike, Stephanie response.

What they do to you, Mike asks.

Talk about me getting pregnant before we get married, her response.

Damn, something need to done about certain people make comment about your pregnancy, he says.

Yea I know, the Bella twins are jealous that all, beside Stephanie put Brie in match against Naomi tonight, she says.

Thanks Stephanie for the match between Brie and Naomi. I hope Naomi kicks Brie ass, Mike says.

Oh she will, don't worry there, Stephanie says

Hours later, Monday night RAW start with new General Manager Rad Maddox and he was booing at the WWE Universe. John Cane interrupt and Kayla, Mike and Stephanie were smile that John interrupts him. Maddox subject that Cena choose his own opponent for summerslam…

Oh-uh that is not going go over well with a certain someone, Mike asks.

You know it baby Kayla says, as Randy Orton music hits and he walk out and heads for the ring.

He told Maddox Cena might not be champion when Summer Slam roll round. Then he taunts Cena with he will not make the same stupid mistake he made last year. However, he will never know when he will cash in the briefcase. Then fandango interrupt and they brawl force Maddox to make a match between Randy Orton and Fandango…

When John comes backstage, he walk over to where Stephanie was and they walk off together, went into the locker-room.

Are you sure, this will work baby, John asks…

Yes, I am, dad is watching and when you choose your opponent late tonight and dad will see who it is he will have no choice but to reprimand Maddox for allow you to choose your Summer Slam opponent, Stephanie response.

You know I love you more and more every day, because you are so sneaky, John say, as he wrapped his arms her waist and gently kissing her.

Why thank you baby, I love you, too, Stephanie says.

You have a scene with the little punk later right, John ask

Yes, I do with mom it will be fun, her response.

Go get him my tigress, John says.

Oh, I will, Stephanie says.

Later on, Maddox was show on his cellphone walked around the locker room, when Stephanie Cena walks over to him.

Hey Stephanie! Maddox says.

Hi, Brad. How are you? Stephanie asks.

I am great! His response.

Good. So how's it going? How is he? Stephanie asks.

Good. First day on the job is always tough. Maddox response.

Sorry… Brad, but… I wasn't asking you, Stephanie asks, as Linda walks over.

Well to answer Steph's question, he okay. However, I need to find way to get him and Kayla in the same room and talking this out, Linda say.

Mom forgot it, you know that the both of them are stubborn there is cut for the same mold, Stephanie says.

Hey, Kayla is not like your dad okay. Now I will grant you that they are stubborn but she is more me that him… Linda say.

Okay mom whatever you say, but I think your waste your time trying to get them in the same room to talking this out, Stephanie say.

I know I am but she is having a baby, my grandbaby, she say.

By the Maddox, we think you are doing decent job tonight. Did you have chance to talk to Vince at all today? Stephanie asks.

Well I haven't gotten around to actually talking Vince, Maddox says.

Yeah, that can be kinda hard to do around here. You know it took some brass to book some of those matches tonight and to have my son-in-law Cena picks his summer Slam opponent Linda says.

Moreover, if my husband picks who we thinks he might pick Stephanie say.

In addition, if John picks who we thinks He'll picks than Vince won't be happy. And with the edgy mature you were hire you- know why you were hire right? Linda asks.

Because I was the right man for the job? Maddox ask.

Dream on Maddox, Stephanie say.

Regardless, you are the GM for now, and doing well tonight. Linda says.

Good luck in your future endeavors, Stephanie says, as she and Linda leave together.

Toward the RAW, John Cena picks his summer slam opponent Daniel Bryan, the WWE Universe lovely the pick, Stephanie and Linda were smiling backstage. They set Maddox up to fail only a week after he was name GM of RAW….


	62. Chapter 62 Linda & Stephanie talk

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 62- Linda and Stephanie talk

Mike travel to Providence Rhode Island with his father in law Vince and Paul for the taping of Friday night Smack Down, while Kayla travels home with Stephanie, Linda, John and the Kids. Mike did not trust Paul Heyman, so Kayla did not go with him.

At the Titan Towers in Stamford, Connecticut, Stephanie walks into Linda office and closes the door behind her, she want to speak with her alone.

Hi, Stephanie says.

Hi, what wrong with you, Linda asks, leaned back against the chair and looking at her second oldest child.

Nothing, um listen I need to speak with you, about something that happen at RAW last night, and it involve the Bella twins, Stephanie say, as she sat down in the chair.

Oh, what did they do now? I always knew it was a bad idea to re-signs them, but no one would listen to me, she says.

Well, they were talking about Kayla and her pregnancy, Stephanie says

What? What they said about my baby pregnancy, she says, in a firm but stern voice.

The usual she gets pregnant before she and Mike were official married.

First of all that is no one business that Kayla got pregnant before she and Mike were official married.

Yeah I know mom, but some people do not care. Anyway, I put Brie in match against Naomi. Then I told them the next time they come near my sister, they will suspend without pay. Her response.

Good that will teach them do not talk about my baby, especially when she pregnant, Linda says.

I was thinking that maybe we should fine for them for they actions backstage I mean Kayla wasn't doing any but walking toward the locker room area and those two, verbal attack her for no reason, something need to be done mom, Stephanie says.

I agree with you Steph, and I am going to leave the fine up to you, you deal with fining them. Send a clear message to them, Linda says, as Stephanie smiled

Oh, do not worry mom I will send a clear direct message to them that a promise, Stephanie says.

Good, and after you fining them you bring them before me I want to have a word them, Linda says.

Yes, Ma'am this is going to be so good, Stephanie says.

Oh, yes, the Bella twins will learn a lesson that you do not mess with McMahon's Linda says.

Ooh, I see mama bear come out to play and the Bella twins have no idea what is going to hit them very hard, Stephanie say.

You know Steph, Linda says with an evil smile...

Oh I do. Um have you and dad brought anything for the baby yet? Stephanie asked.

No not yet. However, I did see a beautiful baby carrier that I want to buy, but unfortunately, it has some blue in it. I ask the baby store if there had it something like it and they say they did, so I ask them to hold it for me. Moreover, seeing that Mike and Kayla have not found out what she is having I am force to wait, Linda response.

Yeah I know I seeing cute babies clothes that I want to buy but like you I am waiting to found out if it a girl or boy, Stephanie says.

In a few more weeks, she will be found out what she is having then it on for buy baby's things. Linda says.

Yep, Stephanie says.

Stephanie I hope you know that RAW or Smack Down are not here in Connecticut so the baby shower maybe in trouble here, Linda ask.

What RAW and Smack Down are not here this year, Stephanie says.

Yes, I am so sorry, but maybe in October or November but there is nothing for September. She says.

Well November is late for baby shower mom, don't think you, She ask.

It is, but maybe RAW may be here in October we don't have all dates just yet, there is still hope, though, she says.

I hope so, it would be so easy for them, she says.

I know sweetie, it would be very easy for them, she says.


	63. Chapter 63 Mike & Kayla

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 63- Mike & Kayla

After dinner Mike and Kayla were in the living room get ready to watch Friday night Smack Down where Mike is doing an episode of Miz TV and his special guest is none other than Paul Heyman…. After a couple of segments go by, they show Vickie Guerrero talking to someone backstage when Brad Maddox walks up.

Oh, this should be good, Kayla says.

It was good to watch, Mike says.

Maddox congratulate her and then he says things out worked for her. They should now be even now. Vickie asks to shake on it and reaches her hand out. Maddox goes to shake her hand but instead Vickie had other idea, and she hauls off and slaps him in the face before walks into the locker room.

Good for Vickie slap him he deserves it, Kayla says.

He most certainly did, Mike says

As Mike pop up the screen and Kayla, smile. Coming up next Miz TV. After the commercial break, when Smack Down returns from the commercial break, Mike was already in the ring,

You looks very sexy there baby, Kayla says, in raspy voice.

Thank you, baby Mike say

As he began talk about Paul Heyman/ CM Punk situation, and how Heyman cost Punk a shot at the WWE Championship and how he send Brock Lesnar after Punk…

They show the clip from Monday night RAW, heat confront between Heyman and Punk, and then of course Brock Lesnar show up to do Heyman dirty work. After the clip from RAW Miz brings Paul Heyman out for Miz TV and Heyman come out to a chorus of boos from the WWE Universe in Providence Rhode Island.

Miz asks what Heyman has to say, but Heyman just says he is an advocate for his client, Brock Lesnar. Brock is coming for CM Punk, and Brock has no conscience, but they do not realize how hard this is because he still has love for his former best friend. As the fans, boo him they obviously do not believe him.

Heyman pleads with punk to stay down, and he tells him to leaves the WWE and goes home because Brock will destroy him if he does. Miz thinks that Heyman is enjoying this and you true self is uglier and the lair that we all know and I hate you, for swearing on his children. And you still Heyman lied after that, then he drops the mic and exiting the ring to cheers, and he walk up the aisle way, as Heyman picks up the mic and say hey Miz let me introduce you the man who beat you Sunday Curtis Axel.

As Axel, music began to play, he comes out to the entranceway and he and Miz had a staring down before Miz continues backstage. Kayla looks at Mike smiles at him.

I think you should have attack Axel before his match, but I know that was not in the scripts she says, as she slides into his lap.

You do not know how much I want to do that bay, he say, as he places his hands on hips.

Oh, I know how much, she says, as she captures his mouth with her…

They made for several minutes before Mike pull back and looks into Kayla eyes.

Are you sure, that you what to make love? Mike asks, not wanting to hurt the baby by them making love.

Absolutely, baby! Kayla exclaimed, as she stood up and Mike followed her.

He bent down scoop her up into his arms, and she snaked her arms around his neck.

He walks out of the living room and up staircase to their bedroom. He walk toward they bedroom and inside, where Kayla got a surprise of her life. There were multiple candles lit and pink and red rose filed the bedroom.

How did you manage to do all of this? She asks, as Mike walk over to the bed and place on her feet.

Anything is possible baby! His response.

Anything, huh? She asks, with a mischievous smile and look in her eyes.

Yes! Anything you want. He asks match her mischievous smile and looks.

They slowly under dress each other, Mike sat down on the bed, and gently Kayla pull on top of him place him on his back and he looks up at her, and she looks down at him with a smile. She leaned down captures his mouth again in a passionate kiss.

Mike rolled them over, so that Kayla was underneath him, and he supported his weight with his arms, so that he crushes Kayla or their baby. He smiles at her this time

I love you… Mike say, as his mouth capture her mouth.

Mike's lips traveled to her cheek, and down to her neck, where he make trail of tender soft kisses on her neck cause her moan…. His mouth travel further down to her cleavage.

mm, Mike I love you, too, Kayla moan, as he kisses and caress her breasts…

Mike continues his sweet assaults of her breasts, casing her moan out of ecstasy.

Michael! Oh my god! Michael don't stop, she moan, as he continues kissing her breasts…

Mike rolled onto his back bring Kayla with him, on top him, readying herself for their bodies to become one as intended. Kayla kiss him gently on the lips before move her mouth down to his neck, and kiss her way back up to his mouth, allowing him to enter her ay time….

Are you sure? Mike grasped, as Kayla kissing him around his mouth.

Absolutely baby, she says.

As he rolled onto her back again, and slowly enter him filled her up... They began to make love for hours on end.

Mm Michael, she moaned.

Hours later, they were laid breathless entwined their bed, Mike behind Kayla his arms wrap her waist and his hands rest on her stomach the home of their baby.

You ok. He asked.

I've never felt better, baby! Her response.

The baby okay too? He asked,

Ours baby is just fine daddy, I promise, she response.


	64. Chapter 64 Monday night RAW

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 64- Monday night RAW

Hours before Monday night RAW go Live, from Austin, Texas. Linda was looking over the script for RAW when she notice that a change need to be made there was no way she could be in back to back segments, someone put it the Maddox segment right after Miz TV and that not good for Linda especially when she was planning something for the Bella Twins…. She stood up from the chair walked out the suite and heads to over to the suite of Stephanie and John Cena she knock on the door that open revealing her son-in-law John.

Hi, mom comes on in, John says.

Hi, she says, as she walk into the suite, Stephanie was sitting at the table with JJ in her arms.

Grandma, the girls say run over to her, and they hug her.

Hi, there you girls. Are you been very good for mommy and daddy, she says

Yes, the girls say.

That good. Steph I need you to change the script for tonight show, Linda say, as Stephanie looks up.

What why? She asks.

Because someone put our segment right behind Mikes and there is no way I can be in two places at once, she response.

Okay so it will me be with Maddox then, Stephanie asks.

No, you and your sister Kayla with Maddox, right after Miz TV, Linda response.

All right mom, I will handle it, she says.

Thank you sweetie, she says.

Your welcome, have you gotta dad and Kayla in same room yet, she asks.

No, I am still working on it, her response.

Well good luck in your request their mom you are going to need to, she says.

Thank you sweetie, but it will work. Bye Khloe, Sophia, and JJ, she says.

Bye grandma they say…

Sometime tell me that mom might be crash Miz TV tonight knowing that Bella Twins are on show, John says.

I think your right babe, she says, as she hand him their son JJ, so she could change script.

Stephanie began changes the one segment involving her and Linda… while she change the script Linda walks back into her suite where she found Vince sitting at the table looking over Smack Down.

There you are, Vince say, as he looks up to see Linda enters their suite.

Hey, how is Smack Down looking, she asks, sitting down at the table.

Alright, where you were, he asks.

With Steph. Um-listen I made a slightly change tonight, show, she response.

Slightly change, Linda what are you up too, he asks.

Last week the Bella twins were very rude toward our pregnant daughter Kayla, she response.

What? What happen, is Kayla alright, he asks.

Relax she is fine. However, the Bella twins need to discipline for their actions. Stephanie is going to be hand down a stiff fine to the both them. In addition, I am going to do what I do best when it come to our kids, she response.

I see mama bear is come out to play, he say.

Yes, she is, and the Bella twins are going to be on the receiving of her wrath, she says.

Okay. However, the slight change is what, He asks.

Well, whomever wrote the show did a poor job of it.

Poor job.

Miz TV is on right before Stephanie and I were to have the segment with Maddox,

And?

The Bella twins are on Miz TV so I am going to crash Miz TV and publicly berate them. And there is no way I can make to the back and have the segment with Maddox and Steph, so I told her to change and use Kayla, she say.

Sound good, but Stephanie need to watch Maddox with Kayla though, He says.

You know she will, she says.

Back in Cena's suite, Stephanie grab her cellphone hit speed dial, and the phone dial her sister number, she picks up.

Hey Steph, Kayla says.

Hi sis, I need you to come to the suite I need to speak with you about tonight show, Stephanie asks.

All right, I am on my way, she say, as she disconnect the call.

Five minutes later there was knock at the door, Stephanie stood up from the chair walks over to the door turns the knob door open the door revealing her sister standing there.

Hey come on in, she say, as Kayla walks into the suite, and notice that it was quiet.

Where the kids, she asks.

They watch Sesame Street in the bedroom, so we can talk she response.

Okay. What's up with tonight show, she ask, as they sat down on the couch.

Well mom changes the show, her response.

What mom changes the show, overruled dad is she, she asks.

Yep. You and I have a scene with Maddox tonight, after Miz TV, she response.

Oh, I don't know about that Steph, I can't stand the guy and I don't think he should in charge of RAW to begin with, she says.

I know sis, but there need to be another McMahon in the scene, so it you, she say.

All right, I do, she say.

Good it will be fun for you. Now I will be doing mom lines and you will have my line and go off on him, sis, you deserves to anyway, she says

Thanks Steph, she says

Your welcome, she says

_July 22, 2013, _Monday night RAW was at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Everyone was at the arena. Raw began with recap of last week show, and John Cena picks his Summer Slam opponent, how will Vince McMahon responded to that decision. Time will tell tonight.

RAW open with the lights off and Justin Roberts introduces the new General Manager of RAW brad Maddox in the ring. There is a setup, in the ring, with two chairs. Maddox put over his decision to let John Cena picks his opponent for Summer Slam. And tonight, we're going to see the official contract signing.

Maddox then introduce the WWE Champion John Cena who comes out and heads for the ring for this contract singing. Maddox asks Cena why he choose Daniel Bryan. Cena says it is because you allowing me to.

Maddox questions Cena's picks of Daniel Bryan, who he says looks like a troll and not a WWE Champion. Cena says you said that I can pick my opponent, not me and I do not think it went overall with someone. But hey, you have to deal with that someone, not me.

Maddox start to respond but is cuts off by Daniel Bryan music. Bryan comes out and the crowd chant yes! At him during his entrance. He climb into the ring with Cena, and Maddox. Maddox asks Bryan what he thinks about John Cena picked him as his opponent. Cena says Maddox you should be man enough to asks him himself. But apparently, you aren't man enough. As the fans cheer.

Cena says Daniel Bryan's size is not factor in my decision that you gave me. There have been guys who are average size, Shawn Michaels, as the fans cheer. Rey Mytserio. Or how about Eddie Guerrero that proved ability and passion make a WWE Champion – not size or strength. As a loud "Eddie" chant break out.

Cena admit that WWE Universe loves Bryan but I chose him because of you Maddox. Being the WWE Champion is about-facing the best possible competition at all time- and sometimes that comes from an unlikely source. Picking you, I expect you to give me a fight at Summer Slam.

Maddox announced the match, but Bryan cuts him off. He tells him I deserves a WWE Championship match at Summer Slam. Maddox says he can show everyone how great he is by wrestling in a few matches tonight.

RAW goes to commercial break, and after the break, a match goes by, then a promo for Miz TV and his guests the casts of Total Divas. More matches goes by, coming up Miz TV. As RAW went to commercial break, when RAW return the Miz was in the ring with casts of Total Divas as Kayla watching from backstage.

Miz says, total Divas premiers this Sunday night on E! And a preview video pop up the TitanTron showing the Bella Twins meeting Eva Marie, and JoJo Offerman. After the video, that Miz wasn't watch.

What's the matter Miz jealous that your wife isn't on the show, Brie asks.

Oh please, my wife has far better things to occupy her time with any way, by the way, I have a bone to picks with both of you. Miz says

You want jump ours bones, Nikki says.

Please you aren't even a real woman. Ooh that string Nikki. I am talking about last week when the both of you were disrespectful toward my pregnant wife. Miz says, as the fans booing.

Miz! They chanting.

How dare you talk about my unborn child?

We didn't wrong nothing but tell her truth, they said.

The both of you should be grateful that I am gentleman, because I would have no problem smack the both of you, for your actions last week. However, I have it on good authority that the both of you, are going to be on the receiving end of some heavy fine, being dishing out my sister-in-law Stephanie.

You think we're worry about some stupid fine, huh. Please, your wife deserves ours harsh criticism of her get pregnant before she married you, Brie, say, as Linda music began to play the fans began cheer.

Wait a minute! That Linda McMahon music play, Cole say.

Oh, boy! I think business is about to picks up here, Lawler say, as Linda walked out to the entranceway.

There is she the CEO of the WWE and the mother of Kayla McMahon. And she doesn't looks too happy, Coke says as Linda heads to the ring.

You can say that again Cole, JBL say.

Linda walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring, where Miz open the ropes for his mother in law, she step into the ring and smile at her son-in-law. She walks over to where the Bella twins were standing.

Miz I am sorry for interrupt, Linda say.

That okay mom, Miz say,

Who the hell do you think you are huh?

We're the Bella twins.

I do not care who you are, I am Linda McMahon your boss. Your actions last week were deplorable, despicable and disrespectful you have no right to talk about my pregnant daughter period…

We were only point out the obviously,

It's none your business; she is your boss, in case you forgot that one. You show her respect, because the next time are you rude to her, I will have no problem arrange a sick matches for the both of you.

You can't do that because you're not the General Manager, they say.

You want to bet. I am the CEO of this company and I can do whatever I want, and the general manager will not save you.

Stay away from my wife Kayla if you know what is good for you, Miz says.

Linda walk over to Miz and he open the ropes and she step through the rope onto the apron of the ring and she walks down the steps Miz followed her out the ring, and they both walks up to the aisle together.

Wow, is all I can say, Lawler say.

I bet you that why we saw match between Brie and Naomi last week, Cole say.

I believe your Cole, one of the McMahon put that match together last week, and my money is on Mr. McMahon, JBL says

They show Maddox backstage walks around the locker room, when Stephanie Cena confronts him. The fans cheer when they saw Stephanie on the TitanTron. Maddox you obviously don't thinks that Daniel Bryan is big or strong enough to be champion material. You sound arrogant and jealous, she says, as she walks away.

Just then, Kayla walk enter, and she smile. I guess the pressure is getting to you, huh, Kaya says. Maddox says no it not Kayla. Oh yes it is Maddox. In addition, I'm love every minutes of it, watch you sweat under the enormous pressure that has been put on you, Kayla says…

Well I haven't seen Mr. McMahon, so that must be because I am doing a better than you would, Maddox says

The night isn't over yet Maddox, my father can show up ay anytime, Kayla says as she walks away from him.

After Daniel Bryan 3 matches, and John Cena comes out after the last match and issue a challenge to Ryback for a match next week. They show Maddox watch backstage, when Vince McMahon walks in… Maddox says I am making the table match between Ryback and John n Cena next week. A table match Vince asks.

Yes sir, Maddox say. I am really started thinking about why I hire you in the first place Maddox. Do not allow the WWE Champion to pick his opponents. This is a strike again you. "What about Daniel Bryan?" his opponent has to be some bigger than he is, somebody vicious. Perhaps a friend. Maddox suggests Daniel Bryan vs. Kane next week. "You're damn right.

After RAW went off the air, Stephanie found the Bella Twins with Daniel Bryan.

Nikki and Brie Bella, Stephanie says, as they turn around and saw Stephanie.

What to do you want they says.

Watch your mouths. Nikki you are being fining 7,000 thousand dollars for your action last week against my sister. Moreover, you Brie, are being fining 10,000 thousand dollars, for your actions last week Stephanie says.

Hey why is Brie being fining more than Nikki is, Daniel asks.

Because Brie attempt to touch my unborn niece or nephew and that why she is being fining double and you if don't watch it Bryan you might not have a match with my husband at Summer Slam, Stephanie say as she walk away.


	65. Chapter 65 No Miz but McMahon

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 65 -No Miz but the McMahon's

_**July 29, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was in Laredo, Texas at the Laredo, Energy Arena…. As always, Monday night RAW is unpredictable especially with McMahon. RAW began with a video recap focused on Daniel Bryan matches last week, with Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro and Ryback. Moreover, the hype was given to Kane, vs. Bryan and Cena vs. Ryback.

Vince McMahon's music began to play and he walks out to the entranceway with Brad Maddox. They heads to the ring where Vince was hand a mic, and he told the fans they were going to have a good time tonight. Then Maddox apologized for the "boneheaded decision" he made by allowing John Cena to picked his Summer Slam opponent. Vince recalled Maddox listing negatives of Daniel Bryan. Vince asked Maddox how really feels about Bryan.

However, before Maddox can answer Vince, Bryan's music play and he comes out and head to the ring, as the fans stood and chant yes!

King later tonight Daniel Bryan will face his former befriend Kane, Cole says.

The fans chanted Bryan name. Vince told the fans to have a little decorum. Bryan said, Maddox may have made the negative comments about him, but he believes they were dictated by Vince. Really, well I call out my daughter Kayla McMahon. I don't dictate her thought she is honest. And trust me Bryan she doesn't like you. Vince dismissed Maddox who leave the ring. Then Vince tells Bryan he disrespected him by interrupting him.

Bryan said respect is a two-way street. That despite doing everything he's done for Vince's company. You haven't given him an ounce of respect. Vince asked Bryan if he respect Cena. And then he admonished the crowd for their yes! Chants. Bryan said he respect Cena as human being, as a champion, and that he picked him as his Summer Slam opponent.

Vince asked Bryan if he would respect Cena if he were lying through his teeth when he said, all of those positive things about Bryan. My son-in-law is a master manipulator didn't mean any of it. Cena has tone down the ruthless aggression, as if he once did is he ripe for the picking. Maybe, but he's pull out of some impressive win.

As he crouched down to tell Bryan, as he would be at his level. He said, John what I know, you can't beat him. I don't think you will pull out the victory. And the reason is you can't is because you don't have intangible quality. You don't have ruthless aggression. When you locks up at Summer Slam its will spontaneously combust.

Bryan said that if Cena is lying to him, he would have hell to pay. There are things I likes bout you Vince. As he got on his tiptoes to be on Vince level. He said, Vince is always honest with him and tells him what he really thinks. "But in our own words, it doesn't matter what you think, it matters what they fans thinks. And I think that the fans want a new champion.

As he leaves the ring and starts, a yes chants…. Backstage, Kayla was sitting in her usual spot, when Bryan come through curtain and he looks at her… she looks up and saw him.

Do you have problem Bryan, she says, taking off her headsets.

Yeah I do, is it true that you don't like me, Bryan asks.

Yes, I do not like you. You are whining pain in the ass, who complains about everything little thing in recent weeks. Now get lost I am busy, Kayla response, as she put her headsets back on.

As match was, goes Linda come over to Kayla.

Sweetheart everything ok, Linda asks.

Yeah mom I am fine, I just miss Mike that all, Kayla response.

Aww, I know you do. But before you know, he will be home, Linda say.

I know mom, but I am not fond of these long oversea tours, Kayla say.

I know sweetheart, Linda say, as she kiss her on the head….

A couple of more segments by go, when they show John Cena in his locker room on the phone when Bryan entered the locker room. John finished up his call, and stood up. Bryan asked him, whether what Vince McMahon said was true. Cena look at him, and then he said, Vince is a promoter, and he says things all the time. Bryan said, well Vince has always been honest him.

Looks Bryan thinks what you want. At Summer Slam, we will fight, Cena said, as he glares at Bryan as Stephanie walks in.

What going on here, Stephanie asks.

Ask your husband here, Bryan say, as he walks away.

What is his problem, Stephanie asks.

Who know?

Are you busy babe, she asks, with a seductive smile?

What do you have in mind there, John says match her smile with a seductive smile of his own.

As she pulled him out of the picture as they went to match. More segments go by when they show Stephanie McMahon and Linda McMahon walk backstage, as the go to commercial break. After a quick commercial break, they show backstage again and shown Linda approach Vince in the back area.

Hi there, Vince says.

Hi. Vince you need to stop tells Maddox what to do, Linda says.

Honey I want Bryan to succeed, he laughs at her.

Vincent I know your joking, Linda says, as Vince laughs.

You're right, but I want champion kind like Triple H. or maybe someone, of course, he should be much younger, Vince says.

As they go back and forth, until Stephanie walks in.

Hey now, we can work this out, can't we. I mean the fans choose Bryan as much as my husband did, and we might be able to help him, by giving a corporate making over of sorts, Stephanie says as Vince smirks.

Oh yeah good lock there Steph, Cena never got the corporate making over, he say, leaves them.

This it might not be that good of an idea, after all, Stephanie says.

Maybe not, but it is too late now to change it, Linda says.


	66. Chapter 66 Vince and Kayla talk

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 66- Vince and Kayla talk

Since Money in the bank pay per view event, where Kayla told off her dad about what she heard the pervious Monday night RAW…. Linda has tried to get her stubborn husband Vince and daughter Kayla in the same room to talk things out but was not successful until now.

Vince walks into house and heard talking coming from the living room he place his briefcase on the table in the foyer and walks into the living room to found Linda and Kayla sitting on the couch talking. He attempt to walk out of the living room.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon freeze, Linda says firmly, as he turn around to face his wife and daughter.

Yes, Vince says.

Come sit down and it time for you and Kayla here to talk things out, Linda says

I rather not know she is pregnant, he says.

Stop using her pregnancy, she is fine, you need to talk her now. She says.

And if I don't, he says.

If you do not talk with Kayla, you will be sleeping in the guest bedroom for the next couple of weeks, and that include when we are on the road together, Linda say.

Fine, let talk, he says, as he walks over to the couch sat down.

Why is my husband Mike being treat unfair? Kayla asks.

Who is being unfair to Mike?

Oh, please dad, you know Mike is being treat unfair don't deny either… It has gone on since last fall… and has continues into this year he wasn't allow to win the United State championship from Cesaro. He won IC title at WrestleMania, the next night he loses, but somehow punk was allowed to stay champion after he had surgery. And Ziggler get concussion and he was allowed to stay champion, but my husband had to loss the title, and since losing the title he had not been able to win the belt back, Kayla explain.

Kayla has made some very good point Vince Mike is kind of get the short end of the stick here. Mike is a very good wrestler and he was at one time the WWE Champion.

Now my husband is a midcard superstar and somehow Daniel Bryan surpasses him. I mean John could have pick Mike to be his opponent at Summer Slam, but instead Daniel Bryan is getting a WWE championship match. My husband should be in the main event at Summer Slam and not host it. I hope at Summer Slam Bryan doesn't win the WWE Championship. Kayla says.

Kayla you know this business very well and how unpredictable it can be…

I am not deny that dad, but the unpredictable is ours family because everything is scripted.

If favoritism is show, wrestlers will think he marry you for your last name, John went through. Vince says.

Yeah I know dad, but Mike didn't marry me for my last name, he marry me because he love me, Kayla not my last name. I am so sick of hearing that really I am. Neither Mike nor John had an agenda they are truly in love with Stephanie and me.

I know that sweetheart.

No, you don't dad because if you did, you tell the other superstars to stop saying that you chose not to say anything. I hate how Mike is has been treat lately he deserve to be consider for champion. But instead, he has to lose those championship matches for what because some superstars whining. I guess I was right when Curtis Axel win the IC title he and Heyman whining about not win and then all sudden the results were change.

Of course not.

Oh yeah right, where is the bridge that you are trying to sell me. You know it to be true. Paul Heyman shouldn't be involve in who win or lose, he should be what he claims to be, but in reality, he is walrus.

First of all Heyman is not involve in anything that is scripted.

Yeah sure. Then who bright idea was it for Axel to become IC champion then huh, yours.

It was decision made by the creative staffs. I would like an apology from you.

Apology for what.

For the way you spoke to me, he says.

Fine you want an apology I apologize.

I accept your apology, he says

But I feel my husband is being treat unfair. She said, as she kisses her mom on the cheek and then stood up.

You go home sweetie, Linda asks.

Yes, mom, goodnight, she says.

Goodnight, sweetie, Linda says.

Goodnight dad, she says.

Yeah goodnight Kayla he says, as she walks out of the living room.


	67. Chapter 67 unpredictable RAW as usual

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 67- unpredictable RAW as usual

Mike return from the World tours and he was glad because missed Kayla so much. He was lay on the bed in the hotel room, when he heard the door open he smile, knowing it was his lovely pregnant wife Kayla enter the hotel room. He heard the door close.

Mike honey are you here, Kayla called out.

Yes, I am, he called out, she smile walking toward the bedroom inside and saw him lay on the bed. She walks over to the bed sat down next to him.

Hi, babe, Kayla says with a smile.

Hi, yourself baby, he said, sitting up and capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Mmm…. They moaned. They pulled out of the kiss and smiles.

I've missed you so much, he said in husky voice.

And I've missed you too so much, Kayla says in raspy voice, they were so in love.

I hate long tours where I am away from you, especially now, he said, as he caresses her face gently.

I know I hate long tours oversea too, she says, as he smile.

How is our little one doing, he says, as his place his hand on her swollen belly she was starting to show sign of being pregnant now.

Our little one is doing just fine daddy, she says, as he caresses her belly letting their baby know that daddy was home…

You know while I was away I talk to John about Steph first pregnancy and he say it had its moments, he say.

Yes, I know I was there for her first pregnancy baby. (As Mike smiles) but every woman pregnancies are different. Anything else you talk to John about while you are away. She said.

Well yes, we talk about the travel bus their use after Khloe was born that way they were together as family. And I was thinking that maybe we should get a bus for our little one and us, he says.

If you think it a good idea, but we will not be at home a lot though, she says.

Yes, I know that, baby, but I rather have you and baby close to me, because I don't want to miss anything. Beside in the near future, our baby will be going to school and I won't be there a lot.

Yes, I know, okay let get a bus, she says.

Good, he say, as he kissing her gently on the lips.

I guess I will talk to Steph about where to get this bus, she says.

Well I hope not now, he said, with mischievous smile and then began kiss her on the neck.

Well, I guess it can, wait, she moaned softy, as Mike wicked hand cupped her breast.

I thought you would see it my way, sexy, Mike says.

Laying her on back as he hover over her, she smiles at him, as he lowered his mouth to her, and they kiss passionately again. As his hands roam over her body.

Hour and half later, they were lying in the bed, entwined together, with Mike behind her with his arms wrapped around her. He kisses her on the neck. And she caresses his forearm with her fingertips.

I love you, he says.

I love you too, she says softly.

Just then, the baby move and Mike felt it and he smiles as Kayla watches his face.  
Our baby is saying shush I'm trying to sleep, she says giggling.

Sorry little one, I'll keep it down for you, he say softly.

Let go to sleep, Kayla say.

Okay, he says they close their eyes and fell sleep together.

The next morning it was Monday morning and it dawn like other Monday morning sunny, and bright… Kayla woke up first, and she looks to left and saw her husband sound sleep, she smile. She quietly got out of bed, and walks into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty-five minutes later, she emerges from the shower, and dries off and put on clothes and got for ready for the day. She walks out of the bathroom to see her husband still sleep.

She walks out of the bedroom and she was about order room service when there was a knock at the door, she quickly walks over to the door and opens the door so whoever was knocking did not wake Mike up yet, her sister Stephanie and niece Khloe were standing there.

Good morning auntie, Khloe say

Good morning munchkin, Kayla says softly.

Morning sis, she say, enter the hotel room with Khloe.

Morning sis, she says.

Why you so quiet, she say.

Because my husband is still, sleeping, she says,

Uncle Mike is sleeping, Khloe asks.

Yes munchkin, she says.

Oh well, we were going to invite you and Mike to breakfast but if he is still sleeping, Stephanie says.

Sorry Steph, can I get rain check on breakfast, she says.

Of course you can little sis, she say.

Good, she says.

Come on Khloe girl, let go have breakfast with others, she say.

Okay mommy, bye auntie she says, as she hugs her.

Bye munchkin, she says, kissing her on the head.

Bye sis, she says.

Bye sis, she says, as they walk out of the hotel room.

Kayla order some breakfast for her and Mike when he woke up… fifteen minutes later breakfast arrive as she signing for the foods, Mike walk out of the bedroom. Kayla closes the door and turn around to see her husband was up.

Good morning there sleepyhead, she says.

Good morning sweetheart, he said, walking over to her and gently kiss her on the lips.

They sat down at the table and have breakfast together…

Do I have matched tonight, baby, he asks.

Um no, you are do commentary during RVD vs. Alberto Del Rio match, her response.

Oh. He says

Hours later, they check out of the hotel and heads for the arena. They arrive at the arena, and got out of the car and walked toward their locker room for the evening. They settle into their locker room before RAW starts.

_August 5, 2013, _Monday night RAW was at the Resch center in Green Bay Wisconsin. Would RAW be unpredictable as usual especially with McMahon's. RAW starts with Stephanie McMahon already in the ring. And the fans gave her warm welcome.

She says it no secret that her dad does not believe Daniel Bryan is championship material, though many of you the fans and my husband John disagree. So I come up with plans to make Daniel Bryan more palatable. (A video is shows of Daniel Bryan working out, eating steak, at a nice restaurant, and being measured for a suit. He did not look happy when he saw himself, in the mirror)

He looks so strange in that suit, Mike whisper to Kayla.

Shush, Kayla say.

As Daniel Bryan's music hits, he comes out in a suit and tie with a ponytail. Stephanie says, you looks sharp and give Bryan the ring to himself. The crowd chimes in with "yes!" chants. He then asks if they like his looks and they all say no. Bryan thanks Stephanie for her time and effort, but he says, that this is not what the company wants. The company wants someone who can sell everyone things they do not actually needs.

Someone John Cena. I respect Cena, but he say, that Cena does not think I can beat him. Why he will think I can't beat him? Cena is in movies and on cereal boxes, while Bryan has a scraggly bread and from nowhere in the northwest. Cena has been in the sold out arenas, he has not seen the mud that I has crawled through because he is a wrestler.

If Cena is fired, he goes back to his mansion and his multimillion dollars lifestyle and it does not hurt that he is married to owner daughter either. If I am fired, you will see me working in the gym. As the crowd cheers.

Stephanie was not happy with Bryan comments about her husband and her lifestyle. Bryan say he will dress in the suit, for now, and do what they want for now. But at Summer Slam, he is going to do what everyone wants him to do: make Cena tap out.

Vince McMahon music hits and he walk out and heads to the ring. Vince looks Bryan over and says Bryan's pants are too short. Vince doesn't' want him champion. But the WWE has never had a dwarf a champion. WWE has never had a champion with muscle of toothpicks. He says Bryan looks like a miniature Mick Foley.

Oh, god he is so evil, Kayla says.

You're not kidding there baby, Mike says.

Bryan says he's going to be who he has always been and be the WWE Champion, as he took off the and reveals a shirt that mock Cena's shirt and says the "bread is here" and Vince didn't looks happy. As RAW went commercial break.

When RAW come back from break, Michael Cole introduce Miz who has joined them on commentary for the next match. Cole announced that Miz would be Host Summer Slam. Kayla love watch Miz doing commentary but she loved watching him wrestling. After the match, Miz come backstage sat down next to her.

You were awesome on commentary babe, she says.

Thanks baby, he says.

John Cena as segment where his response to Bryan comments early in the evening. Mike and Kayla watching Cena cut his promo and he was really good. After his promo, he has a standing off with his brother-in-law Randy Orton. And then shield interrupt, then a Brad Maddox make a six-man tag team match for the main event.

Later on, Stephanie is crying when John found her and wrapped his arms around her.

Shush baby. Tell me what wrong, he says

Baby is Stephanie supposed to be crying, Mike says.

Um no. she says.

He yelled at me, she cried.

Who yelled at you, baby, John asks.

My father he did not like my makeover of Bryan. She cried.

That is it with him, and he has lost it honey. He goes around, does whatever he wants to do, and doesn't care who it affects. Why is he picking on you. John says

Why else, you know it wasn't easy especially seeing that Bryan was very reluctantly to do the makeover anyway. Stephanie cried.

I know baby, don't worry. He said as he held her….

I think that dad is trouble now baby, Mike says.

Oh yes he is going to be in serious with not only John but mom too. Kayla says.


	68. Chapter 68 Miz TV

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 68- Miz TV

_**August 9, 2013**_ Friday night SmackDown was in Rockford, Illinois, with nine days ago to until the biggest block party of year Summer Slam. Who will gain the momentum going into Summer Slam this year, the first match of the night was Randy Orton Mr. Money in the bank, vs. RVD.

Mike was sitting by Kayla because he was host Miz TV after the match. They watch the match together. It was a pretty good match between RVD and Orton. RVD went for the five-star frog splash but miss and Randy hit RKO for the victory. As Randy celebration, JBL announced that up next was Miz TV….

Smackdown went to commercial break; during the commercial break Kayla kiss Mike before he heads out to the ring for Miz TV. Moreover, when Smackdown return from break they show WWE rewind with AJ and Kaitlyn. Miz was already in the ring.

Ladies and gentleman please welcome The Miz, Lillian announced.

As Kayla, watch from her usual spot backstage the production area. Kayla smile watching her husband do his thing, and then he introduce AJ Lee and Big E. Langston as his guests. They come out together and heads for the ring. Once they were in the ring with Miz.

Miz asks, what is the relationship status is between the two of them. AJ says, she's been hearing this for a while but they are just good friends, and Langston looks out for her because he is her best friend. Miz says, AJ has had plenty of friends'' in the WWE, then he name off, her exes, and AJ give reasons about why she was right to screw them over.

AJ try to sugar coat it, but saying she's had her heart-broken too many time, but Miz suggest that the problem isn't them, but her…. Kayla laughs backstage good one babe. AJ says those men aren't heroes, and they tricked her into loving them, but they screwed her over and she had no one to turn too. Kaitlyn should have been there for her but wasn't and all she need now is her, Diva Championship to keep her happy.

AJ says they all deserved what happened, and then Dolph Ziggler cuts her off. Dolph Ziggler comes out and heads for the ring. He says, Miz sorry, to interrupt, I've heard the same tired story, all his life. Women just can't just get over him, and then AJ screams.

Oh, god this is danger now, Kayla says.

AJ scream at him, and say men don't get over her and they had something special. You are pissed because you'll never touch me again, and then Kaitlyn cut her off too now, and says he can't touch her, but she can. As she made her way to the ring now. Kaitlyn say that AJ cost Dolph and her respective titles, why are you so obsessed over us. As both Dolph and Kaitlyn yelled at them simultaneously

Hold it. It my show, Miz screams, as they shut up. That's it baby, take back control of your show, Kayla says. I am the host of Summer Slam so I am think I can make a match for the biggest party of the year. Moreover, the match I am thinking about here is a mixed tag team match, featuring Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn versus AJ Lee and Big E. Langston!

As the WWE Universe, cheer the match that Miz for Summer Slam. Kaitlyn says to AJ and I can't wait to slap the crazy out of you, as AJ attacks her, and they fight knock over the couch.

Langston tries to break it up, he grab Kaitlyn pulling her off of AJ and tell her to calm down, and then Dolph hit Zig Zag on him, as AJ gets up Kaitlyn measure her and then drop her with a spear. As both Kaitlyn and Ziggler, stand tall in the ring over their opponents for Summer Slam in nine nights. As Miz come through the curtain, he looks at Kayla who looks at him.

Another crazy Miz TV, Kayla say, as Mike sat down next her.

Yea I know, AJ is definitely a psychopath baby, he says.

I know babe, Kayla say, as Dolph and Kaitlyn come through the curtains. Nice works there, Ziggler and Kaitlyn.

Thank you, Kayla. I must admit it fun to hit the Zig Zag on him again, Dolph say.

I bet it is, Kayla say.

I enjoy spear AJ yet again, Kaitlyn says.

I'm sure you did, Kaitlyn, Kayla says.

Moreover, just then, AJ and Langston come through the curtains and AJ went right for Kaitlyn again. They began fights until officials pulled them.

Hey AJ don't you see there is pregnant woman sitting here, Mike say in angry voice.

Yea so what, AJ says.

Not so what, the voice behind AJ says. As AJ turn around and saw the General Manager of Smack down Vickie Guerrero. If anything happen to Kayla McMahon because of you, AJ will be in match of my chosen, you will not make this unsafe working environment.

Like I care that Miz precious wife is pregnant, AJ says.

You will care AJ Vickie, say.

You are protect the woman who put you on probation what seven months ago, AJ says.

Kayla was doing her job AJ, like I am doing my job now, Vickie say in firm voice. AJ and Langston storm off to the locker rom.

Thanks Vickie, Mike says.

Not a problem Mike, Vickie says, as she walks off.

Mike looks at Kayla who was surprise at Vickie

That was Vickie Guerrero right babe, Kayla asks.

Yea it was her, Mike says.


	69. Chapter 69 Another Miz TV

_The awesome One & the McMahon_

Chapter 69- another Miz TV

_**August 12, 2013**_ Monday night RAW was at the Sleep Train Arena in Sacramento, California and with six nights goes to until the biggest block party of year Summer Slam. Who will gain the momentum going into Summer Slam this year?

RAW was under way, with match between Daniel Bryan and Wade Barrett and Brad Maddox appointing himself as referee for the match and of course he screw Bryan over with a fast count…. A couples of more segment go by backstage Vince McMahon is shown walking down the hall as RAW go to commercial break, when they return from break his music hits and he walk out to the entranceway.

Vince McMahon struts down to the ring and tires to pump up the crowd on his way to the ring. He walk up the steel steps to the apron of the ring where he step through the rope into the ring where he was hand a mic and he began to talk… he say, there is some controversy regarding the match earlier in the evening between Bryan and Barrett. Everyone sees a replay after the video he order Bard Maddox to come to the ring.

Maddox come out to the ring still in referee gear. Vince asks he appointed himself as the ref. Maddox says Daniel Bryan matches tend to get out of the hand so he thought the WWE Universe would appreciate and authority figure with the guts to make the right decision no matter how unpopular it would be. Vince then asks about the fast count. Maddox said he was little excited and a little rusty. It was not intentional and he did the very best that he could.

Vince says there's no reason to apologize if he did the best as everyone makes mistakes. Brad began to suck up to Vince said, he'd like second chance. He wants to be the ref. for the upcoming Summer Slam match where John Cena takes on Daniel Bryan. Vince asks if he can be impartial. Maddox says yes. Vince makes him promise that he will be fair, and Maddox agree, so Vince starts to make it official.

Stephanie McMahon music hit and the fans erupt, as she walks out to the entranceway. Vince says that if Stephanie is out to air any dirty laundry he prefers that she go backstage. Stephanie smirks and slowly makes her way to the ring walk up the steel steps to the apron of the ring step through the ropes into the ring.

Stephanie says she's not out here to do that. However, this Sunday is very important and there is more on the line that WWE Championship and we needs someone to call it right the down middle a guy who won't intimidate. Moreover, Maddox isn't the guy. Maddox says I am that guy Stephanie.

Stephanie says oh please, you are not the guy at all, anyway Linda, Kayla and I have chosen someone to be the special guest referee for the WWE Championship. Vince asks whom? Stephanie response during Miz TV where he hosts a face to face with John Cena and Daniel Bryan the special guest referee will be revealing.

Stephanie kick Maddox in the groin and he fell to his knees as Vince bites his lips and looks disappointed as he exit the ring, as Stephanie continue to smirks, as he walk up the aisle way. Mike and Kayla were chuckles backstage. Stephanie is evil, Mike say. She is the best babe, Kayla says.

After a couple of segments goes by it was time for Miz TV and Mike was in the ring ready to host another episode of Miz TV. As Kayla, watch from her usual spot backstage the production area. Kayla smile watching her husband do his thing, and then he introduce Daniel Bryan and then John Cena and once they were in the ring with Miz. John and Miz shook hands.

Miz asks for their thought on Stephanie McMahon announces early about appointed a special guest referee who will be revealing during this show. Cena says I have no problem on who Stephanie, Linda and Kayla pick to be the special guest referee. Bryan says yeah of course you don't have problem because it's your wife, mother and sister-in-law who made the chosen.

Cena say back off Bryan…. Miz asks Cena what his issue his real issue -is with Bryan. Cena says, there is nothing, expect for that he is jealous and he wants to be the champion, but I am the WWE Champion. I handpicked you Daniel and I know that he will put up a hell of a fight at Summer Slam.

Miz tells Bryan that Cena doesn't think he can beat him. And I might agree with him on that. Bryan stops Miz and says if he doesn't stop, he punch him right the face. Miz get angry, go head and try it you little troll. Kayla shook her head backstage she couldn't believe Bryan arrogant and disrespect toward Miz.

Bryan questions why Cena thinks that all he can do is "put up a helluva fight" as if, that is all he can do. Cena tries to talk but Bryan shouts at him to not interrupt. You Cena have more style than substance, saying Cena is in wrestling for the fame and glory, and not the wrestling itself. That my shirt is a parody of Cena because, Cena is a parody of wrestling. He doesn't want to be a parody, he wants to be WWE Champion for one reason for only that there is nobody better than Daniel Bryan is. Cena takes off his shirt.

Cena says, he's not a parody, he's out here for the same reason Bryan is out her and he points to the fans. They empower you and give your emotions. It's not just a t-shirt it's about the message the shirt represents loyalty. There are people who are still loyal to him and he will fight for them no matter what. That he'd show up every day for the last 12 years to bust my ass not for people like Bryan. But for the fans and he points the fans.

As the fans cheer. I am proud of what he has become am a man who has wrestling around the world for the last 12 years and face the best. I've wrestled everyone and best them all Triple h, Shawn Michaels, Batista, Randy Orton and Cm punk and the rock.

Bryan says you talks about those wrestlers as if they are better than him. Cena says they are better than you Daniel. You don't belong in that class. Respect is earn not given, but if you is good enough to hold the belt this Sunday then and only then does he earn Cena respect. Bryan says, there it is Cena doesn't respect him, not only that, Cena isn't even treating this match like his matches against the rock and Shawn Michaels because he respected them.

Bryan says Cena doesn't understand the hunger he has to hold the WWE Championship just one because Cena has held that belt 11 times, to him this just another Summer Slam match. But for him, this is the biggest match of his life. I learned something in Japan to fire someone up. They take their hand and hold it as hard as they can slap the person in the face. He wishes he could do that to Cena now, but he can't because Cena is not a wrestler and he doesn't deserve it.

Cena clear the area, and offer up his face and without warning, smack Bryan in the face knock him down to the mat, Bryan get up and Cena tries to goad him into slapping back. But Bryan doesn't do it and then Triple H music hits and he come out. Michael says Triple H is the special guest referee.

Triple h makes his way to the ring and he tries to calm both of them down. When Mr. Money in bank Randy Orton music hits and he walk out to the stage with his briefcase and raise it in the air send a message that he is the wild card here.


End file.
